Jen Lovsky
by CartoonJessie
Summary: (speelt zich 3 jaar na de dood van Harry's ouders af) Een dreuzelmeisje belandt in de tovenaarswereld en merkt dat een aantal dingen aan haar verleden niet kloppen... Met hulp van Perkamentus en de andere profs zal ze te weten komen wie ze is... R&R aub
1. Een vreemd flesje cola

Hoofdstuk 1  
  
Een vreemd flesje cola  
  
Het station was zo goed als leeg. Dat was het eigenlijk altijd in Anker, een redelijk klein dorpje aan de Britse kust. De mensen in dat dorp waren niet bepaald werelds… De meeste hadden nog nooit hun straat verlaten, zo leek het wel, en toeristen waren er even zeldzaam als sneeuw in de zomer. Dat verbaasde Jen niet. Wie had er nou zin in een vakantie vol verveling?  
  
"Had je nog iets anders mee?", vroeg Jen terwijl ze met een koffer achter haar vader aanzeulde.  
  
"Neen, dat is het.", antwoordde hij vlug terwijl hij de koffer overnam en op de donkerbruine trein zette. "Mannen hebben genoeg aan één koffer, weet je."  
  
"Haha, maar zo bedoelde ik het niet.", lachte Jen droogjes, die zich herinnerde hoe zij drie jaar geleden met drie koffers en twee tasjes vol naar haar kot in Londen was getrokken. Als ze had geweten dat ze er maar een drietal maanden zou blijven, had ze toch altijd die tasjes thuis kunnen laten.  
  
Haar pa, Will Lovsky, was een knappe man. Hij zag er nog jong uit voor zijn leeftijd, had kort bruin haar en al even bruine ogen, een gaaf geschoren gezicht en hij was breed gebouwd. Hij had vroeger op school rugby gespeeld en was in zijn laatste jaar de aanvoerder van het team geweest. Als hij ooit iets over school zei, was het dat wel. Jen had hem nooit horen spreken over de leerkrachten, het interesseerde haar ook niet. Maar vroeger was hij dus echt dol van rugby geweest.  
  
"Waar ga je vandaag nu eigenlijk heen?"  
  
"Naar Londen natuurlijk, dan kan ik daar een vliegtuig nemen naar Washington."  
  
"En daarna?"  
  
"Wel, morgenavond vertrek ik daar weer naar Ghana, en hoogst waarschijnlijk moet ik aan het einde van de week naar Parijs."  
  
"Kun je niet nog eens naar huis komen ondertussen?", probeerde Jen vergeefs.  
  
"Schat, je weet hoe druk mijn agenda is. Ik ben met Kerstmis terug.", antwoordde hij terwijl hij haar op haar voorhoofd kuste. "Dat is voor je het weet. Jij moet ondertussen nog leren. Goed leren, eerder gezegd! Dan heb je snel een diploma en kun je gaan werken."  
  
Jen wou net ertegenin brengen dat ze altijd goed leerde, maar gewoon nooit wist te slagen, toen ze de conducteur verderop hoorde fluiten. Will Lovsky stapte meteen op de trein.  
  
"Maar ik kan nu toch ook al gaan werken.", probeerde Jen snel nog eens. "Er wordt een nieuwe bediende gevraagd in het gemeentehuis en…"  
  
"Jen. Een diploma. Haal er één.", zei Will geduldig.  
  
Jen zuchtte en haalde vervolgens haar schouders op.  
  
"Ok…", mompelde ze.  
  
De trein kwam langzaam in beweging. Will Lovsky zette zich in de dichtstbijzijnde wagon neer en opende het raampje.  
  
"Ik ben met Kerstmis terug!", riep hij met zijn hoofd onhandig uit het kleine raampje gestoken.  
  
"Ik zal hier zijn!", riep ze luid terwijl de trein sneller begon te rijden.  
  
"En probeer dit jaar…", riep haar vader vanuit de trein, die zich steeds verder van haar verwijderde en onverstaanbaar werd.  
  
"Ok!", riep Jen, ook al betwijfelde ze het of haar vader er iets van verstaan had. Een minuut later was de trein uit het zicht.  
  
Jen Lovsky was niet een alledaags meisje. Ze zag er wel normaal uit, zoals alle dreuzelmeisjes. Slank, zwartbruin lang haar, groene ogen, en als er iets aan haar ietsje anders was, was het dat ze altijd vreemde kleren droeg. Ze maakte haar kleren zelf en had vaak excentrieke lange jurken aan. Ze zou binnenkort 21 worden, in september. Nu was het augustus en had ze eindelijk eens de tijd om te bekomen van haar herexamens. Ze had al veel gestudeerd. Te veel in vergelijking met haar leeftijdsgenoten. Ze was er nooit in geslaagd iets af te maken. Dat scheen haar simpelweg nooit te lukken.  
  
Toen ze 18 was, had ze eerst willen studeren voor architect, maar na een maand gaf ze dat al op en wou ze kleuterjuffrouw worden. Ze vond haar eerste stage een ramp, omdat ze had gedacht dat kleuters veel makkelijker zouden zijn om mee te werken, dus ging ze het tweede semester van dat jaar informatica studeren, maar ze had nooit genoeg wiskunde gehad om zoiets te studeren. Het tweede jaar studeerde ze dan maar voor verpleegster, maar ze kon niet goed tegen spuitjes geven, vervolgens stapte ze over naar acteerschool, maar ze had geweigerd een kusscène te spelen met een jongen die haar altijd zat te pesten, daarna wou ze journalist worden, maar ze keek nooit naar het nieuws, dus probeerde ze eens voor veearts, maar dieren kon ze ook geen spuitjes geven, dus ging ze voor archeoloog, het volgend jaar gevolgd door psychologie, animatie, advocaat en als laatste boekhouding. Haar vader wou dat ze eindelijk iets afmaakte en daardoor had ze de herexamens van boekhouden moeten afleggen. Ze had ze allemaal opnieuw moeten doen, en wachtte op haar uitslag, maar het zou haar verbazen als ze ook maar op één vak door zou zijn.  
  
Haar moeder was gestorven toen ze tien jaar was. Haar vader was een druk zakenman, en was amper twee weken in het jaar thuis. Hij moest altijd op reis voor zijn werk. Hij belde maar zo'n twee keer per jaar en schrijven deed hij nooit. Jen woonde dus alleen in de grote villa van haar vader. Het enige waarmee haar vader zich af en toe bemoeide waren haar studies. Jen was hem ondanks dat alles toch ontzettend dankbaar. Jen kende niemand die meer geduld had dan haar vader, ook al had hij het minste tijd van iedereen. En hij liet haar tenminste studeren, wat niet alle ouders deden. Sommigen gaven hun kinderen hooguit één jaar de kans om door te geraken op hun vak, en dat was Jen in nog geen drie jaar gelukt.  
  
Het probleem was niet dat ze dom was. Het probleem was dat ze nooit absoluut zeker was geweest van een vak dat ze later zou willen uitoefenen. Ze was slim genoeg. Het middelbaar onderwijs was ze altijd zonder problemen doorgekomen, maar daar bleef het ook bij. Ze was ervan overtuigd dat ze met lof zou slagen eens ze iets zou vinden wat haar fascineerde. Ze was dus kennelijk nog nooit iets tegengekomen dat haar fascineerde.  
  
De afgelopen week had Will bij Jen doorgebracht, en op de eerste avond had hij haar een urenlange preek gegeven over het nut van studeren. Jen had liever dat haar vader zich meer om haar bekommerde dan om haar studies. Jen had niet het gevoel dat haar vader haar kende. Toen haar vader gisteren weer was vertrokken, had ze het niet eens erg gevonden. Ze besefte dat ze dat normaal wel erg zou moeten vinden, maar ze voelde zich niet erg verbonden met hem, ondanks het respect dat ze voor hem had. Hij bekommerde zich altijd om haar studies, en wou dus kennelijk dat ze het later goed zou hebben.  
  
"Beter werken voor een diploma dan werken zonder een.", zei hij altijd.  
  
Om van het lege huis te ontsnappen was Jen die ochtend naar het bos in haar buurt gegaan. Het was een mooi bos, waar redelijk veel mensen hun honden kwamen uitlaten, maar Jen had zelf geen huisdier, ook al zou ze graag een exotisch dier willen hebben. Een chimpansee of een ara of een slang of een konijn. Een konijn was niet echt exotisch, maar ze wou er toch graag een hebben. Vroeger had ze er eens een gekregen voor haar achtste verjaardag, Jeffrey had ze het beest genoemd. Nadat ze met haar school op zeeklassen waren gegaan, was Jeffrey weg. Een week later was het Kerstmis. Ze aten konijn. Jen was nooit stom geweest en wist snel genoeg wat haar ouders met Jeffrey hadden gedaan. De bruten! Sindsdien had ze nooit meer om een huisdier gevraagd.  
  
Het was erg warm buiten, en tussen de bomen in was het erg benauwd. Jen bleef nooit op het pad lopen. Dat was niet avontuurlijk genoeg. Ze kende al die paadjes van buiten. Er was niets op te beleven. Ze ontdekte liever het bos. Ze had haar walk-man op en neuriënd wandelde ze tussen de bomen. Ze hield erg van muziek. En van dansen. Misschien moest ze dat eens gaan studeren. Dans. Ze had wel nog nooit op een dansschool gezeten, maar op feestjes en een paar zeldzame fuiven waar ze heen ging had men haar gevraagd waar ze zo had leren dansen. Meestal antwoordde ze dan gewoon "niet", maar ze had beter kunnen antwoorden "op mijn kamer", want iedere avond danste ze minstens een halfuur op haar favoriete nummers.  
  
In het bos kwam ze voorbij een hutje. Dat had ze zelf gemaakt verleden week. Ze had een heleboel bladeren en takken tussen de dikkere stammen geweven en daardoor zag het er echt mooi uit, maar de bladeren waren dor geworden en overal hingen spinnenwebben. Ze ging echt niet naar binnen. Niet ieder meisje van 20 hield zich bezig met hutten bouwen, en zeker niet in haar eentje in een groot bos, maar Jen dus wel. Er waren veel van die kleine dingen aan Jen die ze zelf ook niet normaal vond.  
  
Jen haalde een zakmes uit haar zwarte schoudertas en sneed grote stukken sjortouw van de hut los en stak die stukken in haar tas. Ze vond het zonde om het sjortouw achter te laten. Toen ze klaar was, nam ze een appel uit haar tas, zette ze zich neer op de bosgrond en at deze op haar gemak op. Daarna raapte ze haar tas terug op en liep ze verder door het bos. Ze had haar donkergroen jasje uitgetrokken, want ze had het erg warm van het wandelen, en had nu haar mouwloze bruine jurk aan. Ze trapte af en toe zelfs erop. De jurk kwam tot op de grond en was van onder wat vuil.  
  
Midden in het bos lag iets roods. Dat viel meteen op. Het was een leeg flesje cola. Jen hield veel van de natuur, en was tegen alle soorten vervuiling. Ze raapte snel het vuile flesje op. Binnenin zaten een paar zwarte mieren. Als er rode mieren in hadden gezeten, had Jen het flesje niet aangeraakt, ze was als de dood voor rode mieren, maar zwarte mieren waren geen ramp. Ze zou het flesje thuis wel weggooien.  
  
Met het flesje in haar handen liep ze verder. Ze liep ongeveer een uur totdat ze aan een pad uitkwam. Jen stak het pad over en liep de andere kant van het bos in, waar niemand anders kwam. Ze liep liever tussen de bomen in terug naar huis.  
  
Jen verschrok zich plots rot. Het leek alsof ze aan haar buik in de lucht werd gehesen, maar het was de lucht niet, het waren duizenden kleuren, die wild ronddraaiden. Jen wou het flesje loslaten, maar ze merkte dat het niet ging. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren, ook al waren het maar een paar seconden, en opeens viel ze pardoes op de grond.  
  
Jen keek om zich heen. Ze bevond zich op een uitgestrekte heide. Ze zag niets dan gras en bloemen, zelfs aan de horizon was niets anders te bekennen. Ze kwam langzaam overeind. Ze keek naar het flesje. Snel liet ze het vallen en deed ze een paar stappen achteruit. Jen wist niet waar ze was. Ze bevond zich zowat in de middle of nowhere. Haar walk-man stond nog steeds aan. Jen deed die snel uit en begon te wandelen. Dit was vreemd. Ze had nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt. Ze vond het best wel spannend. Ze was duidelijk niet meer in Anker, daar lagen geen grote weides. Heerlijk om weg van huis te zijn, vond ze. Maar toch, ze had geen enkel idee waar ze was. Ze was hier in ieder geval nog nooit geweest.  
  
Urenlang liep ze door de grote vlakte. Af en toe bemerkte ze een boom op het weiland, maar daar bleef het ook bij. Aan de horizon waren ook geen huizen of bossen te bekennen. De zon was bijna onder toen ze stopte met wandelen. Ze was wel een beetje moe nu. Het werd tijd dat ze wat sliep. Ze legde zich languit in het zachte gras en keek naar de hemel. Eén voor één verschenen er meer en meer sterren aan de hemel en ze geloofde dat ze nog nooit zoveel heldere sterren had gezien. Ze was écht ver van haar huis. Dat moest wel. De hemel was er te helder voor. 


	2. Vampiers, eenhoorns en tovenaars

1.1 Hoofdstuk 2  
  
Vampiers, eenhoorns en tovenaars  
  
Ze was redelijk snel in slaap gevallen.. Ze had al uren liggen slapen, maar wat voelde ze nu? Er was iets kouds in haar nek. Ze was te moe en niet helder genoeg van geest om op te merken wat het was. Plots voelde ze een hand op haar arm en ze was meteen klaarwakker en opende haar ogen. Het was nog donker, maar ze voelde en zag iemand over haar gebogen zitten. Ze voelde die persoon ook het bloed uit haar nek zuigen.  
  
"O ba!", schreeuwde ze luid uit en ze duwde de persoon meters van haar weg.  
  
Snel stond ze recht zodat ze de persoon beter kon zien. Hij zag eruit als een mens, op een paar uitzonderingen na. Zijn gezicht was lijkbleek, zijn ogen waren bloeddoorlopen en hij had lange hoektanden op zijn onderlip hangen. Het bloed sijpelde van zijn kin af.  
  
"Een vampier!", mompelde Jen met grote ogen.  
  
Ze hoopte dat de nachtmerrie snel gedaan zou zijn, maar dit was misschien geen nachtmerrie, want ze voelde het bloed in haar nek en in haar dromen voelde ze nooit bloed.  
  
De vampier sprong terug op haar af. Hij sprong zo hoog en van zo ver dat het Jen heel duidelijk was dat die vampier over meer kracht bezat dan zij.  
  
Kracht, maar niet meteen techniek.  
  
Jen had een paar jaar gevechtssporten gevolgd. Een beetje van alles, zoals men van haar kon verwachten. Twee jaar karate, een half jaar judo en nog een half jaar taekwondo, en drie jaar jiujitsu. En de afgelopen twee maanden deed ze drie keer per week tae-bo in het sportcentrum, en iedere andere dag deed ze mee met een video van Billy Blanks. Ze wist zich wel te verdedigen, hoopte ze toch…  
  
De vampier sprong bovenop haar en ze viel weer om, maar met haar voet stampte ze de vampier in zijn buik zodat hij doorrolde tot achter Jen. Jen deed een achterwaartse koprol zodat zij nu boven op de vampier zat en sloeg hem zo hard, zo snel en zo vaak ze kon in zijn lelijk gezicht.  
  
Ze moest een spies hebben, een stuk hout om hem door het hart mee te slaan, dat had ze gezien in de Dracula-films, maar de dichtstbijzijnde boom bevond zich pas aan de horizon. Ze zou er nooit op tijd geraken.  
  
De vampier gooide Jen van zich af. Met een klap kwam Jen zes meter verder op de grond terecht. De vampier kwam naar haar toegelopen.  
  
Snel deed ze vijf achterwaartse overslagen. De vampier keek haar een beetje verward aan.  
  
"Zeven jaar turnles.", daagde ze hem stoer uit. "Kom maar op."  
  
De vampier bleef maar opkomen en het leek wel alsof ze uren vochten. Telkens wanneer het leek dat een de bovenhand zou halen, wist de ander te ontkomen. Het was een gevecht van kracht tegen behendigheid. Ze waren duidelijk aan elkaar gewaagd.  
  
Het werd lichter aan de horizon. Het was bijna ochtend. De vampier keek plots verschrokken op naar de opkomende zon.  
  
"Natuurlijk!", zei Jen tegen haar tegenstander. "Jullie kunnen niet tegen de zon!"  
  
Die keek Jen angstig aan. Snel rende hij plots weg, in de richting van het noorden. Jen staarde hem na. Nog voordat hij aan de horizon was, vlamde hij plots op. Een paar seconden leek het alsof er een enorme vuurbal aan de noordse horizon op en af zat te springen, maar plots was het vuur opgelost in het niets.  
  
Jen had ademloos toegekeken. Ze liet zich opgelucht terug in het gras vallen. Het was terug dag. Geen last van vampiers, gelukkig maar. Doodop viel ze in slaap.  
  
Opeens voelde ze weer iets aan haar nek. Snel sprong ze rechtop. Ze keek recht in twee zwarte, glanzende ogen. Een wit paard had aan haar nek zitten lekken, jak! Ze kroop wat naar achter. Het paard deed ook wat stappen naar achter, en toen zag Jen het. Het was helemaal geen paard. Het dier was ook niet wit. Het was zilver, en het had een lange witte zilveren hoorn hoger dan het midden van zijn ogen. Het was een mannetje. Zijn zilveren manen schitterden in de zon.  
  
Jen haatte paarden, ze was ooit van een paard gevallen toen ze drie jaar was, op de kermis. Maar dit dier was geen paard, het was mooier en slanker, en het leek een pak intelligenter.  
  
Jen stond op. Ze voelde aan haar nek. Het bloed was volledig weg. Ze staarde het beest aan, dat terugstaarde.  
  
"Je bent een eenhoorn.", zei Jen stil. "Een zilveren eenhoorn."  
  
De eenhoorn hinnikte. Jen deed voorzichtig een paar stappen dichterbij. De eenhoorn bleef rustig en zonder angst staan. Voorzichtig bracht Jen haar hand naar de hals van de eenhoorn en aaide ze het dier. Hij liet het allemaal toe.  
  
"Ik ben Jen.", zei Jen aarzelend tegen de eenhoorn. "Ik ben verdwaald. Ik heb geen idee waar ik heen moet. Weet jij waar ik nog mensen kan vinden?"  
  
De eenhoorn hinnikte luid en ging op zijn knieën zitten.  
  
"Moet ik op je rug zitten?", vroeg Jen verward.  
  
De eenhoorn hinnikte weeral.  
  
"Ok…", zei Jen onzeker.  
  
Voorzichtig sloeg ze haar been over de eenhoorn. Snel stond de eenhoorn weer rechtop en begon hij te lopen. Jen hield zich stevig vast aan de zilveren manen, uit angst dat ze eraf zou vallen.  
  
Urenlang draafde de eenhoorn door, met Jen op zijn rug. Dit was niet bepaald een normaal dagje voor haar. Eerst was ze door een draaikolk van kleuren met een leeg flesje cola gevallen zodat ze op een uitgestrekte vlakte was terechtgekomen, waarna ze midden in de nacht was aangevallen door een vampier, en opeens had een eenhoorn haar aangeboden om haar naar andere mensen te brengen. Het was verschrikkelijk vreemd, maar ook wel verschrikkelijk spannend. Ze wist dat er thuis niemand was die zich om haar zorgen zou maken. Ze was altijd het huis uit. En haar vader zou pas in december terugkeren naar huis, en het was augustus. Ze had meer dan genoeg tijd om haar weg naar huis terug te vinden. Maar waar was ze op dit moment dan? In Wonderland? Jen had geen idee.  
  
De zon stond op haar hoogste punt aan de hemel toen ze plots iets anders zag op de grote vlakte. Er liep een jongen met een lang zwart gewaad voor hen. Hij had een grote zwarte puntmuts op.  
  
"Stop eens even.", mompelde ze tegen de eenhoorn.  
  
De jongen had haar nog niet gezien, hij liep honderden meters voor haar, kennelijk naar dezelfde plaats waar zij en de eenhoorn heengingen.  
  
"Wat voor vreemde kleren heeft hij aan…", zei ze stil. "Is het veilig om in zijn buurt te komen?"  
  
De eenhoorn hinnikte heel stil en galoppeerde met op zijn rug naar de jongen. Deze draaide zich om en keek met open mond naar Jen, maar vooral naar de eenhoorn.  
  
"Goedemiddag.", groette Jen beleefd terwijl ze van de eenhoorn sprong. "Ik ben Jen. Zou ik een vraag mogen stellen? Waar kan…"  
  
Jen stopte toen ze zag dat de jongen de eenhoorn bleef aanstaren.  
  
"Fantastisch!", mompelde hij enthousiast. "Een eenhoorn als vervoermiddel! Dat zie je niet vaak. Meestal rennen ze weg bij het eerste zicht van mensen. Ik wou dat ik er een had! Dan had ik niet zo ver moeten wandelen! Maar iedereen weet dat ze jongens niet zo snel vertrouwen als meisjes. Mijn viavia kwam uit aan het bos daarachter,", hij wees snel naar het noorden, "ik ben al uren op weg naar Zweinsveld. Had ik maar mijn Pijlfurie meegebracht, dan kon ik naar Zweinsveld vliegen, dan zouden mijn voeten heel wat minder pijn doen. Maar daar denk je natuurlijk niet aan als je vertrekt. Ik heb met mijn vrienden afgesproken op Zweinsveld. Oh, maar hoor mij nu eens doorbabbelen. Wat onbeleefd van me. Ik ben Fedor Stil, maar zeg maar Fedor, of Fé, zoals de meeste van mijn kameraden me noemen."  
  
Jen keek hem met grote ogen aan. Hij had dat allemaal in één adem gezegd.  
  
"Ik ben Jen, Jen Lovsky. Zeg maar Jen.", zei ze voorzichtig.  
  
"Dat is een pracht van een eenhoorn wat je daar hebt. Ik zou veel liever via een eenhoorn reizen dan via een viavia. Ik word er altijd een beetje misselijk van. Om nog maar te zwijgen van al die draaierige kleuren, ik krijg er zo'n hoofdpijn van! Pa is me nu aan het leren verdwijnselen en verschijnselen, maar dat gaat ook niet fantastisch. Ik heb een beetje vrees dat ik opeens zou verschijnselen in een muur of zo. Dat schijnt vreselijk veel pijn te doen. Het is daarom nog niet meteen dodelijk, zolang men maar snel genoeg bij je is volgens mijn pa…"  
  
Fedor bleef doorbabbelen, maar het was Jen al heel duidelijk dat dit niet een gewone jongen was. Een viavia. Dat was het lege flesje cola dus geweest… Verschijnselen en verdwijnselen. Verschijnen en verdwijnen, daar leek het op, maar toch kon Jen zich er niet meteen iets bij voorstellen.  
  
Fedor greep snel naar zijn rugzak. Jen had niet meer gevolgd, ze wist niet wat hij had gezegd. Fedor rammelde er wat in en haalde er toen een oude vuile sok uit.  
  
"Dit was deze keer mijn viavia! Ze maken het steeds gekker! Verleden keer was mijn viavia een oude waterkruik met tientallen gaten en de keer daarvoor was het een verroeste pen! Je kunt je niet voorstellen hoe lang we naar die pen hadden zitten zoeken! Mijn broertje was toen ook meegekomen, weet je! Zonder hem had ik die pen nooit gevonden, hij heeft veel meer oog voor detail dan ik, net zoals mijn vader."  
  
"Mijn viavia was een leeg flesje cola.", viel Jen snel in. "Er zaten zelfs mieren in te kruipen."  
  
Jen was een beetje rood. Fedor leek het niet te merken. Hij babbelde er zelfs op in.  
  
"Ja, dat is nog niets vergeleken met hetgeen mijn moeder al eens heeft meegemaakt, ze nam eens een viavia naar het werk van mijn vader, pa had zijn lunch vergeten, weet je wat die viavia was? Een zak vol met slakkenresten! We konden het ruiken aan mijn moeder toen ze terugkwam. Ze heeft meteen een uil naar het ministerie gestuurd met een brief waarin ze schreef dat dat onhygiënisch was. Het ministerie gaf haar gelijk en ze hebben toen alle viavia's laten nakijken. Mieren zijn nu wel redelijk nette beesten, maar stel je nou eens voor dat het rode mieren waren geweest!"  
  
"Ja precies!", reageerde Jen snel.  
  
"Als ik jou was zou ik zo snel als we in Zweinsveld zijn een uil naar het ministerie sturen!"  
  
Hij keek Jen afwachtend aan.  
  
"Ja, dat zal ik maar moeten doen…", zei ze onzeker., want ze durfde zich niets voorstellen bij 'een uil naar het ministerie sturen'.  
  
"Laten we verder wandelen naar Zweinsveld. We kunnen er nog zijn voor de avond valt. Het is nu niet meer zo ver."  
  
Fedor en Jen liepen verder, de eenhoorn volgde Jen.  
  
"Hij is echt wel tam.", zei Fedor verbaasd. "Hoe oud is hij?"  
  
"Ik weet het niet…", antwoordde Jen.  
  
"Hoe lang heb je hem dan al?"  
  
Jen durfde niet te zeggen dat ze hem pas een paar uurtjes geleden had ontmoet.  
  
"Nog niet zo lang.", bloosde Jen. "Ik werd gewoon een ochtend wakker en toen stond hij daar gewoon."  
  
Fedor keek haar verbaasd aan.  
  
"Weet je wat ik denk?", begon Fedor enthousiast. "Ik denk dat deze eenhoorn jouw hulp kan zijn om een van de grootste tovenaars ooit te worden!"  
  
"Excuseer?", zei Jen snel.  
  
Ze hield even haar adem in. Tovenaars? Was Fedor een tovenaar? Lang gewaad, gekke muts, kon wel kloppen. Haar dag werd steeds gekker en gekker.  
  
"Echt waar!", reageerde Fedor fel. "Heb je nog niet de nieuwste reeks kaarten bij de chocokikkers gezien? Fabeldieren en hun machtige baasjes? Wie een fabeldier bezit kan grootse dingen bereiken! Denk maar aan Perkamentus en Felix, zijn feniks! Ik ben er nochtans van overtuigd dat Perkamentus even machtig zou zijn zonder de hulp van Felix, maar toch hebben ze ook een plaatje van hem en Felix er tussengevoegd. Misschien overdrijf ik wat, ik ben altijd wat opgewonden over die verzamelkaarten, al sinds ik kind was, maar zo'n eenhoorn is natuurlijk een heel handig beest. Ik heb nog nooit een tamme gezien, zelfs niet in de nieuwe reeks verzamelkaarten, en daar zitten een heleboel moeilijk te temmen beesten tussen."  
  
"Chocokikkers?", vroeg Jen.  
  
Fedor fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.  
  
"Die eet je toch wel? Het lekkerste snoep dat er is volgens mij!"  
  
"Oh, ik snoep niet veel.", loog Jen snel, want wie hield er nou niet van snoep. "Bijna helemaal niet. Dat is niet erg gezond."  
  
Fedor haalde snel een zakje uit zijn rugzak. In het goud stond er 'chocokikkers' opgeschreven. Fedor deed het kleine zakje open en er sprong een chocolade kikker uit die op de grond belandde en verder sprong. Snel sprong Fedor het beest achterna en hij klemde zijn handen er rond.  
  
"Hebbes!"  
  
Hij stak het chocolade beest in zijn mond.  
  
"Heerlijk!", zei hij met zijn mond vol chocolade.  
  
Jen keek met ogen zo groot als soepborden toe.  
  
"Het zijn slechts betoverde chocolade snoepjes!", zei Fedor toen hij Jen's geschrokken blik zag.  
  
Hij haalde een plaatje uit het zakje en gaf het aan Jen.  
  
Er stond een heks op met een klein mensje in haar handen, met gouden doorschijnende vleugels. Jen was een beetje verrast dat de heks en het elfje bewogen op de kaart.  
  
"Een elfje, wat lief!", zei Jen enthousiast.  
  
"Pf… Meisjes.", zuchtte Fedor.  
  
Jen las wat aan de achterkant van de kaart stond. 'Fata Morgana en haar trouwe watervalelf Isabel' stond er als titeltje. Jen wou verder lezen, maar Fedor begon alweer te praten.  
  
"Je mag het kaartje gerust houden. Ik heb ze toch al allemaal. Mijn grootoom heeft decennia geleden de chocokikkers uitgevonden."  
  
"Serieus?", vroeg Jen geïnteresseerd. Haar vader was immers ook een zakenman, hij zou misschien iets kunnen leren ervan. Jen was er zeker van dat springende chocoladekikkers het ook goed zouden doen in de winkels in haar dorp.  
  
Jen durfde wel niet meer te vragen hoe ze terug kon keren naar haar huis. Ze vond het te interessant om nu al te vertrekken.  
  
"Ikzelf ben ook een beetje toverkok.", gaf Fedor verlegen toe. "Ik probeer een nieuw product op de markt te brengen. Ik heb al gedacht aan chocolade vliegen, maar die zijn onmogelijk te vangen, dat is niet erg plezant voor degene die het zou kopen. En de poten van de chocolade spinnen zouden afbrokkelen in het pakje. Hun poten zijn veel te dun. Ik ben nog op zoek naar inspiratie."  
  
Fedor vertelde uren aan een stuk over zichzelf en zijn familie. Jen knikte alleen maar. Zijn jargon was nogal vreemd. Dreuzels, smekkies in alle smaken, huiselfen waren maar een paar woorden waarbij Jen zich in het begin geen voorstelling van kon maken. Maar toch begon ze het door te hebben. Jen was een dreuzel, geloofde ze zelf, want ze was geen tovenaar. Tovenaars waren geen dreuzels. En dreuzels wisten niets van tovenaars, Zweinsveld, chocokikkers of mythische wezens zoals eenhoorns.  
  
"Dreuzels kunnen Zweinsveld niet zien. Zweinsveld is beveiligd met allerlei spreuken. Dat geldt ook voor Zweinstein. Gelukkig maar! Stel je voor dat een dreuzel op een dag Zweinsveld zou binnenwandelen. Die zou niet geloven wat hij zag! En hij zou het aan de hele wereld vertellen. Dat mag gewoonweg niet!", had Fedor gezegd.  
  
"Waarom mogen ze het niet weten?"  
  
Fedor had vijf seconden gezwegen, wat ook de eerste en laatste keer in hun gesprek was dat hij zo lang zweeg. Daarna had hij geantwoord dat dreuzels het niet zouden begrijpen, alhoewel Jen dat maar een ondermatig antwoord had gevonden.  
  
Nu vertelde Fedor weer over zijn jonger broertje, dat aan zijn tweede jaar in Zweinstein zou beginnen. Trots vertelde Fedor dat zijn broertje bij Ravenklauw zat, waar hijzelf ook had gezeten. Jen kon zich niet voorstellen wat een Ravenklauw was.  
  
"Waar heb jij gezeten op Zweinstein?", vroeg Fedor plots.  
  
"Ik heb nooit op Zweinstein gezeten.", antwoordde Jen snel.  
  
"Heb je dan op een andere school gezeten?", vroeg Fedor verward.  
  
"Wel, euhm, ik heb vooral op dreuzelscholen gezeten.", mompelde Jen stil.  
  
"Dreuzelscholen? Waarom dat? Zijn je ouders geen tovenaars?"  
  
"Oh jawel!", loog Jen snel. "Maar ze wouden dat ik… iets anders werd dan tovenaar."  
  
Fedor keek haar vreemd aan.  
  
"Wat ben je dan wel?"  
  
"Vampierendoder!", antwoordde ze nog voordat ze iets anders kon bedenken. Gelukkig wist ze redelijk veel over vampieren. Ze had vaak genoeg boeken erover gelezen en films zoals Dracula gezien om er iets zinnigs over te zeggen. Dat hoopte ze toch.  
  
"Wow!", reageerde Fedor fel. "Dat is gaaf. Hoe pak je dat aan? Met toverspreuken en vervloekingen? Mijn nonkel is er ook een! Hij zit momenteel in Transsylvanië."  
  
"A ja, daar hebben ze er best veel last van…", viel Jen snel in om intelligent te klinken.  
  
"Eigenlijk valt het nog allemaal reuze mee! De laatste decennia is hun aantal enorm verminderd. Het is amper een tiende van wat het vroeger was. Neen, hier heb je er een heel pak meer! Hoeveel heb je er al gedood?"  
  
"Wel, aangezien ik pas gisteren in deze streek ben aangekomen, één. En best een vervelende!"  
  
Jen boog haar hoofd opzij en deed haar haren op haar rug zodat de twee kleine wondjes in haar nek zichtbaar waren. Fedor keek met grote ogen toe.  
  
"Gaaf! Hoe versla je ze? Toon me enkele van je spreuken!"  
  
"Hoe?", herhaalde Jen zenuwachtig. "Ik gebruik het liefste geen spreuken. Ze zijn niet altijd even betrouwbaar, toch niet bij mij, ik heb nooit op Zweinstein gezeten, weet je. Neen, ik verkies brute kracht."  
  
"Brute kracht?", herhaalde Fedor. "Maar waarom als het met spreuken zoveel makkelijker gaat?"  
  
Jen dacht even na.  
  
"Wel, dan is het tenminste een eerlijke strijd. Vampiers gebruiken ook hun kracht…"  
  
Fedor keek plots op.  
  
"Daar is het!", wees hij opgewonden.  
  
Een gezellig klein dorpje lag op een laag plateau aan de horizon. Het zag eruit als een erg oud Brits dorpje. Er liepen een aantal donkere, aarden wegen naartoe en er lag een muur rond, wat het een rustieke sfeer meegaf.  
  
Fedor begon sneller te lopen, Jen liep thans niet mee.  
  
"Scheelt er iets?"  
  
Fedor had zich omgedraaid en keek Jen verrast aan.  
  
"Ik kom dadelijk pas. Ik blijf nog even bij mijn eenhoorn."  
  
"Ok. Verdwaal niet.", grapte Fedor die snel verder rende.  
  
Jen keek hem na tot hij nog maar een streepje was aan de poorten van Zweinsveld. Jen ging in het gras zitten. Ze was moe gewandeld.  
  
"Waar ben ik in godsnaam…", mompelde ze in zichzelf.  
  
De eenhoorn liep naar Jen tot hij naast haar stond, en ging op zijn knieën zitten. Met zijn grote ogen keek hij Jen aan.  
  
"Je bent een vreemd beest.", zei Jen glimlachend tegen de eenhoorn, die hinnikte. "Alles wat ik vandaag heb meegemaakt is vreemd. Ik ben een dreuzel. Een complete rasechte dreuzel. Ik had nog nooit een vampier gezien voor vandaag, laat staan een eenhoorn. En zo'n gesprek als ik net met Fedor had heb ik ook nog nooit meegemaakt. Ik wist niet eens dat ik een dreuzel was, begrijp je? Ik wist niets van tovenaars af, of van Zweinsveld…"  
  
Jen zuchtte diep en kruiste haar armen over haar knieën, waar ze haar kin op steunde. De eenhoorn keek haar nog steeds aan. De zon ging onder. Ze kon in het gras blijven zitten, of naar Zweinsveld gaan. Wat kon een dreuzel het beste doen? 


	3. De Drie Bezemstelen

Hoofdstuk 3  
  
De Drie Bezemstelen  
  
Jen stond voor de poorten van Zweinsveld. De eenhoorn was haar gevolgd.  
  
"Kom je ook mee binnen?", vroeg ze een beetje verbaasd. "Volgens Fedor zijn jullie niet zo'n sociale beesten. En ook al geen huisdieren. Ga maar terug naar waar je vandaan kwam."  
  
De eenhoorn bleef staan. Jen keek hem onderzoekend aan.  
  
"Ik begrijp echt niet waarom je bij mij wilt blijven. Heb ik iets gedaan of zo?"  
  
De eenhoorn liep naar Jen en wreef met zijn kop tegen haar schouder.  
  
"'t Is al goed…", zuchtte ze terwijl ze hem over zijn manen aaide. "Je mag bij me blijven. Ik heb er eigenlijk niets op tegen. Je hebt waarschijnlijk nog geen naam he?"  
  
Jen dacht even diep na.  
  
"Silver. Dat is een mooie naam. En het past wel bij je."  
  
Silver glimlachte, of ja, hij hinnikte opgewonden, dat is zoiets als glimlachen. Hij volgde Jen terwijl ze door de poort liep. Ze bevonden zich meteen op een winkelstraatje. Buiten hingen overal lantaarns en er waren een paar cafeetjes waar allerlei vreemde types binnengingen. Zo stond een oude heks voor een van de cafés met een zwarte kat in haar armen. Ze droeg zelf ook volledig zwarte kleren en had wratten in haar gezicht, lange zwarte nagels, grote grijze ogen, grijs haar dat alle richtingen uit stak en een grote zwarte muts met oranje tekeningen van wortels als versiering erop genaaid. De kat keek argwanend naar Silver. Zo had Jen zich altijd heksen voorgesteld, maar de rest van het volk op dat straatje zag er niet zo stereotiep uit. Voor de ruit van een winkeltje, "Klieds Kleinste Kleding" stond er met gouden krullerige letters op het glas geschreven, stonden zes wel zéér kleine mannetjes. Volgens Jen waren ze niet groter dan één meter vijfentwintig, dwergjes of zo. Ze hadden hun mollige gezichtjes tegen de ruit gedrukt en hun vettige vingertjes wezen op kleine kledingsstukjes achter het glas. Aan de overkant van de weg stond een tovenaar, met ongeveer dezelfde kleren als Fedor, een lange zwarte mantel en tovermuts, toverstafjes te tonen aan een meisje met lange blonde krullen. Ze droeg een zeer kort paars jurkje, en toen Jen beter keek, zag ze dat er onder het jurkje een staart uitkwam. De staart glansde en krulde een tiental centimeter omhoog telkens dat het meisje moest lachen met hetgeen de tovenaar zei. Haar ogen waren ook volledig paars, net als het jurkje. Terwijl Jen voorbijliep, keek ze naar de toverstafjes. De meeste waren ongeveer even lang als een schoollat, en ze waren allemaal dikker dan een potlood, maar niet veel dikker, merkte Jen. Ze hoorde uit een van de cafés muziek komen, niet bepaald popmuziek, maar een paar fluiten en een snaarinstrument wat ze niet echt kende. Ze hoorde het geklap tot buiten en het leek alsof er veel ambiance was.  
  
"Blijf jij maar hier, Silver.", zei ze stil tegen Silver, die ze naast het café liet staan. Ze vertrouwde hem erop dat hij niet weg zou lopen, en zelfs als hij zou weglopen, zou Jen het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Niemand verplichtte hem naar haar te luisteren.  
  
Jen duwde de deur van het café open en zag dat het café erg vol zat. Alle hoofden waren gericht naar de band die op een verhoog stond. Het waren twee mannen, die allebei fluit speelden, en een vrouw, die op een vreemd soort gitaar speelde. Ze droegen volledig witte tovenaarsgewaden met blauwe afwerking aan de mouwen en de kraag. Iedereen in het publiek bewoog mee op het tempo van de muziek, sommigen klapten, anderen knikten mee of stampten enthousiast met hun voeten op de houten grond, en voor het verhoog waarop de band speelde, waren een aantal kinderen van tussen 5 en 9 aan het dansen op de muziek.  
  
De meeste mensen droegen tovenaarskleden, alhoewel de barmeisjes gewone jurken droegen zoals Jen. Maar niet zo mooi als de hare natuurlijk. Terwijl ze het café rondkeek, merkte ze plots op dat Fedor er ook zat, hij zag haar op hetzelfde moment. Enthousiast wuifde hij dat ze erbij moest komen zitten. Jen liep naar het tafeltje, en zag dat er nog twee jongens naast hem zaten.  
  
"Kom erbij zitten, Jen!", zei Fedor toen ze naast hem stond en hij schoof snel een stoel tussen hem en een jongen met lang blond haar in.  
  
"Dag allemaal.", groette Jen hen nerveus.  
  
"Jen, dit is Niels Grutter", hij wees naar de blonde jongen "en dit is Kenny Loras. Jongens, dit is Jen Lovsky. Ik heb haar deze middag ontmoet. Ze had ook een viavia naar het Oneindige Veld genomen."  
  
"Aangenaam.", zie Kenny Loras terwijl hij Jen een hand schudde. Hij was zwart en hij zag er heel sterk uit. Hij had een grote witte glimlach en was kaal, maar waarschijnlijk niet van natuur, daarvoor was hij nog veel te jong. Niels Grutter schudde ook haar hand, maar hij glimlachte niet zoveel als Kenny of Fedor.  
  
"Niels is jarig vandaag.", lichtte Fedor Jen snel in.  
  
Niels glimlachte zwakjes.  
  
"Hoe oud ben je geworden?", vroeg Jen.  
  
"Twintig.", antwoordde hij grommend.  
  
"Fedor en ik moeten nog jarig worden dit jaar. We zijn allebei in oktober jarig.", vertelde Kenny met zijn gebruikelijke grote glimlach. "Niels is er niet erg blij mee dat hij niet langer een tiener is. Hij vindt het niet meteen een reden om te feesten."  
  
"Ik ben eenentwintig.", zei Jen tegen Niels. "Geloof me, het is niet het einde van de wereld! Wees blij dat je geen puber meer bent."  
  
"Hey! Noem je ons pubers?", vroeg Kenny verontwaardigd en hij en Fedor keken Jen plagend boos aan.  
  
Niels lachte. Dat was de eerste keer, en hij was daarmee voor de rest van de avond goedgezind.  
  
Fedor, Kenny en Niels hadden elkaar niet meer gezien sinds ze waren afgestudeerd aan Zweinstein. Niels woonde in Zweinsveld. Jen luisterde naar alle verhalen die de jongens over hun schooltijd vertelden. Ze was blij dat ze haar niet veel vroegen.  
  
Ze probeerde zoveel mogelijk te onthouden en te begrijpen. Ze vond het wel gezellig. Thuis ging ze nooit uit. Ze had geen vriendinnen in haar dorp. Ze had steeds op kostscholen gezeten, al sinds de kleuterklas. Maar die scholen lagen altijd mijlen van haar thuis af. En de weinige vriendinnen die ze daar had gemaakt had ze sindsdien niet meer gezien. Maar dit was wel tof.  
  
Een van de barmeisjes kwam na een kwartiertje naar hun tafeltje gelopen.  
  
"Wat moeten jullie hebben?", vroeg ze vriendelijk.  
  
Ze draaide zich eerst naar Fedor.  
  
"Boterbier graag."  
  
Kenny en Niels namen ook boterbier.  
  
"Voor mij hetzelfde.", zei Jen tenslotte, hopend dat ze boterbier lustte, ze had het nog nooit geproefd. Het was waarschijnlijk een tovenaarsdrankje.  
  
Niels haalde zijn geldbuidel naar boven om te betalen.  
  
Jen deed hetzelfde, maar Niels hield haar tegen.  
  
"Het is mijn verjaardag, ik betaal wel."  
  
"Maar…"  
  
"Niets te maar-en. Ik betaal en daarmee uit."  
  
Hij haalde wat geld uit zijn buidel. Jen had nog nooit zo'n vreemd geld gezien. Er stonden zonnen, maantjes en sterren in en in sommigen waren gaatjes in die vormen. Snel deed Jen haar portemonnee terug in haar tas. Wat een geluk dat ze niet had moeten betalen. Ze had geen tovenaarsgeld, en ze was niet zeker of ze wel met dreuzelgeld kon betalen.  
  
Het barmeisje was al snel terug en gaf iedereen een pint warm boterbier. Voorzichtig proefde Jen. Het was heerlijk. Ze proefde er niet eens alcohol in. Het proefde ook niet helemaal als bier. Ze vond het heerlijk.  
  
Omstreeks elf uur stopten de muzikanten plots. Iedereen werd stil.  
  
"Wat gebeurt er?", vroeg Jen aan Fedor.  
  
"Het maanfeest.", fluisterde Fedor. "Vanavond is het volle maan. Iedere maand viert men hier dan een feest."  
  
"Waarom?", vroeg Jen.  
  
"Voor de fun natuurlijk! Waarom anders?", glimlachte hij. "Hier in De Drie Bezemstelen organiseert men wel vaker van die dingen. Je moet hier eens komen met Halloween! Ik ben hier nog nooit geweest met Halloween, maar het schijnt echt de moeite waard te zijn, niet Niels?"  
  
"Huh?", vroeg Niels afgeleid.  
  
"Halloween in de Drie Bezemstelen.", herhaalde Fedor.  
  
"O ja, heel eng, echt spooky, je moet zeker eens komen.", zei hij enthousiast.  
  
Ze zwegen en keken naar het verhoog, waar een tovenaar met een dikke bruine snor en een knalgroen gewaad op plaats nam.  
  
"Welkom allemaal op het achtste maanfeest van het jaar!", groette hij het publiek uitbundig.  
  
Iedereen juichte. Jen zat er maar wat stil bij. Iedereen was wel erg opgewonden over dat feest.  
  
"Het is tien uur en dat betekent dat het tijd is om te feesten! Dus ik zou zeggen, schuif de tafels maar opzij!"  
  
De jongens namen snel hun boterbier van de tafel af. Jen volgde hun voorbeeld. Plotseling verdwenen alle tafels in het café. Jen keek met grote ogen toe. Dat was écht toveren. Zoiets had ze nog nooit gezien.  
  
"En laten we ook even van al die stoelen afgeraken!"  
  
Iedereen stond op. Jen kon al raden wat ging gebeuren. Snel stond ze op, tezamen met Fedor, Niels en Kenny. En ja, ook de stoelen waren plots verdwenen.  
  
"Geef jullie boterbier maar hier, ik zet ze wel op de toog.", zei Niels.  
  
Hij nam onhandig de vier boterbiertjes in zijn handen en zette ze op de toog. Daar haalde hij een toverstaf uit zijn zak, draaide er soepel mee en zei iets wat volgens Jen trok op: "Labellus nomens"  
  
Aan de oren van de glazen hingen nu kleine kaartjes met hun namen in groene inkt op geschreven.  
  
Iedereen verzamelde zich rond het verhoog, waar de muzikanten terug op waren verschenen.  
  
"Ik zou zeggen, dans er maar op los!", zei de tovenaar luid.  
  
De muziek begon en alle tovenaars begonnen te dansen, zelfs de barmeisjes achter de toog deden mee. Jen danste eerst onopvallend, terwijl ze naar de tovenaars keek. Die tovenaarskleren waren echt niet gemaakt om in te dansen, vond ze zelf. En echt dansen konden ze ook niet, toch niet zoals gewone mensen, dreuzels. De muziek was dan ook wel anders. Iedereen scheen zich thans rot te amuseren.  
  
Tegen dat het een uur later was, danste Jen normaal mee. Ze moest zich niet inhouden voor de tovenaars. Die merkten toch niets.  
  
"Je danst leuk.", merkte Niels op.  
  
"Inderdaad.", gaf Fedor hem gelijk. "Waar heb je dat geleerd?"  
  
"Bij dreuzels.", antwoordde Jen snel.  
  
"Dreuzels? Kunnen die dan dansen?", vroeg Niels lachend. "Kenny's ouders zijn ook dreuzels, maar Kenny kan niet dansen!"  
  
"Hey!", zei Kenny verontwaardigd. "Ik kan wel dansen, maar niet op dit lawaai!"  
  
"Wij noemen dit muziek.", zei Fedor snel.  
  
"En ik noem dit lawaai.", antwoordde Kenny geërgerd.  
  
"Zijn je ouders dreuzels?", vroeg Jen voorzichtig.  
  
"Ja.", zei Kenny kort. "Ze kunnen nog steeds niet geloven dat ik tovenaar ben. Ze begrijpen er niet de helft van."  
  
"Daar kan ik mee inkomen;", zei Jen.  
  
"Maar ze hebben mij wel leren dansen. Op dreuzelmuziek natuurlijk."  
  
"Volgens mij kun je ook niet dreuzeldansen.", daagde Fedor hem uit.  
  
"Welles!", zei Kenny snel  
  
"Wedden van niet?", lachte Niels.  
  
Kenny beende plots weg, richting podium. De tovenaar met het knalgroene gewaad stond ernaast. Jen zag Kenny iets tegen de man zeggen en daarna terugkeren.  
  
"Zo, nu zullen we eens zien wie hier niet kan dansen.", zei Kenny trots toen hij terugkwam.  
  
Zodra het liedje dat speelde gedaan was kwam de tovenaar terug op het podium.  
  
"We hebben een verzoeknummer gekregen. En niet zomaar enig verzoeknummer, het is een dreuzelnummer!"  
  
Het publiek werd enthousiaster. Toch leek het Jen dat de tovenaars geen idee hadden hoe ze erop moesten dansen, maar ze leken er tenminste wel zin in te hebben.  
  
"Laten we hopen dat iedereen de dans kan bijhouden!"  
  
"Komaan, Jen, nu is het aan ons de beurt om hen te tonen wat we kunnen.", zei Kenny met een blik op Niels en Fedor terwijl hij Jen aan haar hand meesleepte tot voor het podium.  
  
De band begon op een heel ander ritme te spelen.  
  
"Je kunt toch de boogie dansen?", vroeg Kenny snel, en nu ietsje nerveuzer.  
  
"Of ik dat kan?", zei Jen snel. "Natuurlijk! Jij?"  
  
"Ja, dat is zowat de enige dans die ik perfect onder de knie heb."  
  
Kenny nam Jen's handen vast en leidde. Al snel hadden ze allebei het ritme beet en dansten ze de pannen van het dak af. Kenny draaide Jen rond, wierp haar in de lucht, tussen zijn benen door, en vond onderweg nog een aantal passen uit. De andere tovenaars probeerden in het begin ook mee te dansen, maar toen ze Jen en Kenny bemerkten, hielden ze er allemaal mee op en keken ze naar hen. Iedereen klapte enthousiast mee en af en toe hoorden ze een 'oh' of een 'ah' als Kenny Jen in de lucht gooide.  
  
Zodra de dans gedaan was klapte iedereen uitbundig voor Kenny en Jen, zelfs de tovenaar met het groene gewaad en de drie muzikanten. Kenny maakte een buiging en Jen boog sierlijk door haar knieën.  
  
Fedor en Niels stonden te juichen.  
  
"Ik neem alles terug wat ik heb gezegd over dreuzeldansen.", zei Fedor zodra Jen en Kenny aan het oog van het publiek ontsnapt waren.  
  
"En wat je over mij gezegd hebt?", vroeg Kenny plagend.  
  
"Dat nemen we ook terug.", zei Niels.  
  
"Ok, dan vergeef ik jullie.", lachte Kenny.  
  
Een van de barmeisjes kwam plots gehaast dichterbij. Ze was een beetje breedgebouwd, maar zag er wel heel vriendelijk uit. Ze waggelde onhandig met een plateau tussen de mensen door, en ze moest oppassen of ze zou nog een aantal flesjes boterbier laten vallen. Ze zuchtte opgelucht toen ze bij Kenny en Jen stond en fluisterde toen met hoge, opgewekte stem: "Zouden jullie even mee naar achteren willen komen? De baas zou graag met jullie willen spreken."  
  
Kenny en Jen haalden hun schouders op.  
  
"Ok, waarom niet…", zei Kenny.  
  
Ze volgden het barmeisje dat zich voorzichtig een baan door het publiek zocht totdat ze achter de toog een kamer binnengingen. Het was een warme kamer. Tegen de stenen muren stonden boekenkasten en grote wandtapijten vulden de lege plekken tegen de wand op. Er stond een groot, donkerbruin bureau voor het haardvuur en er was een grote lederen stoel naar het haardvuur gericht. Jen en Kenny konden niet zien of er iemand in zat, zo groot was de stoel, en het was ook erg donker in de kamer. Behalve het haardvuur brandden er enkel een paar kaarsen in de hoek van de kamer op een hoog tafeltje.  
  
"Ze zijn hier baas.", zei het barmeisje trots, alsof ze zonet haar leven had moeten wagen om Jen en Kenny mee te krijgen.  
  
"Zeer goed.", hoorden ze een oude, vermoeide mannenstem vanuit de grote stoel zeggen. "Je mag weer gaan."  
  
Het meisje verliet snel de kamer.  
  
Jen en Kenny keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
  
De man in de stoel draaide zich om. Hij was oud. Zijn haren waren grijs, of ja, toch die enkele haren die hij nog had. Zijn korte haren waren extreem dun. Hij droeg een donkergrijs gewaad, alhoewel Jen vermoedde dat het kostuum ooit zwart was geweest. Zijn ogen keken vermoeid, maar tevreden naar Kenny en Jen.  
  
"Zozo…", zuchtte de man met een vriendelijke glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Ik moet zeggen dat ik nogal onder de indruk was van jullie dansen. Niet veel tovenaars kunnen dat."  
  
"Jen is geen tovenaar, ze is een vampierdoder.", viel Kenny trots in.  
  
"A zo…", mompelde de man met een scherpe blik op Jen. "Doe je dat graag?"  
  
Jen werd een beetje rood.  
  
"Dat valt mee.", antwoordde ze stil.  
  
"Wel, laat ik me maar eerst even voorstellen. Ik ben Merl Ven. Ik ben de eigenaar van de Drie Bezemstelen, ook al zul je me niet vaak in het café zelf zien."  
  
"Ik ben Jen Lovsky."  
  
"En ik Kenny Doras."  
  
"Aangenaam. Ik zou jullie graag een voorstel willen doen. Zoals jullie misschien weten, speelt onze band hier iedere avond. En met iedere avond bedoel ik ook iedere avond. Ze hebben geen vrije avond meer gehad sinds verleden winter. Nu zou ik jullie willen vragen of jullie ook zouden willen optreden."  
  
"Excuseer, meneer Ven.", viel Kenny hem in de rede. "Maar ik ben geen muzikant, en ik betwijfel of Jen dat is."  
  
Merl Ven lachte luid.  
  
"Mijn jongen, je moet je daar niet al te druk om maken. Dat leer je snel genoeg. En jullie hoeven geen muziek zelf te spelen, jullie kunnen dansen. Als jullie uiteindelijk zelf de muziek willen brengen of zo is dat ook goed, maar zoals jullie daarnet het publiek in de ban hadden tijdens die boogie was ongelooflijk. Jullie zijn geboren entertainers."  
  
Kenny en Jen keken elkaar aarzelend aan. Ze wouden het eigenlijk niet goed geloven. Het klonk te makkelijk  
  
"Wat krijgen we ervoor in de plaats?", vroeg Kenny sluw.  
  
"Onderdak en eten in de Drie Bezemstelen en één Galjoen per avond dat je optreedt."  
  
"Eén?", vroeg Kenny ontevreden. "Vier."  
  
"Vier?", herhaalde Merl verrast van het lef van Kenny. "Twee krijgen jullie, en niets meer!"  
  
"Twee en een half, of anders niet.", zei Kenny.  
  
Merl keek Kenny lange tijd strak aan en Jen voelde de spanning tussen hun twee.  
  
"Aangenomen!", lachte Merl plots.  
  
Merl stond op en schudde de handen van Kenny en Jen.  
  
"Mijn dochter Rosmerta zal jullie je kamers wijzen. Morgen kunnen jullie een contract komen ondertekenen."  
  
"Akkoord.", glimlachte Kenny tevreden.  
  
Merl Ven duwde op een knopje op zijn armstoel, en plots kwam een jonge, knappe vrouw de kamer binnen.  
  
"Rosmerta, deze jongeren zullen binnenkort optreden. Zou je hen hun kamers kunnen wijzen?"  
  
"Natuurlijk.", glimlachte ze vriendelijk. "Kom maar mee."  
  
Kenny en Jen volgden Rosmerta de kamer uit, door het café waar nog steeds iedereen stond te dansen en vervolgens de trappen op. Er waren minstens acht kamers op de eerste verdieping. Rosmerta opende de twee deuren die aan het uiteinde van de gang lagen.  
  
"Jullie kiezen zelf maar wie waar verblijft. Er zijn eigenlijk geen verschillen, behalve het nummer natuurlijk.", vertelde ze vrolijk.  
  
Jen en Kenny keken even de kamers binnen. Er stond telkens een groot bed, een kast, een tafel en twee stoelen en er was nog een andere deur die waarschijnlijk naar een kleine badkamer leidde. Jen en Kenny besloten onderling dat Kenny nummer zeven kreeg en Jen nummer acht. Daarna haastten ze zich terug de trappen af om het nieuws aan Fedor en Niels te vertellen.  
  
"Ah tof! Dan zijn we nu buren!", reageerde Niels opgewekt.  
  
"Waar woon je dan?", vroeg Jen.  
  
"Wel, twee straatjes verder, dat is niet ver he?", antwoordde Niels lachend.  
  
Fedor vond het ook te gek. Niels stelde meteen voor dat hij wat langer bij hem bleef logeren, en Fedor hapte meteen toe.  
  
"Dat gaat gezellig worden!", zei Fedor terwijl hij Kenny op zijn schouder klopte.  
  
"Ja, dan kunnen we nog eens goed met je lachen!", vulde Niels hem aan.  
  
Als Kenny enkel de boogie kon dansen, dan zat Jen toch wel met een klein probleem. Hoe zouden ze dan ooit voor een publiek iets anders kunnen dansen? Ze zouden heel hard moeten gaan werken. 


	4. Een namiddagje in Zweinsveld

Hoofdstuk 4 Een namiddagje in Zweinsveld 

Het was al snel duidelijk dat het geen vakantie zou worden voor Jen. Ze had graag iedere dag het dorp willen verkennen om zo meer te leren over al het vreemde volk dat langskwam, maar kreeg daar amper de kans toe. Na het ontbijt gingen Kenny en Jen meteen de zolder op, waar Rosmerta hen had toegestaan te oefenen. Er stond een zilveren, cilinderachtige buis, wat Kenny een muzomaat noemde. Volgens Kenny kostte het galjoenen om er een aan te schaffen en nog meer galjoenen om hem up to date te houden. De muziekdoos, zoals Jen het liever noemde, speelde ieder nummer dat je maar wou. Je diende er enkel een briefje met de naam van het liedje in te gooien. Jen vond dat heel handig, vooral als ze een dreuzelnummer wou horen, maar als Kenny er een briefje in gooide, spuwde de muzomaat die terug uit.

"Hebben ze zelfs dat liedje niet geregistreerd!", zuchtte hij dan luid. "Dat heeft weken op de eerste plaats gestaan, en nog kent hij het niet!"

Dreuzelnummers waren gratis, en hoefde je nooit te registreren, want de oorspronkelijke artiesten wisten er niets van. Jen kon zich inbeelden dat de dreuzelartiesten niet erg blij zouden zijn dat te horen. Ze zouden hoogst waarschijnlijk een proces aanspannen.

Jen en Kenny oefenden altijd de volledige voormiddag op allerlei dreuzeldansen. 's Middags aten ze iets in de Drie Bezemstelen, waarna ze meteen terug naar de zolder gingen om te oefenen. 's Namiddags kwamen Fedor en Niels meestal kijken, of ja, kijken, eerder Kenny uitlachen, maar het werd steeds minder grappig, want Kenny werd steeds beter.

Het eerste optreden was zelfs een succes geweest. Het had zo'n uurtje geduurd en er waren zo'n vijftien verschillende dansjes geweest. De band van de Drie Bezemstelen was de dag erop meteen op vakantie gegaan, en hierdoor hadden Jen en Kenny geen vrije tijd meer. Rosmerta of Merl was nog steeds bereid hen vrij te geven, maar Kenny en Jen waren bang dat er iets mis zou gaan als ze niet genoeg voorbereid en geconcentreerd waren, en dus namen ze nooit vrij. 

Het was in Jen's tweede week in de tovenaarswereld dat ze verrast werden door nog een aantal jongeren uit het dorp die graag ook zo wouden leren dansen. Ze kwamen al vroeg in de ochtend, toen Jen en Kenny waren aan het ontbijten, en hadden verlegen gevraagd of Jen en Kenny ook lessen wouden geven. Jen had meteen toegehapt, ook al wist ze dat ze hierdoor nog minder vrije tijd zou krijgen. 

Fedor en Niels waren nog meer verrast geweest met de nieuwe leerlingen dan Jen en Kenny. Toen ze die namiddag niet twee, maar tien mensen zagen oefenen op de muffe, oude zolder, hadden ze niet meer durven lachen met Kenny. Enkele jongens in het groepje waren immers nog slechter dan Kenny was geweest. Zij werden nu het mikpunt van het gegniffel van de twee tovenaars. 

"Jen, moet ik echt met hém dansen?", vroeg een van de meisjes terwijl ze onhandig op een been rondsprong terwijl ze met haar hand over haar andere voet wreef. 

"Sorry, ik bedoelde het zo niet, ik had me gewoon van voet vergist!", probeerde de jongen het meisje voorzichtig te kalmeren.

Jen liep naar hen twee toe. De jongen was nogal breed gebouwd en had niet bepaald het figuur van een danser. Het meisje keek hem boos aan. Jen had hem al meerdere malen op de tenen van de meisjes zien trappen. De jongen keek Jen amper aan te kijken en werd knalrood toen hij merkte dat Jen hem wél aankeek.

"Hoe heet je?", vroeg Jen zacht.

"Andreas.", antwoordde de jongen die niet veel jaren jonger dan Jen was.

"Ik moet toegeven dat je gevoel voor ritme hebt.", begon Jen kalm. "Maar je richtingsgevoel laat te wensen na. Je lijkt me ook niet meteen het type jongen dat danst. Mag ik vragen vanwaar je interesse komt?"

Tot Jens grote verbazing werd de jongen nog roder. Dat had Jen zowat onmogelijk gelegen.

"Ik vind de dreuzelmuziek gewoon goed…", antwoordde de jongen voorzichtig. "Ik ben niet echt een danser, ik ben eerder een muzikant…"

"Een muzikant!", zei Jen verrast. "Wat speel je dan voor instrument?"

"Piano.", antwoordde Andreas snel, en de rode kleur begon uit zijn gezicht te trekken. 

"Dreuzelpiano?", vroeg Jen onzeker.

Andreas lachte.

"Dat is hetzelfde."

Nu was Jen degene die rood werd. Ze maakte vaker van die kleine foutjes. Ze zou voorzichtiger moeten zijn met hetgeen ze vroeg. Ze mocht namelijk niet te fel opvallen.

Kenny had enkele jongeren geïnstrueerd hoe de waltz ging, maar kwam nu ook snel naar Jen en Andreas.

"Dus je speelt piano?", vroeg Kenny enthousiast. 

Andreas knikte.

"Ik speel saxofoon.", zei Kenny.

"Serieus?", vroeg Jen verbaasd. "Dat heb je me nooit gezegd!"

"Je hebt het ook nooit gevraagd."

Jen zweeg. Er was een korte pauze.

"Ik heb een idee…", mompelde Kenny. "Andreas hier kan live muziek spelen, dan wordt het programma wat langer. En als het nodig is, kan ik meespelen."

Jen knikte behoedzaam.

"Tja, piano en saxofoon lenen zich samen perfect voor jazzmuziek. Dat is wel altijd leuk om te horen tussen de dansjes in…", gaf Jen toe.

Andreas keek met grote ogen toe.

"Mag ik dan met jullie mee optreden?", vroeg hij voorzichtig.

"Tuurlijk!", zei Kenny snel.

 "Ho wacht eens!", onderbrak Jen de heren. "We hebben hem nog niet eens horen spelen. En we hebben ook nog niet met Merl erover gesproken!"

"Daar zorg ik wel voor!", reageerde Kenny enthousiast. 

En dat deed hij. Drie dagen later was Andreas' piano naar de zolder van De Drie Bezemstelen verhuisd. Kenny had zijn saxofoon via een paar uilen laten bezorgen. (Jen had met moeite niets gevraagd toen tijdens een les tapdansen een zestal uilen met een groot pak door het zolderraam kwamen binnenvliegen. Sindsdien wist ze wel wat 'een uil sturen' was.)

Kenny en Andreas hadden besloten iedere dinsdag- en dondernamiddag wat te oefenen, en dan had Jen ook eens wat vrije tijd. En ondertussen had ze ook al een paar keer haar loon gekregen, dus kon ze niet wachten om iets van dat geld te spenderen. 

Haar eerste vrije namiddag was veel te kort. Ze bezocht het Krijsende Kot en Zonko's Zoetwarenhuis (waar ze een pakje chocokikkers kocht, voor de kaartjes natuurlijk). Ze kocht zich ook een paar jurken in een van de kledingzaken, maar ze kon het niet weerstaan een tovenaarsgewaad te kopen. Ze wou er absoluut een hebben, en had zich een effen zwart gekocht, dat kon ze dragen als jas, want eens de zomer om zou zijn, zou ze een jas nodig hebben. Ze zag ook de tovenaarsmutsen staan, maar daar raakte ze er geen van aan, ze begreep absoluut niet hoe die dingen in de mode konden zijn.

Jen had ook besloten wat boeken te kopen. Er hadden er al een paar op haar kamer gelegen toen ze aankwam, maar die had ze allemaal al uit, en ze wou absoluut meer te weten komen over deze magische wereld. 

Een oude man met witte strepen in zijn blonde haar zat achter de toonbank een boek te lezen. Hij keek niet op toen Jen de winkel binnenkwam. 

"Middag…", mompelde hij terwijl hij ijverig verder las.

"Middag.", groette Jen voorzichtig terug.

Ze keek op haar gemak rond. De kamer was wel acht meter hoog, en je kon de muren niet zien door de hoge boekenrekken die ervoor stonden. Enkele hoge ladders op wieltjes stonden ernaast, zodat je zelfs aan de bovenste boeken zou komen. 

Jen begaf zich onwillekeurig naar een van de rekken. Ze las enkele titels van de boeken. "Cuisineren met centauren', 'toveren met eten', 'Je diner laten eten én animeren tegelijk'… Bij dat laatste boek zag ze op de voorkant een tomatensoep in een bord de vorm van een jongleur aannemen en de balletjes in de lucht gooien. Jen grinnikte. Ze vond het fantastisch hoe iedere foto een soort minitv'tje was. Maar Jen wou niet leren koken, dus liep ze wat verder langs de rekken. 'De grootste verschillen tussen tovenaars en dreuzels' Jen nam snel het boek uit het rek. Dat zou ze moeten kopen. Daar zou ze veel van kunnen leren. Behalve dat boek, vond ze uiteindelijk nog drie andere interessante boeken: 'Tovenaarsmuziek voor beginners', 'Het groot verklarend woordenboek' en 'Je-weet-wel-wie', een historie'. Dat laatste boek had haar aandacht getrokken doordat er een tiental boeken van opeen lagen gestapeld. En de titel vond ze ook wel leuk klinken, want ze vond de naam 'je-weet-wel-wie' grappig. Eigenlijk had ze geen enkel idee wie ze met je-weet-wel-wie bedoelden. 

De verkoper keek haar even vreemd aan toen ze hem de boeken gaf. Waarschijnlijk was hij verrast door de verscheidenheid aan genres. Jen betaalde de boeken en verliet daarna de winkel met het idee om nog even wat rond te kijken in het dorp alvorens terug te keren naar De Drie Bezemstelen.

Met haar walk-man op haar hoofd en grote tassen in haar handen slenterde Jen langs de raampjes van de winkels. Het was druk, zoals altijd, en er was weer veel vreemd volk op de straten te zien. Jen herkende een feeks (Fedor had haar eens een aangewezen na een optreden), een paar dwergjes (die zag je altijd wel) en dan liepen er natuurlijk nog een heleboel tovenaars en heksen rond in hun typische gewaden. 

Voor het raam van een dierenwinkel bleef Jen staan. De dieren gedroegen zich wel érg vreemd. Enkele ratten probeerden een hoge piramide te vormen door op elkaar te springen en zo Jens aandacht te trekken. Twee kleine, lieve boskatjes zaten poeslief boven op een glazen kooi waarin een aantal slangen langzaam zaten rond te kronkelen. Jen vond de slangen het interessantste. Ze staken hun tong naar Jen uit. Jen overwoog er een te kopen, namelijk de volledig zwarte met de gele oogjes, maar ze herinnerde zich dat ze Silver al had, en dat ze nooit een slang zou mogen meenemen naar huis, als ze naar huis terugkeerde. 

Jen besloot nog snel even Silver te gaan zoeken. Hij zat waarschijnlijk buiten de muren van Zweinsveld te grazen, zoals hij altijd deed overdag. 's Avonds keerde hij altijd terug naar de Drie Bezemstelen, om aan de zijkant van het gebouw onder een afdakje dat Merl had laten maken te slapen. 

Met een spijtig gevoel keek Jen een laatste keer naar de slangen en draaide ze zich om om naar Silver te gaan kijken.

BANG!

Met een klap was ze tegen iemand opgebotst. Haar tassen waren op de grond gevlogen, en hetzelfde gold voor haar walk-man, die tegen de grond kapot was gevallen. 

"Oh, sorry!", zei Jen snel, nog voordat ze de persoon had aangekeken. "Ik had niets gehoord of gezien."

Snel ging ze op haar hurken zitten om haar tassen op te rapen. De man bukte zich om haar te helpen.

"Het was mijn fout, ik had ook niet gekeken.", bloosde hij. 

De man was er zo rood als een biet door, want zijn haren waren al van nature rood en hij bloosde zich te pletter. Jen zag achter hem nog een jongen staan, waarschijnlijk de zoon, want hij had al even rode haren. 

Jen stond snel recht en de man gaf haar snel haar zakken terug. In zijn andere hand hield hij de walkman, die helemaal uit elkaar hing.

"Het spijt me. Dit was niet mijn bedoeling.", verontschuldigde hij zichzelf terwijl hij nog roder werd en verward naar de walkman staarde. "Ik zou het voor u maken, maar ik weet niet wat het is…"

"Oh, eeuhm, dat geeft niets.", zei Jen snel "Ik kan er altijd een nieuwe halen in een dreuzelwinkel."

De ogen van de man lichtten plots op en hij leek plots eerder rood van opwinding te zijn dan rood van schaamte. 

"Een dreuzelwinkel?", vroeg hij geïnteresseerd. 

"Eeuh, ja… ", antwoordde Jen onzeker. "Ik kom er vaak genoeg. Ik ben namelijk opgegroeid bij dreuzels."

"Serieus?", vroeg de man nog meer geïnteresseerd. "Ik ben Arthur Wemel. En dit is mijn oudste zoon Bill."

Arthur en Bill schudden Jens hand.

"Ik ben Jen Lovsky."

"Jen Lovsky?", vroeg Bill snel. "De vampierdoder die nu in de Drie Bezemstelen danst?"

Jen keek een beetje geschrokken naar Bill. Hoe wist hij dat?

"Oh, excuseer.", reageerde Bill snel zodra hij Jens blik zag. "Ik stuur regelmatig een uil naar Kenny. Ik ken hem vanop Zweinstein."

"A zo." , zuchtte Jen opgelucht.

"Wil je misschien iets mee gaan drinken?", vroeg Arthur. "Ik betaal wel want ik heb tenslotte je…ding… kapotgemaakt."

"Een walkman", viel Jen snel in.

"Juist."

"Ok, waarom niet."

Jen ging met Arthur en Bill naar de Drie Bezemstelen, waar Arthur haar maar bleef doorvragen over hoe een walkman werkte en wat het deed. Om van zijn gevraag af te zijn, besloot Jen hem het ding te geven. Ze kon er toch niets mee aanvangen. Jen had gehoopt dat ze daardoor Arthur een beetje stil kon krijgen, maar integendeel, hij bleef maar doorvragen over dreuzeldingen zoals 'tevelisie' en 'kompoeters'. Tegen zes uur herinnerde Bill zijn vader eraan dat ze eens terug naar hun huis moesten verdwijnselen en namen ze afscheid van Jen. 

Jen had geen tijd meer om naar Silver te gaan en ging meteen naar de zolder om te zien of Andreas en Kenny goed hadden geoefend.

"Eindelijk!", zuchtte Kenny toen Jen de deur opende. "We zitten al uren te wachten!"

"We moeten je iets vragen.", vulde Andreas aan. "Kun je zingen?"


	5. Dieven in de Nacht

Hoofdstuk 5 Dieven in de nacht 

Jen was op haar minst verrast door de vraag. Wat waren ze van plan?

"Hangt van het lied af…", antwoordde Jen twijfelend.

Andreas en Kenny glimlachten breed. 

"Fantastisch!", zei Kenny. "We hebben je nodig als achtergrondstem. We hebben ook al de andere dansers gevraagd, maar die meisjes waren zo verlegen… We waren zeker dat je het wel zou doen!"

"Doen? Wat doen?", vroeg Jen verrast.

Kenny en Andreas vertelden over een nummer dat ze geschreven hadden. Ze leken er apetrots op. Ze zeiden dat ze Jen écht nodig hadden als backing vocal en dat Kenny zou zingen en een stukje saxofoon zou spelen en dat Andreas dan begeleidde op de piano. Jen bleef er echter heel sceptisch tegen en stond erop dat ze het liedje eerst hoorde. Kenny en Andreas keken elkaar aan en glimlachten. Andreas ging meteen achter zijn piano zitten en zette enkele akkoorden in.

De volgende dag kwamen Niels en Fedor in de voormiddag al langs.

"Waarom moesten we zo vroeg al komen?", vroeg Fedor zeurend. "Normaalgezien slapen wij altijd uit!"

"Luieriken!", zei Kenny. "Dit moeten jullie gewoonweg horen!"

De andere dansers en danseressen zetten zich ook neer tegen de muur, wachtend op de show van Kenny, Andreas en Jen. Jen had ondertussen aangeboden om tamboerijn te spelen, want iemand zou het ritme moeten bijhouden en daar leek zij geen probleem mee te hebben.

Kenny en Jen zongen en Andreas speelde de pannen van het dak. Het nummer swingde. Niemand bleef er stil van zitten, zelfs Fedor en Niels deden een aantal pogingen om mee te bewegen op het ritme ervan, wat leidde tot veel gegniffel van de dansers. Na afloop klapten ze allemaal ook zeer luid. 

"Hoe hebben jullie dat gefikst?", vroeg Niels verrast. "Dat was fantastisch!"

"Het komt eigenlijk door Andreas. Hij is een muziektalent!", zei Jen lachend terwijl Andreas bescheiden bloosde. "En Kenny heeft de tekst geschreven!"

"Jullie moeten het zeker op plaat uitbrengen!", zei Niels.

"Op plaat?", vroeg Jen geschrokken.

"Ja, wat anders?", ging Fedor verder. "Het gaat een hit voelen, we voelen het. En jullie moeten het zeker en vast vanavond tijdens jullie show spelen!"

Jen, Kenny en Andreas keken elkaar aan. 

"Ik ga er met Merl over spreken.", besloot Kenny.

Merl was zoals steeds te vinden voor het idee. Het nummer werd een vast onderdeel van hun show en een week later namen ze het op plaat op. Het nummer heette "Something else". Ze hadden lang nagedacht over een groepsnaam en hadden toen besloten om zich "The Wiz" te noemen.

Niels en Fedor waren ganse dagen bezig met uilen te versturen naar iedereen die ze kenden om iedereen dan ervan te overtuigen het nummer eens te registreren. En dat lukte ook nog! Zo goed zelfs dat het nummer zelfs op de tovenaarsradio gedraaid werd. 

Merl zag dit maar al te graag gebeuren, want het werd aanzienlijk drukker in Zweinsveld en dan vooral in De Drie Bezemstelen! Zelfs de Ochtendprofeet kwam langs om enkele leden te interviewen.

Iedereen leek erg opgewonden over dit succes. Iedereen behalve Jen… Toegegeven, Jen was inderdaad wel blij dat het zo goed ging. Geld was geen probleem meer in de tovenaarswereld. Ze had genoeg vrienden gemaakt. Ze had werk. Het ging haar beter af dan ooit tevoren. Maar ze was geen tovenaar en durfde er niet aan te denken wat er zou gebeuren als iemand erachter zou komen dat ze een dreuzel was. De enige die ze dat tot nog toe had verteld was Silver.

Silver had het ook niet veel makkelijker gekregen. Een vervelende journaliste van de Ochtendprofeet was erachter gekomen dat de zangeres van The Wiz een tamme eenhoorn had, en dat was bijna voorpaginanieuws geworden! Nu wouden steeds meer mensen in Zweinsveld Silver zien en Merl had het afdakje aan het steegje helemaal laten dichttimmeren, zodat niemand Silver zou kunnen lastigvallen.

Het waren inderdaad zeer drukke tijden. Het was zaterdag en dat betekende dat de Drie Bezemstelen nog voller zat dan normaal. Eerst gaven Jen en de anderen hun dansdemonstraties, die nog beter en populairder dan ervoor waren. En als afsluiter zongen ze dan "Something Else". Jen hield wel van het optreden, van het publiek, maar toch ontbrak er iets. Ze wou vrij zijn. Wie niet eigenlijk? Ze had geen vrije tijd meer en Silver zag ze ook amper. Na het optreden ging ze met Andreas en Kenny aan het tafeltje van Niels en Fedor zitten.

"Kenny, als jullie manager waren we zo aan het denken…", begon Fedor. "Jullie zouden een soort van solonaam moeten hebben."

"Solonaam?", vroeg Andreas.

"Ja.", knikte Niels. "Toegegeven. Jen… Andreas… Kenny… Die namen zijn wel ok. Maar ze zeggen niet veel. Je moet een artiestennaam hebben waarvan men zegt: 'wow, dit is het helemaal!' Maar dat hebben jullie dus niet."

"Helemaal niet, zou ik zelfs zeggen!", ging Fedor terug verder. "In ieder geval, laten we eens brainstormen. Als jullie managers is het onze taak jullie populair te houden!"

"Sinds wanneer zijn zij onze managers?", vroeg Jen stil aan Andreas en Kenny, die gniffelden. 

"Jen!", zei Fedor boos. "Een beetje respect voor je managers!"

Kenny en Andreas gierden van het lachen. Fedor en Niels werden rood en meenden het dus wel echt. Jen vond het ook een grappig zicht.

"Wij waren zo aan het denken… Kenny! Jouw artiestennaam is beter… Lion! En Andreas, jij bent dan Bear!"

"Lion en Bear?", herhaalde Jen lachend. "Ik zou zeggen: Kitty en Teddy. Dat past beter."

Jen lachte zich krom, maar de vier jongens keken haar halfboos aan.

"Grapje.", zuchtte ze toen ze de boze blikken zag.

"Ok. Vergeven.", zei Niels pompeus. "En Jen, voor jou dachten we eerder aan Swan of zo."

"Hè ba, neen, ik haat zwanen!", mopperde Jen.

"Eerlijk gezegd word ik liever ook niet geassocieerd met een beer.", gaf Andreas toe.

"Ja, en Lion vind ik ook niet het van het… Zo wild ben ik niet eens!"

"_Wild thing… Tududududu… __You make my…_", begonnen Jen en Andreas te zingen. 

"Och zwijg toch!", zei Kenny geënerveerd.  

Jen en Andreas brulden van het lachen. 

"Ok. Nieuw idee.", lachte Jen. "Ik noem jullie Andere Andreas en Kenny de Kenner. Wat vinden jullie van die namen?"

Iedereen lachte.

"Dat zijn de dufste namen die ik ooit heb gehoord.", grinnikte Kenny de Kenner. 

"Helemaal mee eens.", zei Andere Andreas. "Dan noemen wij jou Jammerende Jenny."

Alle jongens lachten. 

"De echte Jammerende Jenny zou dat niet zo graag hebben.", zei Fedor.

"Inderdaad.", zei Niels.

"De échte Jammerende Jenny?", herhaalde Jen verbaasd.

"O ja, zei zit op Zweinstein. Spookt daar rond. Is al jaren dood. Zit altijd te jammeren. Te wenen op de meisjeswc's.", legde Niels uit.

"Gezellig.", lachte Jen.

"Hey! Wacht eens even! Ik heb een leuke naam voor Jen!", riep Andreas plots.

"Wat dan?", vroegen Niels en Fedor tegelijkertijd.

"Wel, ze heet Jen Lovsky, dus, ik was zo aan het denken aan: J Lo!"

Het was even stil en plots begonnen Niels en Fedor luid te lachen.

"Haha! Dat is een goeie! Nee joh! Haha… Andreas toch! Als jullie managers moeten we die naam afraden. Wat een belachelijke artiestennaam! Haha… Dat spreekt toch niemand aan! Hahaha..."

Niels en Fedor bleven nog minuten nalachen. Jen vond de naam niet zo slecht klinken eigenlijk. Andreas vond ook dat het een goede naam was, maar ze zwegen voor de rest van de avond over de artiestennamen. Die kon je niet op één avondje bedenken. 

Na middernacht was het grootste deel van het volk weg. Niels en Fedor waren al door naar huis en Andreas en Kenny zaten binnen te discussiëren over hun volgende nummer.

"Een rocknummer, Andreas!"

"Neen, neem een gewoon popliedje! Dat is altijd ok!"

"Rocknummers hebben meer karakter! Die houden veel langer! Dat kan een klassieker worden!"

"We spelen niet eens gitaar, Kenny! Hoe moeten wij een rocknummer gaan schrijven?"

Jen luisterde het gesprek van een paar plaatsen verder af. Die paar uurtjes na middernacht waren eigenlijk de enige vrije uurtjes die ze hadden, en het enige dat Kenny en Andreas deden was discussiëren over hun optredens en hun muziek. 

Jen wou nog even naar buiten om wat frisse lucht te snuiven. Overdag ging ze niet meer naar buiten. Enkel 's nachts, wanneer niemand haar zou herkennen in het donker. Het was muisstil buiten. Heerlijk, vond Jen. Binnen was het altijd lawaaierig. De volle maan scheen hoog boven de daken van de kleine Zweinsveld-huisjes. Jen was hier dus al één maand. Ze was ook met een volle maan aangekomen. Jen glimlachte. Ze kon niet geloven dat er nog maar een maand verstreken was. Ze had al veel vrienden gemaakt. Jen grinnikte en liep naar het steegje om te zien of Silver er al was. Plots bleef Jen stil staan voor ze de draai nam. Ze hoorde iets. Mensen mompelden iets in het steegje. Plots hoorde ze een luide knal, gevolgd door het gehinnik van Silver. 

"Pak hem!", hoorde Jen een man zeggen terwijl Silver bleef hinniken.

"Petrificus totalus!", brulde een andere man.

Het gehinnik van Silver stopte meteen. Trillend van angst bleef Jen staan. Silver was in gevaar. Ze waren iets met Silver aan het doen. Ze moest helpen. Silver had haar ook geholpen toen zij in het Oneindige Veld was aangevallen door die vampier. Jen verzamelde al haar moed en stormde het steegje in.

"Hey! Durven jullie wel!", schreeuwde ze zo luid ze kon.

Ze zag nu pas wat er aan de hand was. Er waren vier gemaskerde mannen in het steegje, en Silver lag er als verlamd bij. Een van de mannen had de muren van het afdakje stuk geblazen met een toverspreuk en het leek erop dat ze Silver wouden stelen. 

Silver kon helemaal niet bewegen en Jen slikte. Ze zou het alleen tegen hen moeten opnemen. 

Jen zag net de ijzeren deksel van een vuilnisbak liggen en greep deze zo snel ze kon, waarna ze deze naar een van de mannen met een toverstof gooide. Het deksel raakte de man boven op zijn borstkas, en de toverstaf vloog uit zijn handen, tot net voor Jen. De andere mannen keken verward toe. Hier hadden ze helemaal niet op gerekend. Jen nam gebruik van dat moment van verwarring om de toverstaf op te rapen. Ze mikte de toverstaf op de mannen en schreeuwde de eerste spreuk die bij haar opkwam.

"Labellus nomens!"

Er spoten vreemde vonken uit de toverstaf en het licht ervan was zo fel dat Jen haar ogen moest dichtdoen. Toen Jen haar ogen terug opende, zag ze dat de vier mannen een reusachtig groot naamkaartje rond hun nek hadden hangen. 

De vier mannen lachten luid. Jen schaamde zich rot. Ze had de spreuk niet eens fatsoenlijk uitgevoerd! De naamkaartjes waren reusachtig groot en al!

"Haha! Moeten wij hier bang van zijn of wat?", zei de eigenaar van de toverstaf. 

Zijn vrienden schaterden het uit.

Jen werd rood. Wat een stomme spreuk. Plots ging er bij haar een lampje branden.

"Tja, eigenlijk mogen jullie nu wel bang zijn.", zei Jen met een brede glimlach, waar de mannen sceptisch naar keken. "Nu ik jullie namen weet, moet ik ze enkel bij het ministerie aangeven en dan zitten jullie in een paar dagen in Azkaban."

De mannen werden plots stil, keken naar de reusachtige naamkaartjes die rondom zich hingen en slikten. Snel trokken ze de naamkaartjes van hun nek af en gooiden ze die op de grond. 

"Alsof wij je zullen laten gaan!", zei de eigenaar van de toverstaf luid.

Nu slikte Jen. Ze maakte geen kans tegen vier volwassen tovenaars.

"Wat mot dat hier?!", brulde plots een stem achter Jen. 

Jen zag dat de vier tovenaars begonnen te beven en langzaam draaide Jen zich ook om. Een reus van een man stond in het steegje. Hij was zo breed dat het bijna onmogelijk was het steegje te verlaten zonder hem te vragen even te schuiven. Hij peilde minstens een meter boven Jen uit, zo leek het wel. Hij had een grote bruine baard en ook een hele bos haar op zijn rug hangen. Zijn oogjes keken de vier dieven streng aan. Plots hief een van hen zijn toverstok op, maar nog voordat hij iets kon zeggen, schreeuwde de vreemde man "Expelliarmus!" en alle drie de toverstaffen van de tovenaars vlogen uit hun handen. Jen keek de reus weer aan en zag dat hij zelf een roze paraplu had uitgestoken. Jen keek hem vreemd aan. De man keek haar even nerveus terug aan, maar richtte zich daarna weer meteen op de dieven. 

"Een eenhoorn pikken! Dat jullie zoiets derven! Ik mot jullie angeven, dat mot ik!", zei de man boos. 

De dieven keken snel naar elkaar en plots verdwijnselden ze alle vier. Jen zuchtte opgelucht en spurtte snel naar Silver. Ze aaide hem over zijn manen, maar Silver bewoog niet.

"Wat is dit?", vroeg Jen aan de man, die nog steeds in het steegje stond.

"Een rotspreuk, dat is't zeker!", gromde hij. "'t Komt vanself wel goed met 'm. Binne een paar uurtjes is 't uitgewerkt. Dan kan ie weer rond galopperen alsof 't niets is."

Jen aaide Silver nog eens en stond daarna recht en draaide zich om naar de vreemdeling.

"Ik ben Jen.", stelde Jen zich voor. "Jen Lovsky."

"Rubeus. Rubeus Hagrid. Zeg maar Hagrid."

Jen en Hagrid schudden elkaars hand. Hagrid keek naar Silver.

"Mooie eenhoorn heb je daar.", zei Hagrid verlegen. "Is ie van jou?"

"Jep.", zei Jen die zelf de neiging had om met een accent te gaan praten. "Helemaal van mij. Wil je hem eens aaien?"

Hagrid keek Jen aan alsof ze net iets ongelooflijks had gezegd.

"Wat?", vroeg Jen toen ze Hagrids blik zag.

"Een eenhoorn die zich laat aaien door mannen? Das iets nieuws!", zei Hagrid verbaasd.

"Hoezo?", vroeg Jen voorzichtig.

Hagrid leek wel veel te kennen van eenhoorns. Hij vertelde Jen dat eenhoorns zich zelden lieten aaien door mensen, en al helemaal niet door mannen. Hij vroeg haar hoe het kwam dat Silver wel bij haar bleef.

"Ik weet het eigenlijk niet… ", antwoordde Jen nerveus. "Ik was in het Oneindige Veld en werd aangevallen door een vampier. Ik versloeg hem, werd terug wakker, en plots stond Silver daar. Hij is me blijven volgen sindsdien."

"Vreemd…", mompelde Hagrid. "Je heb niks voor 'm gedaan of zo?"

"Neen…", antwoordde Jen onzeker. "Niet dat ik weet."

"Hij stond er dus gewoon?", vroeg Hagrid.

"Inderdaad.", zegt Jen. "Ik weet het niet… Misschien had hij me zien vechten met die vampier, en daarom lekte hij misschien het bloed uit mijn nek of zo, ik heb eigenlijk geen…"

"Ho!", onderbrak Hagrid Jen plots. "Je bloed? Heef ie je bloed gedronken?"

"Ja.", antwoordde Jen onzeker. "Waarom?"

"Dat verklaart 't!", zei Hagrid luid en opgewekt. "Ie heeft je bloed gehad!"

"Ja, dat zei je al…"

"Neen, je begrijpt 't nie. Een eenhoorn voelt aan of ie iemand kan vertrouwen! Als ie bloed heeft gedronken van jou, is er nou een link tussen jou en 'm! Ie voelt gewoon alles wat jij voelt! Daarom vertrouwt ie je! Ie weet wat je denkt! Voor altijd!", legde Hagrid enthousiast uit.

"Dus het komt gewoon doordat hij mijn bloed heeft gedronken dat hij bij mij blijft?", vroeg Jen om te controleren of ze het begrepen had.

"Jep! Das alles!"

Jen keek even naar Silver, die nog steeds verlamd op de grond lag, maar die zich tenminste terug op zijn gemak voelde.

"Tof!", grinnikte Jen naar Silver.

Hagrid glimlachte.

"Ik moet ook mar es door!", zei Hagrid terwijl hij zich omdraaide. "Anders vraagt Perkamentus zich af waar ik blijf!"

"Professor Perkamentus?", herhaalde Jen verschrokken. "Het hoofd van Zweinstein? Ben jij dan een leerkracht?"

Het leek Jen wel mogelijk dat Hagrid een leerkracht was. Hij wist toch veel van eenhoorns! En hij had haar daarnet van die dieven kunnen redden.

"Nee. Jachtopziener.", bloosde Hagrid terwijl hij zijn paraplu verlegen in zijn hand klemde.

"Is dat een toverstaf?", vroeg Jen glimlachend en wijzend naar de roze paraplu.

Hagrid werd helemaal rood en schudde verwoed zijn hoofd.

"Tuurlijk niet. Een toverstaf… Belachelijk… Een kleine roze paraplu? Helemaal niet. Alsof ik mag toveren! …Woops…"

"Je mag niet toveren?!", lachte Jen.

Hagrid keek geërgerd.

"Dan is dat dus wel je toverstaf!", merkte Jen op terwijl ze weer naar de paraplu wees.

"Hou 't stil, wil je?", zei Hagrid terwijl hij Jen streng aankeek.

Jen knikte en glimlachte.

"Tuurlijk. Je hebt trouwens mij en Silver geholpen. Geen probleem. Ik zal niemand er iets van zeggen!"

Hagrid zuchtte opgelucht.

"Ik hoop 't."

"Echt waar.", beloofde Jen. "Maak je niet druk."

Hagrid knikte om zichzelf ervan te overtuigen Jen te geloven.

Jen keek terug naar de plaats waar de tovenaars hadden gestaan en zag de reusachtige naamkaartjes en de toverstaf liggen. Jen ging erheen en raapte de dingen op.

"Slim seg.", feliciteerde Hagrid Jen. "Hun namen te weten te komen! Nu ken je ze aan't ministerie geve! En die zorgen dat ze een proces aan h'n broek krijge! Den kennen ze je gaan betalen! Of in Azkaban terecht komen!"

Jen grinnikte en gaf de naamkaartjes aan Hagrid.

"Doe jij het dan? Ik heb het een beetje druk met optreden…"

Hagrid keek haar plots met grote ogen aan.

"Das waar ook! Jij bent van The Wiz! Fantastisch nummer seg! Niet te doen! 'k Had er helemaal nie aan gedach!", stotterde Hagrid enthousiast.

Jen bloosde.

"Ja, dat ben ik.", bevestigde ze verlegen.

Hagrid vertelde Jen dat ze op Zweinstein maar één muzomaat hebben, maar dat ze het liedje meteen hadden geregistreerd en dat zelfs Perkamentus het nummer goed vond en heel verrast was want hij kende Kenny nog van op Zweinstein. Hagrid beloofde Jen meteen dat hij de namen ook aan het ministerie zou doorgeven.

"'k Mot nou echt es weg.", zei Hagrid tenslotte. "'k Zal binnenkort es komen kijken naar een optreden of zo!"

"En dan zal ik je voor niets binnenlaten!", lachte Jen.

"Rosmerta laat me altijd vor niets binnen!", grinnikte Hagrid. "Vaste klant, weet je!"

Jen lachte en nam afscheid van Hagrid.

"Tot binnenkort!", riep Jen nog na terwijl ze Hagrid door de hoofdstraat van Zweinsveld naar de poort zag lopen.

"Dag Jen! Zorg vor jezelf!", riep Hagrid luid terug terwijl hij nog even wuifde.

Zodra Hagrid uit het zicht was liep Jen terug naar Silver. Jen bleef bij hem zitten. Uiteindelijk legde ze zich bij Silver neer en viel ze in slaap.

De volgende ochtend verschrok Jen zich toen ze terug wakker werd. Ze herinnerde zich snel hetgeen er de vorige avond was gebeurd. Ze draaide zich naar Silver, die luid hinnikte en recht kwam. Silver galoppeerde door de lege straten naar de weides achter het dorpje. Jen glimlachte, tevreden dat Silver weer kon bewegen, en ging zelf terug De Drie Bezemstelen binnen.

Eventjes iedereen kort bedanken om te reviewen! Ik ben zot van reviews, dus wees niet bang en druk op 'submit a review' hieronder! 

**Ik veronderstel dat er iedere week à twee weken een nieuw hoofdstuk geupload zal worden! Als jullie je ondertussen vervelen, lees dan de enige andere Nederlandse HP fanfictie van het moment, namelijk die van Casvv, (oftewel Cassie)! En doe dit zeker als jullie willen lezen over Harry en Hermelien en co, want ik kan nu al met zekerheid zeggen dat Harry niet in Jen Lovsky zal voorkomen.**

**Waarom vraag je? Als jullie de inleiding op ff.net hebben gelezen, zagen jullie dat er stond dat dit verhaal zich 3 jaar na de dood van de Potters afspeelt. Dus Harry, Ron, Hermelien en zijn klasgenootjes zijn nog maar vier jaar. Ietsje te jong dus om in dit verhaal voor te komen, alhoewel ik niet kan uitsluiten dat Ron niet hierin zal voorkomen, want Arthur en Bill zijn er al in voorgekomen, en ik denk ook dat Harry wel eens vermeld zal worden, want iedereen in de tovenaarswereld kent Harry al van zijn geboorte, dus het wordt tijd dat Jen er ook wat meer over leert! **

**Op de chat en zo hebben ook al heel wat mensen mij gevraagd wie er nu allemaal met zekerheid in het verhaal zal voorkomen van personages die jullie kennen, want het lijkt er in het begin eigenlijk niet op dat Jen ooit wel iemand van de HP boeken leert kennen. Wel dus.**

**Hier is een kort en nog onvolledig lijstje. Volgend hoofdstuk komt er nog iemand bij die we allemaal haten te kennen, maar daar verklap ik nog niets over! Haha.**

**Bill en Arthur Wemel** **Hagrid ** **Rosmerta (deze hebben we al allemaal gehad)** **Albus Perkamentus** **Severus Sneep** **Minerva Anderling**

**En meer ga ik nog niet zeggen! Haha! Anders wordt het misschien te voorspelbaar? ****Hm… Ik denk het niet! Ik heb nog een heel aantal verrassende wendingen in petto! ;) Oh, en onthoudt in godsnaam dat dit verhaal zich in het _verleden_ afspeelt! De personages zijn dus allemaal zo'n 7 jaar jonger dan in het eerste boek! **

**Tot de volgende keer en vergeet niet te reviewen! ;-)**

**Vele groetjes**

**Jessie**


	6. De Verbanning

Hoofdstuk 6 De verbanning 

Jen keek toe hoe Fedor en Kenny een partijtje toverschaak speelden. Het was al na twaalven en Andreas lag al lang in bed. Kenny en Fedor waren echt wel aan elkaar gewaagd. Ze waren allebei even slecht. Rosmerta liep nog enkele tafels te vegen.

"Waar is Niels?", vroeg Jen.

"St! Ik ben aan het denken!", zei Fedor opgejaagd. "Ik kan me geen fouten veroorloven!"

Jen haalde haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Ik zwijg al.", zei ze lastig.

"Het schijnt dat hij bezoek had thuis.", zuchtte Kenny terwijl hij over zijn kaalgeschoren hoofd wreef. "Een journalist of zo…"

"Toch niet die Rita Pulpers, he?", vroeg Rosmerta plots.

"Hoezo?", vroeg Kenny verbaasd. "Die was het volgens mij, ja!"

"Arrogant mens.", zuchtte Rosmerta boos. "Laatst was ze hier. Ze wou een interview met jullie en naar de zolder gaan, waar jullie ondertussen zaten te oefenen. Ze vroeg niet eens of ze wel mocht! Ik zag het natuurlijk en stopte haar. En toen ik haar verbood naar boven te gaan, begon ze mij uit te vragen over jullie! Alsof ik weet wat jullie lievelingseten of jullie geboorteplaats is!"

"Vroeg ze dat dan?", lachte Kenny. "Aan jou? Wat een strevertje!"

"Vond ik ook! Met haar dom brilletje en haar uitdagende kledij! Ze denkt dat ze alles is met haar net behaalde diplomaatje."

De deur van het café vloog open en Niels kwam binnengestormd met zijn bezemsteel in zijn handen. Hij zag er niet bepaald opgewekt uit. 

"Wat een rotavond! Een boterbiertje, Rosmerta!"

"Neem het je zelf!", grinnikte Rosmerta. "Ik heb gedaan met werken voor vandaag!"

Niels liep tegen zijn zin tot achter de toog en zocht er naar een boterbiertje.

"Hoe is het gegaan?", vroeg Jen voorzichtig. 

"Wel, de volgende keer dat mijn ma een journalist uitnodigt voor het avondeten, kunnen jullie me beter vastbinden of ik spreek een van de drie onvergeeflijke vloeken over haar uit! Argh!"

"Echt?", vroeg Kenny spottend geïnteresseerd. "Welke van de drie dan?"

"Pf… Alsof hij er ook maar één kan uitspreken!", spotte Fedor verder.

"Haha, wat zijn we weer grappig.", zei Niels ironisch.

"Zo erg, he?", lachte Jen.

"Ja zo erg!", zuchtte Niels. "Ik heb er een punthoofd van! Je kreeg haar maar niet uit het huis en ze bleef maar domme vragen stellen! In het begin vonden mijn ma en pa nog normaal, maar op het einde… Pa heeft haar daarnet zowat letterlijk het huis uit moeten gooien!"

"Vroeg ze veel over ons?", vroeg Kenny.

"Veel? Veel, vraag je?! Ze vroeg alleen maar over jullie! Ze kon nergens anders over praten! En op het einde zei ze ook nog dat ze jullie ook nog eens een keertje ging interviewen!"

"Ging interviewen? Ons?", herhaalde Kenny boos. "Dan moet ze ons maar eens eerst voor een interview kunnen overhalen!"

"Ja precies!", ging Jen het met Kenny eens.

Niels dronk in één teug zijn flesje boterbier leeg. Jen keek geïnteresseerd naar zijn bezem. Ze had in de ochtendprofeet al vaak nieuws over zwerkbal gelezen en ze wist ondertussen dus wel dat je met een bezem kon vliegen.

"Nou, ik ga maar eens slapen!", geeuwde Rosmerta luid. "Tot morgen!"

"Morgen!"

"Slaap lekker!"

Niels zette zich naast Jen neer en keek mee naar het partijtje toverschaak. Jen nam Niels' bezem vast. 

"Die ziet er wel mooi uit.", zei Jen.

"Ja he? Vind ik ook. Jammer dat ie niet zo snel is."

"Ik zou het eigenlijk niet weten.", gaf Jen toe. "Ik heb nog nooit gevlogen."

Niels keek Jen verbaasd aan. Fedor en Kenny keken ook op van hun schaakspel. 

"Meen je dat nou?", vroeg Kenny.

Jen knikte. Snel bedacht ze een verhaaltje om nogmaals te camoufleren dat ze een dreuzel was.

"Ik was vroeger bang om te vliegen. Bang dat ik van de bezem zou vallen. Ik heb toch wel erg lang die angst gehad… Maar nu wil ik best wel leren vliegen…"

Niels grinnikte. 

"Geen probleem!", zei hij opgewekt. "Dan leren we het je!"

De dag erop waren Jen en de jongens al vroeg op om naar het Oneindige Veld te gaan en daar Jen te leren vliegen. Ze waren nog allemaal doodop want ze hadden amper vijf uur slaap gehad. De deur van de Drie Bezemstelen was amper dicht, of een jonge vrouw met fel paars-rose gewaden en een brilletje voor haar uitpuilende ogen wandelde hevig op hen af.

"O nee…", kreunde Niels.

De vrouw liep tot vlak voor hen en forceerde een glimlach.

"Hallo. Rita Pulpers is de naam.", zei de jonge vrouw terwijl ze snel iedereen, behalve Niels, een hand gaf. "Aangenaam kennismaken. Jullie zijn al vroeg op, zeg! Jullie hebben toevallig geen zin in een interview?"

Terwijl ze dat zei had ze al een veer en een stuk perkament uit haar tas gehaald.

"Neen.", zei Kenny kortaf. "We hebben geen tijd."

"Een andere keer dan?', vroeg Rita Pulpers opdringerig. 

"Ook geen andere keer.", zei Kenny streng. "Wij doen geen interviews."

"Maar…", begon Rita Pulpers.

"Nog een prettige dag, mevrouw Pulpers.", zei Kenny en hij liep snel langs haar door.

Niels, Fedor en Jen ontweken oogcontact met Rita Pulpers en haastten zich snel achter Kenny aan. Silver hoorde hen en kwam het steegje uit en volgde hen.

Rita Pulpers keek verbaasd toe hoe het vreemde gezelschap de straten van Zweinsveld uitliep.

Jen en de jongens zaten voortdurend te gniffelen op hun weg naar het Oneindige Veld. 

"Je hebt nogal lef joh!", zei Jen tegen Kenny.

"Ja man! Had je gezien hoe ze keek?", zei Fedor. "Ze kon zowat ontploffen!"

Na een halfuurtje wandelen stopten ze. Zweinsveld was al niet meer te zien. Silver begon te grazen terwijl Niels Jen een bezem gaf.

Jen hield de bezem stevig vast en wou erop gaan zitten.

"Eeuh… Wat doe je nou?", vroeg Niels met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Eeuh… Op mijn bezem gaan zitten?", gokte Jen.

De jongens lachten en toonden Jen hoe het moest.

"Kijk, je legt je bezem op de grond, zegt 'omhoog' en dan vliegt het ding wel vanzelf naar boven."

Fedor deed het voor en Jen probeerde hem na te doen.

"Omhoog!", zei Jen duidelijk.

Eerst leek het alsof er niets zou gebeuren, maar Jen concentreerde zich harder en langzaam maar zeker kwam de bezem omhoog.

"Goed zo!", glimlachte Kenny.

"Het mag nog wel iets sneller, maar voor je eerste keer is het goed!", merkte Niels op.

"En nu mag je erop gaan zitten!", zei Fedor. "En stevig vasthouden."

Jen deed wat de jongens zeiden. Na een halfuurtje had ze de basisbewegingen al goed onder de knie. 

"Je mag nog wat sneller vliegen, hoor!", zei Niels.

"O nee, dank je…", zei Jen een beetje bang. "Zijn er geen boetes op te snel vliegen?"

"Eeuh… Neen.", antwoordde Kenny verward.

"Wel, bij dreuzels zijn er wel boetes op te snel rijden, dus ik dacht dat dat misschien gelijk was…"

De jongens keken Jen vreemd aan. Jen bloosde.

"Nou, het is te zien dat je dreuzelouders hebt.",zei Fedor.

"Dat zeker en vast!", lachte Niels.

"Maar je bent nooit naar Zweinstein gegaan?", vroeg Kenny plots denkend.

"Eeuh… Nee… ", zei Jen terwijl ze een beetje nerveus werd.

Kenny leek diep na te denken.

"Hoe kan dit dan? Als je geen brief hebt gekregen van Zweinstein… En je hebt dreuzelouders… Hoe ben je hier dan ooit terechtgekomen?"

Niels en Fedor luisterden ook naar Kenny en keken daarna Jen nieuwsgierig aan. Jen kon geen antwoord bedenken.

"Ik eeuh… ik…", stamelde Jen terwijl ze rood werd.

Kenny's ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes.

"Mijn God…", zuchtte hij.

"Wat?", vroegen Niels en Fedor, die niet begrepen waar Kenny het over had.

"Ok Jen… Ik ga je iets zeggen…"

Kenny leek zich hard te concentreren en hij leek het moeilijk te hebben met hetgeen hij ging zeggen.

"Voldemort."

"Aah!", gilden Niels en Fedor.

Jen keek hen vreemd aan. Waarom reageerden ze zo? Kenny keek Jen strak aan en Jen had het gevoel dat ze iets verkeerd had gedaan. 

"Wat is?", vroeg ze aan Kenny.

"Je bent een dreuzel!"

Jen keek Kenny met bange ogen aan. Niels en Fedor keken elkaar aan en leken niet te kunnen volgen. Kenny glimlachte plots breed.

"Wow!", zei hij.

"Wow wat?", vroegen Niels en Fedor tegelijk.

"Jen is een dreuzel!", herhaalde Kenny opgewonden tegen hen.

Niels en Fedor keken naar Jen, daarna naar elkaar en daarna terug naar Jen. 

"Cool!", lachten ze beiden.

"Jullie zeggen het toch niet verder?", vroeg Jen verschrokken.

"Tuurlijk niet!", lachte Kenny luid. "Maar vertel eens, hoe ben je hier in godsnaam terecht gekomen?!"

Jen vertelde de jongens voor het eerst over het bos in Anker, en over de viavia die ze daar per ongeluk genomen hadden. Daarna vertelde zo over de vampier en over Fedor, die maar was blijven doorpraten over de tovenaarswereld.

"Had jij even geluk dat jij net Fedor tegenkwam! Hij praat net zo lang door tot je zijn volledig levensverhaal kan navertellen!", grinnikte Niels.

"Hey!", zei Fedor verontwaardigd.

"Het is waar. Je bent een echte kletskous.", stemde Kenny serieus met Niels in.

De jongens beloofden Jen om te zwijgen over het feit dat ze een dreuzel was. Jen voelde zich voor de eerste keer in een maand opgelucht. 

"We mogen er thans niet over spreken als we terug in Zweinsveld zijn.", besloot Kenny toen ze voor de poorten van Zweinsveld stonden.

"Waarom niet?", vroeg Niels.

"Dat is toch duidelijk! Als het ministerie er woord van krijgt, sturen ze Jen meteen terug!", legde Kenny uit terwijl Jen met grote ogen luisterde. 

"Kan ik dan niet meer terugkeren?', vroeg Jen verschrokken.

"Als je de weg kent.", lachte Kenny. "Maar dreuzels kunnen Zweinsveld niet zien. Die zien dan een ruïne en zo en die herinneren zich dan dat ze iets vergeten zijn. Dat komt door de bezweringen van het ministerie en zo."

"Maar ik kan Zweinsveld wel zien!", zei Jen. "En ik ben nochtans een dreuzel!"

Kenny dacht diep na.

"Dan is het mij ook een raadsel. Misschien komt het door Silver. Ik zou het eigenlijk niet weten. Maar laten we nu zwijgen, voordat iemand ons hoort."

Jen, Kenny, Niels, Fedor en Silver liepen door de drukke straten naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Ze zwegen en niemand leek iets te merken.

"Hey Jen!", riep Rosmerta zodra ze Jen zag binnenkomen. "Er is deze ochtend iemand voor je langsgekomen!"

"O ja?", vroeg Jen verbaasd. "Wie dan?"

"Hagrid. Hij vond het jammer dat je er niet was. Hij vroeg me of ik je dit wou geven!"

Rosmerta gooide van achter de toog een pakje naar Jen. Jen ving het handig op.

"Bedankt!", zei Jen en snel liep ze met het pakje naar boven.

Op haar kamer zette ze zich snel op het bed en opende ze het. Het was een soort van vreemde borstel. De haren leken wel van een soort plant gemaakt en boven op de borstel stond in het hout een eenhoorn uitgesneden. Jen zag dat er nog een briefje bij zat en las het slordige geschrift.

"Deze borstel is voor eenhoorns. Ik dach dat je er iets aan zou hebbe. Ik heb er niets aan want ik ben een man en eenhoorns laten zich niet zo snel door ons aanrake, weet je noch? De hare ervan zin gemaak van een soort natte kaktus plant of zoiets… Ik ben de naam van het ding vergete… Ik hoop dat Silver er iets aan heef.

Veel groeten

Hagrid"

Jen lachte opgewekt. Straks zou ze die borstel eens uitproberen, maar eerst ging ze nog wat lezen. Ze was begonnen met het boek 'Je-weet-wel-wie': een historie en Jen vond het wel interessant. Ze vond het tegelijk ook vreemd dat nergens de naam van Je-weet-wel-wie geschreven was. In het boek stond dat niemand zijn naam uitsprak, omdat de mensen de naam vreesden. Jen dacht terug aan de ochtend in het oneindige veld. Welke naam had Kenny ook weer gezegd waarop Niels en Fedor begonnen te gillen als schoolmeisjes? Roldemors? Dollevort? Ze wist het niet meer… Ze moest het nog maar eens aan de jongens vragen. 

's Middags ging ze eten en na het eten repeteerde ze nog eens met Kenny en Andreas. Andreas had in de voormiddag een liedje geschreven en stond erop dat Kenny en Jen er eens wat op zongen. Kenny en Jen vonden het liedje wel mooi en overwogen of ze het als volgende plaat moesten uitbrengen. Rond vier uur ging Jen naar haar kamer, waar ze nog even wat verder las totdat het tijd was om op te treden. Tegen zes uur ging ze naar onder om te zien of Kenny er was. Tot Jens grote verbazing was het volledig leeg binnen. Er was geen kat te zien. Behalve Rosmerta en een grote, brede man die aan de toog stonden. Rosmerta zag er niet echt goed uit. Ze was nogal bleek. De brede man met het deftige kostuum draaide zich ook om naar Jen toen ze de trap afkwam.

"Rosmerta, wat is er aan de hand? Waar is Kenny? En de klanten?", vroeg Jen voorzichtig.

Rosmerta werd nog bleker en gooide een krant op het tafeltje. Jen liep er langzaam heen en zag dat het een late namiddageditie van de ochtendprofeet was. Op de voorpagina stond in koeienletters:

          ZANGERES VAN THE WIZ IS DREUZEL

Jen werd bleek. Hoe kon dit? Ze had het nog maar net deze ochtend tegen de jongens bekend! Jen zag onder de titel de naam 'Rita Pulpers' blinken. Hoe was zij daarachter gekomen? Kenny en de anderen zouden het haar nooit verteld hebben! Ze hadden Jen beloofd te zwijgen! En als ze het dan zouden vertellen, zouden ze dat nooit tegen Rita Pulpers doen, daar was Jen zeker van. 

Jen keek angstig naar Rosmerta, die het moeilijk leek te hebben met het nieuws. 

"Wie is hij?", vroeg Jen met trillende stem terwijl ze de grote man aankeek. 

"'Hij' is van het ministerie. Hij moet erop letten dat je niet ontsnapt. Vanavond komen enkele mannen van het ministerie je geheugen uitwissen.", zei Rosmerta stil.

"Mijn geheugen uitwissen?", herhaalde Jen verschrokken.

"Niet volledig natuurlijk!", zei Rosmerta snel. "Enkel de herinneringen van de afgelopen maand, vanaf het moment dat je die viavia nam. Ze vervangen het wel met blije gedachten, maak je geen zorgen!"

Hoe had Rita Pulpers dat van die viavia geweten?

"Maak je geen zorgen?", herhaalde Jen spottend. "Ik mij geen zorgen maken?! Jullie willen met mijn brein knoeien en ik moet me geen zorgen maken?!"

De man stapte dichterbij en greep Jen bij haar elleboog. 

"Als u zou willen meegaan tot boven…", zei de man droog.

"Neen dat wil ik niet!", zei Jen boos en sloeg de hand van de man weg. "Dit is een vrij land! Ik mag gaan en staan waar ik wil en toevallig wil ik hier staan en niet gaan!"

Rosmerta keek haar met medelijden aan. 

"Jen, dat geldt niet bij tovenaars… Als je een dreuzel bent, mag je hier niet zijn. Je wordt verbannen."

Jen schrok van dat laatste woord. Verbannen? Nooit meer Kenny en de rest zien. De man nam Jen terug vast bij haar arm en nam haar mee naar haar kamer. Jen was totaal verward en volgde hem zonder te beseffen wat er gebeurde. Nadat hij de ramen van Jen's kamer had betoverd, sloot hij haar op. Jen hoorde de man de trappen af gaan. Ze panikeerde. Ze gingen haar herinneringen veranderen! Ze gingen met haar hersenen knoeien!

Jen keek snel in haar kamer rond. Ze moest iets bedenken. Weg geraken nu het nog kon. Ze probeerde de ramen te openen, maar het lukte niet door de spreuk die de grote man erop had gezet. Ze probeerde met een stoel het glas stuk te slaan, maar ook dit werkte niet. Sterker nog, Jen brak zelfs de poten van de stoel af. Jen probeerde de deur te openen, maar dit lukte ook niet. Ze sloeg en schopte zo hard ze kon, maar de deur bewoog niet. 

Na een uur gaf ze de moed op en liet ze zich op het bed vallen. Wanneer zouden die mensen van het ministerie komen? Zou het pijn doen? Wat was Silver nu aan het doen? Voelde hij dat ze weg moest? Wat zou ze zich in de plaats gaan herinneren? Wat deden Kenny, Fedor en Niels nu? Waar waren zij?

Jen werd plots verschrokken door een paar zachte kloppen op het raam. Jen stond snel recht. Het waren Kenny en Fedor. Ze zweefden op hun bezems voor het raam. Fedor had nog een bezem vast.

"De ramen zijn op slot!", zei Jen zo stil dat ze het zelf amper hoorde.

Kenny glimlachte en haalde een toverstaf uit zijn gewaad.

"Alohomora!", fluisterde hij en de ramen gingen open. "Wat een flutbezwering had die man erop gezet, zeg!"

"Kenny!", zei Jen opgewonden, maar stil. "Wat doen jullie hier! Als ze jullie zien…"

"… Zitten we diep in de problemen, ik weet het! Snel, pak je spullen samen. De mannen van het ministerie kunnen er zo zijn! Niels dekt ons! Hij is ons alibi, dus maak je om ons geen zorgen. Niels zal ervoor zorgen dat niemand te weten komt dat we hier zijn!"

Jen knikte en durfde geen verdere vragen te stellen. Ze begon haar kleren op het laken van het bed te gooien, samen met de boeken die ze had gekocht en het cadeau van Hagrid. Ze vouwde de punten van het laken tezamen en maakte er een stevige knoop in.

"Klaar.", fluisterde ze.

"Geef maar hier.", zei Kenny terwijl hij het laken met de kleren en alles bij hem op de bezem zette. Kenny vloog naar buiten en Niels vloog naar binnen om Jen de bezem te geven. Jen steeg voorzichtig op, vloog het raam uit en volgde Fedor en Kenny zo snel de nacht door de duistere avond.

Ze vlogen ongeveer een uur. De jongens waren erg stil, wat vooral ongewoon was voor Fedor. Jen durfde amper iets te zeggen, uit angst dat iemand het zou horen. Een groot en duister bos lag onder hen. Kenny en Fedor daalden en Jen vloog hen na. Ze landden tussen de dichtte, enge bomen.

"Waar zijn we?", vroeg Jen aarzelend.

"Het verboden bos.", antwoordde Kenny.

"Verboden?", slikte Jen.

"Voor de leerlingen van Zweinstein dan toch. Alhoewel ik hier nooit vrijwillig een bezoekje zou brengen. Het is niet bepaald een toeristentrekker.", vertelde Kenny grauw. "Dit is de enige plek waar het ministerie je niet zal komen zoeken."

"Waarom komen ze hier niet?", vroeg Jen, bang voor het antwoord.

"Omdat ze niet zullen denken dat je hier je toevlucht komt zoeken. Het is hier te gevaarlijk. En als ze weten dat je hier bent, zullen ze veronderstellen dat je dood bent."

"Dood?", herhaald Jen terwijl ze bleek werd. 

Fedor en Kenny keken elkaar aan. 

"Er zijn hier weerwolven. Vampiers. Reuzenspinnen. Niet bepaald huisdiertjes… Als je hen niet aan kan, ben je meteen dood."

Jen slikte.

"Waarom denk je dat ik hen aankan?", vroeg Jen bang.

"Je hebt hulp. Er zijn hier wezens die je wel beschermen als je in gevaar bent. En wij hebben een aantal dingen mee waardoor je een kans maakt."

"Een kans?", herhaalde Jen rillend van angst, maar Kenny en Fedor hoorden het niet en Fedor gaf Jen nog een zak met spulletjes in. Jen keek in de zak en zag er een heleboel vreemd uitziende prulletjes in liggen.

"Wat zijn dit?", vroeg Jen.

"Enkele van mijn uitvindingen.", vertelde Fedor. "Er liggen ook een aantal schetsen in waarop staat hoe je de dingen gebruikt. Maar op het moment is deze het belangrijkste."

Fedor nam een minivaasje eruit, dat nog kleiner was dan zijn hand.

"Dit vaasje zal fluiten zodra er gevaar dreigt voor de eigenaar. Je moet er wel een haar of iets van jezelf in doen. En als je wil kan je er ook een haar van Silver in doen, dan weet je ook wanneer hij in gevaar is." 

"Silver?", herhaalde Jen terwijl ze al een haar van zichzelf in het vaasje deed.

"Hij is waarschijnlijk op weg naar hier. Als hij tenminste die band met je heeft zoals je deze ochtend zei…"

Fedor toonde Jen nog hoe enkele andere dingen werkten. Zo was er ook een gif-detector. Dit was gewoon een blauwe houten knop met een kleine naald. Als je de naald in een plant stak, zou de knop zwart worden als de plant giftig was, en wit als ie eetbaar was. De rest van de tijd bleef hij blauw.

"Wat is dat?", vroeg Jen terwijl Fedor een kruisboog uit de zak haalde.

"Dit? Ken je dat niet? Dit is een kruisboog.", zei Fedor.

"Ja, weet ik wel, maar wat doet ie?", vroeg Jen.

"Wat doet ie?"

"Ja, van speciale dingen!"

"Geen speciale dingen.", zei Fedor serieus. "Niks hocus-pocus. Dit is een gewone kruisboog. Als ik jou was zou ik leren mikken, want je gaat dit nog vaak nodig hebben."

Jen slikte. Fedor gaf de zak met de spulletjes aan Jen. Silver kwam er plots aan gegaloppeerd. Hij leek blij te zijn Jen te zien en stopte vlak naast haar.

"Silver zal je nu wel beschermen. We zullen snel terugkomen."

Jen nam afscheid van Fedor en Kenny en keek hoe ze tussen de bladeren van de bomen uit het zicht verdwenen. 

Jen keek voorzichtig rond zich. De bomen waren reusachtig en angstaanjagend in het duister. Jen legde de zak met Fedors uitvindingen op Silver's rug, net als het beddelaken met haar eigen spullen in. Ze aaide Silver over zijn manen en hield in haar ander hand de bezemsteel waarmee ze naar hier was gevlogen.

"Komaan Silver. Laten we een plekje vinden om te overnachten."


	7. Ongedane Zaken

Hoofdstuk 7 Ongedane zaken 

Jen sloeg de takken voor haar weg terwijl ze door het bos rende. Angstig keek ze achterom. Het was te donker om iets te zien, maar ze hoorde nog steeds de takken achter haar kraken. Ze struikelde bijna over een dikke boomstronk, maar wist zich recht te houden en liep snel verder. Waar bleef Silver nou? Jen floot nog een keer. Ze had al drie keer gefloten, maar er kwam maar geen teken van Silver. De vampier achter haar naderde thans wel. Silver moest zich een beetje haastten, of Jen zou er geweest zijn.

"Silver!", schreeuwde Jen luid. 

Waarom had ze die vervloekte kruisboog ook vergeten… Jen keek nog een keer over haar schouder heen terwijl ze door het verboden bos vluchtte, maar zag niets meer. Vreemd genoeg hoorde ze ook niets. Misschien had de vampier de jacht opgegeven…

Jen stopte en kroop snel achter een boom. Ze spitste haar oren en probeerde zo ver mogelijk te zien als ze kon. Het was muisstil. Te stil… 

Plots hoorde ze een luide krak uit de boom waarvoor ze stond en viel er iets tussen de takken door tot het zich maar een meter voor Jen bevond. Jen had het gevoel alsof haar hart stopte met kloppen. Het was de vampier weer. Zijn bloeddoorlopen ogen staarden Jen hongerig aan en Jen kon hem alleen maar verlamd aangapen.

Plots hoorden ze beiden luid gehinnik en de vampier leek zich te verschrikken. Hij draaide zich snel om om te zien vanwaar het geluid kwam. Jen was meteen weer meer op haar gemak en nam gebruik van dit moment van verwarring door op de vampier af te springen en hem op de grond te smijten. Silver kwam ook tussen de bomen door en galoppeerde angstaanjagend snel naar de vampier. Die werd nog bleker dan hij al was toen hij Silver zag. Jen deed snel een paar stappen achteruit terwijl Silver steigerde en met zijn hoeven tegen de vampier sloeg. Deze was meteen bewusteloos.

"Je moet werken aan je timing.", zei Jen serieus tegen Silver.

Silver hinnikte stil, alsof ie een verontschuldiging mompelde terwijl Jen op de grond naar een stuk hout zocht. Jen vond een dunne, stevige stok en liep ermee naar de vampier, die ze meteen ermee spietste waardoor die in een hoopje as veranderde.

"Deze was heel nipt.", zuchtte Jen. "Als je niet was gekomen, was ik er geweest…"

Silver staarde Jen gewoon aan. Meer kon hij ook niet doen, hij was gewoon een eenhoorn.

"Laten we terugkeren naar de hut. Ik voel me niet veilig zonder die kruisboog."

Jen kroop op Silver's rug en ze reden naar de kleine boomhut die Jen had gemaakt nadat ze in het bos was terechtgekomen. Dat was ook al meer dan een week geleden gebeurd. Silver had Jen al de eerste dag meegenomen naar een redelijk open plek in het bos, waar erg veel paddestoelen en bessen groeiden. Jen had er ook de ideale boom gevonden om een boomhut in te bouwen. De boomhut zelf vond Jen op het moment niet zo fantastisch. Er was een soort van houten vloer die zo oneffen was geweest, dat ze er grond en takjes tussen in had gegooid om het wat meer effen te maken. En de muren waren ook nog niet bepaald wind- en waterdicht. Om nog maar te zwijgen over het plafond… Binnen in de hut waren ook geen meubels. Het laken waarin ze haar spullen had gedragen bij haar aankomst lag opgevouwen in een hoekje. De andere spullen stonden gewoon langs de randen van de hut.  
Jen sprong van Silvers rug en zocht tussen de struiken rond de boom naar de touwladder die ze zelf had gemaakt. Terwijl ze tussen de struiken zocht, schraapte ze haar armen aan de takken. Haar armen stonden vol met kretsen, allemaal veroorzaakt door scherpe takken en doornen. Jen klom snel naar boven. Jen keek rond op het balkon en zuchtte weemoedig. Je kon het niet echt een balkon noemen. Er was geen balustrade, wat betekende dat je acht meter de diepte in viel als je je evenwicht verloor. Jen haalde de touwladder naar boven en bond hem vast aan een uitstekend stuk van de hut.

Jen liep de hut binnen en nam de kruisboog van de grond. Ze vervloekte zichzelf dat ze het ding had vergeten. Zonder Silver zou ze… Daar wou ze niet aan denken. 

Ze legde zich op de grond van de hut neer, met het laken opgerold onder haar hoofd. Zou ze beter naar huis gaan? Terug naar de dreuzels… Daarvoor was het ook al te laat. Fedor, Niels en Kenny stuurden Jen bijna dagelijks een uil met de laatste nieuwtjes en kennelijk was de Ochtendprofeet erachter gekomen waar Jen woonde en hield het ministerie haar huis in het oog voor het geval ze zou terugkeren. En als ze zou terugkeren, zou haar geheugen meteen gemodificeerd worden. Geen aangenaam vooruitzicht, vond Jen. Ach, ze had Silver nog… 

Ze geeuwde luid. Misschien dat iemand het ministerie kon overtuigen haar terug naar Zweinsveld te laten gaan. Ze wou niets liever dan terugkeren naar haar vrienden en meer leren over de tovenaarswereld. Misschien dat ze haar zouden kunnen leren hoe ze een heks moest worden. Jen draaide zich op haar zij en viel meteen in slaap.

De volgende ochtend schrok Jen wakker toen er een uil op haar hoofd landde. Ze had niet meteen door dat het een uil was en schreeuwde luid terwijl ze verwoed met haar handen boven haar hoofd veegde. De uil vloog op voordat Jen hem kon raken en ging beledigd een paar meter van haar af zitten. Onder hoorde Jen Silver woest hinniken.

"Het is in orde Silver!", riep Jen. "Het is maar een uil!"

Silver kalmeerde en Jen hoorde hem nog een paar keer blazen. Jen kroop naar de uil toe.

"Sorry joh, maar ik ben het niet gewoon wakker te worden met een uil op mijn hoofd.", grinnikte Jen terwijl ze de brief losbond. 

De uil bleef wachten terwijl Jen de brief las.

_Dag Jen_

_De kranten staan nog steeds vol met je ontsnapping en het ziet er niet naar uit dat je binnenkort zal kunnen terugkeren. Het ministerie heeft niet enkel een beloning van 100 galjoenen op je hoofd gezet, maar er zijn nu ook dementors naar je op zoek.   
Je weet waarschijnlijk niet wat dementors zijn, maar geloof me, ze falen zelden als ze iemand moeten opsporen. Gelukkig is het verboden bos de ideale schuilplaats voor je, want het Ministerie heeft de dementors  enkel geboden Zweinsveld te doorzoeken. Je moet je dus geen zorgen over hen maken. Zodra we woord krijgen dat de dementors het verboden bos gaan onderzoeken, komen we je halen. Niels denkt niet dat het zover zal komen, en ik hoop dat hij gelijk heeft. _

_We hebben wel redelijk goed nieuws. Rita Pulpers is niet langer in Zweinsveld. Ze houdt niet erg van Dementors volgens mij, maar volgens Kenny zouden er in Goudgrijp problemen zijn en is ze daar nu op zoek naar een primeur. _

_Ik hoop dat alles goed met je gaat. Als je iets nodig hebt, laat het weten! Werken al mijn uitvindingen nog goed?Als je ideeën hebt voor nog andere  uitvindingen, laat het me weten! _

_Binnenkort zullen we proberen je op te zoeken. We moeten wel voorzichtig zijn dat niemand ons ziet. Laat nog iets van je horen!  
Groetjes  
Fedor_

Jen nam snel een veer en wat inkt uit haar tas. Bij de eerste brief die de jongens haar hadden gestuurd, hadden ze een pakketje met een paar veren, wat rollen perkament en potjes inkt meegestuurd. Jen begon snel te schrijven.

_Dag Fedor, Niels en Kenny_

_Met mij gaat alles redelijk goed. Ik heb tot nog toe al drie vampiers gedood, en ben nog geen weerwolven tegengekomen. (Dit komt waarschijnlijk omdat het niet langer volle maan is.) _

Jen zoog even op haar veer en twijfelde of ze het zou schrijven of niet… Ze was er verleden nacht bijna aangeweest… Ze besloot het niet te schrijven, bang dat de jongens nog ongeruster zouden worden, maar ook om geen verwijten naar haar hoofd geslingerd te krijgen. 

_MAAR 100 galjoenen? Wat jammer… Ik had gehoopt meer waard te zijn dan dat! _

_Hangen er al "Wanted dead or alive" posters van mij uit in Zweinsveld? _

_Ik red me op het moment nog wel met je uitvindingen, Fedor, maar een kompas zou wel handig zijn. Ik ben tot nog toe nog niet verdwaald, maar dat kan altijd gebeuren._

_Vele groetjes aan jullie allemaal_

_Jen_

Jen bond de brief terug aan de poot van de uil en stuurde hem weer op pad. Ze stond zelf ook op, greep snel de gif-detector en klom langs de touwladder terug naar beneden. Jen aaide Silver over zijn manen en liep naar de paddestoelentuin. Het was merkwaardig hoeveel paddestoelen er hier groeiden. Jen stak de gifdetector in een paar van hen tot ze eentje vond die niet giftig was. Alle paddestoelen waren van dezelfde soort, maar sommigen waren oud genoeg om niet langer giftig te zijn. Ze smaakten redelijk bitter, maar vulden de maag wel goed. 

Na Jen's ontbijt begon het weer te regenen. Jen klom snel terug in de boomhut, om te vluchten voor de regen. Jen nam het boek 'De grootste verschillen tussen tovenaars en dreuzels' en las ongestoord verder totdat plots een paar takken van het dak braken en een grote plets water over Jen stormde. Jen gilde van de kou.

"Godverdomme! Shit!", vloekte ze luid terwijl ze rechtstond. Ze was drijfnat en de kleren plakten aan haar. Er was teveel water op het dak gekomen en het dak had het gewicht ervan niet kunnen houden. Daardoor waren de takken gebroken.

Jen legde het boek snel terug aan de kant, het was gelukkig niet al te nat geworden, en liep terug naar buiten. Met de touwladder klom ze naar beneden. Het scheelde haar niets meer dat het regende, ze was toch al kletsnat. 

Silver keek haar vreemd aan.

"Een stuk van het dak is bezweken. We moeten hout gaan zoeken.", zei Jen tegen Silver terwijl ze de touwladder terug in de struiken verstopte.

Silver liet Jen op zijn rug klimmen en galoppeerde met haar door het bos. Af en toe sprong Jen eraf om stevige takken op te laden. 

In de namiddag zat Jen weer te werken aan het dak. Deze keer maakte ze het dak schuin. Daardoor zou het probleem zich niet weer mogen herhalen. Het was eindelijk opgehouden met regenen en Jen droogde langzaam weer op. Het was al laat in de namiddag toen Jen eindelijk klaar was ermee. Haar handen waren ruw van het werken. 

Als avondmaal at ze een paar noten en de restjes van de paddestoel waarvan ze de ochtend ook had gegeten. Ze had niet meer zo een honger als de eerste dagen. Ze was magerder geworden, dat wel. 

Jen ging nog voor de zon onder was terug naar boven in de hut. Ze was doodop. Uitgeput viel ze in slaap.

Jen werd midden in de nacht wakker door luid gehinnik. Dat niet alleen, maar het vaasje dat ze nu in een ketting rond haar nek droeg floot erg hard. 

Met kloppend hart sprong Jen op en stormde ze het balkon op. Silver bleef luid hinniken en Jen zag een heleboel donkere schaduwen rondom hem. Jen dacht er vijf te zien. Snel liep ze terug naar binnen en greep ze haar kruisboog en een kokertje met pijlen ervoor. Ze legde zich plat op haar buik aan de rand van het balkon neer en spande een pijl aan. Het waren weer vampiers. Jen schoot een pijl af en trof een van hen meteen in het hart. 

"Nog vier te gaan…", mompelde Jen.

Silver brak zich los uit de greep van de vampiers en steigerde hoog. De vampiers gingen automatisch achteruit. Jen legde snel weer een kruisboog op en mikte. Maar nog voordat ze kon schieten, sprong er plots een vampier boven op het balkon naast haar. 

"Shit.", mompelde Jen terwijl de vampier haar zag liggen en naar haar toe kwam."Nog vijf…" Jen sprong snel op en nam een van de pijlen in haar hand. Zo kon ze hem misschien nog spietsen. Jen sloeg de vampier hard in zijn gezicht, maar hij leek er niets van te voelen en had op drie tellen Jen aan haar armen vast. Jen probeerde zich los te trekken, maar de vampier bleef haar vasthouden.

"Laat me los!", schreeuwde ze.

Jen trok aan alle kanten, maar lette daardoor niet goed op waar ze haar voeten zetten. Plots donderde ze van het balkon af, net als de vampier, die haar nog steeds vast had. Jen gooide in de lucht haar gewicht om, zodat ze boven op de vampier landde toen ze de grond raakten. De vampier schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

"Bedankt voor mijn val te breken.", spotte Jen met de vampier, die nog steeds lag te kreunen van de pijn. 

Toen Jen beter keek, zag ze dat hij niet enkel schreeuwde omdat hij gevallen was, maar Jen's pijl stak net boven zijn hart in zijn borstkas. Jen probeerde de pijl eruit te trekken, niet om de vampier van zijn pijn te verlossen, maar om zelf een wapen te hebben tegen de andere vier vampiers, die rond haar cirkelden. Jen trok zo hard ze kon, waardoor de vampier zo luid schreeuwde dat het door het ganse bos te horen was, maar de pijl leek geklemd te zitten tussen zijn ribben.

"Shit…", mompelde Jen terwijl de vampiers terug op haar af stormden. Jen probeerde zich zo goed te verdedigen als ze kon, maar tegen vier vampiers maakte ze geen kans en al helemaal niet als ze geen wapen had. Silver probeerde de vampiers nog van Jen weg te stampen, maar één van hen sloeg Silver met een dikke tak tegen zijn hoofd. Silver viel neer en Jen zag een zilverachtige vloeistof langs zijn oor tot op de grond druppelen.

"Silver!", schreeuwde Jen luid, maar Silver bewoog niet. De vampiers namen Jen vast en duwden haar op de grond, waar Jen haastig naar achter probeerde te kruipen, maar ze was omsingeld. Een van de vampiers lachte breed en Jen zag zijn lange hoektanden, die vast en zeker haar bloed wouden drinken. Een van de vampiers hield Jen's handen stevig achter haar rug vast, en Jen kwam niet los terwijl een andere vampier zich over haar nek boog. Jen sloot haar ogen en schreeuwde zo luid ze kon.

Plots hoorde ze hoefgetrappel, gehinnik en een stem die zei: "Maak dat jullie wegkomen!"

Jen merkte plots dat de vampier haar handen had losgelaten en opende haar ogen. Ze zag de vampiers door de struiken wegvluchten en snel stond Jen op en draaide ze zich om. Wat ze zag deed haar weer een paar stappen achteruit zetten. Zoiets had ze nog nooit gezien. 

"Wow…", zei Jen stil. "Zijn jullie centauren?"

Jen stond recht tegenover drie grote wezens met het onderlijf van een paard en het bovenlijf van een mens. Silver lag nog steeds bewegingsloos tussen hen in. De drie wezens zwegen, wat Jen voor een 'ja' nam. 

"Bedankt voor daarnet.", zei Jen terwijl ze de wezens voorzichtig aankeek.

"De sterren hadden ons dat geboden.", zei de oudste van hen.

Jen wandelde naar Silver om te controleren of hij in orde was.

"Zijn tijd is nog niet gekomen.", zei de oudste.

Jen keek hem met grote ogen aan en voelde daarna weer aan Silver's manen. Jen voelde het zilverachtige goedje op haar vingers. Het leek een beetje op kwik, behalve dat het nog meer schitterde en niet echt vlekken op haar huid leek na te laten.

Jen staarde de oude centaur weer aan en hij staarde haar op zijn beurt ook aan. Plots draaide de centaur zich om en galoppeerde hij terug het bos in. Een andere centaur volgde hem, maar de laatste bleef Jen nog even aanstaren. Jen zag dat hij nog erg jong was. 

"Waar gaan ze heen?", vroeg Jen aan de jonge centaur.

"Naar waar wij wonen.", zei de jonge centaur.

"Oh…", zei Jen, want ze wist niet goed wat ze anders moest zeggen.

"Nogmaals bedankt voor mij van die vampiers te redden. Ik had het nooit in mijn eentje tegen zo een groep gehaald."

"Ze zien je als een bedreiging.", zei de jonge centaur.

"Een bedreiging?", vroeg Jen verbaasd.

"Je hebt hun familie vermoord."

Jen dacht even na.

"Die andere vampiers? Van de afgelopen nachten? Zijn dat hun familie? Maar… Hoe weet jij dat? Dat ik vampiers heb zitten doden…"

De jonge centaur keek Jen doordringend aan. Zijn blik imponeerde haar.

"Wij weten bepaalde dingen nu eenmaal, Jen Lovsky."

"Hoe weet je mijn naam?", flapte Jen er verbaasd uit.

"Wij weten bepaalde dingen nu eenmaal.", herhaalde de jonge centaur.

"Hoe heet je?", vroeg Jen.

De centaur leek even te aarzelen.

"Firenze."

"Firenze…", herhaalde Jen mijmerend. "Mooie naam."

De centaur reageerde daar niet op.

"Wonen jullie ook in het verboden bos?"

Firenze knikte.

"Ze hadden mij gezegd dat er goede wezens in het bos woonden, maar ik wist niet dat ze centauren bedoelden…", mompelde Jen. 

"Ik verlaat u nu, Jen Lovsky.", zei Firenze en hij draaide zich om. "En wees alstublieft voorzichtig."

"Dat ben ik altijd.", glimlachte Jen.

Firenze keek haar ernstig aan.

"Niet altijd.", zei Firenze serieus. "Je hebt nog ongedane zaken. Je mag niet sterven."

Jen keek Firenze met grote ogen aan.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?", vroeg Jen terwijl Firenze al tussen de bomen verdween. "Wat voor ongedane zaken?"

Maar hij was al weg.

**Ja, ik weet, ik heb nogal lang over dit hoofdstuk gedaan. Mijn excuses aan jullie daarvoor. Ik hoop dat het volgende hoofdstuk sneller erop staat, en ik denk dat dat goed zal lukken, want het is een van mijn favoriete hoofdstukken van het moment. Ik vind toch dat er leuke dingen in gebeuren, maar ik ga zwijgen voor ik iets verraad.  
Ik wens jullie ook allemaal goede examens toe (ik weet dat de jongsten onder jullie er nu hebben) en de anderen wens ik alvast een prettige vakantie… Wanneer die ook mag vallen. ;-)  
Groetjes en wees niet bang een review achter te laten  
Jessie**


	8. De Inwijding

Hoofdstuk 8 

De inwijding

Jen zuchtte terwijl ze boven op het balkon zat. De bladeren waren bijna allemaal van de bomen en de takken die boven haar hingen leken de volle maan in kleine stukken te snijden. Weeral zuchtte Jen diep en ze veegde langzaam een paar tranen uit haar ogen. Het was koud buiten en Jen blies witte rookwolkjes telkens dat ze uitademde. Jen stond op en liep naar binnen. Het was al oktober. Ze zat hier nu al een maand in het verboden bos. En ze leefde nog. Daar kon ze misschien wel trots op zijn. In de verte hoorde ze de weerwolven huilen. Ze vond het vreemd hoe ze nooit dichtbij kwamen. Ze had er nog nooit een gezien. Jen nam een deken van een rek en hing de deken rond haar heen terwijl ze buiten Silver hoorde hinniken. Jen liep naar het balkon en Silver sprong beneden wild rond.

"Wat is er Silver? Scheelt er iets?", vroeg Jen stil terwijl Silver wild verder sprong.

Jen vond het niet normaal en klom naar beneden, nog steeds met de deken om haar heen. Silver sprong nog steeds wild rond, het leek wel alsof hij iemand van zich af probeerde te gooien, ook al wist Jen dat er niemand was. Hij bleef wild rondspringen totdat Jen dichterbij ging.

"Wat is er Silver? Waarom ben je zo wild? Is er iets mis?"

Silver hinnikte luid en duwde met zijn hoofd tegen Jen. Jen duwde het hoofd weer weg.

"Wat wil je?", vroeg Jen. "Je doet zo vreemd…"

Silver bleef rond Jen draaien en duwde haar nu hard in haar rug, weg van de boomhut.

"Moet ik weggaan?", vroeg Jen verward.

Silver hinnikte luid en bukte zich. Jen aarzelde maar ging toch op zijn rug zitten, met de deken rond zich heen geslagen. Ze had amper zijn manen vast toen hij terug recht schoot en het bos in spurtte. Jen greep snel naar zijn manen voordat ze van hem af zou vallen en bukte zich om niet alle takken in haar gezicht te krijgen. Silver spurtte door delen van het bos waar Jen nog nooit was geweest. Jen hield zich goed vast en probeerde te onthouden waar ze heen gingen. Het bos werd steeds dichter en Jen kreeg voortdurend takken tegen zich aan en moest voortdurend zich aan de deken vastklampen zodat deze niet bleef hangen in de bomen.

"Wow Silver! Rustig! Ik vlieg er bijna vanaf!", riep Jen luid terwijl Silver onvermoeid verder galoppeerde. 

Silver luisterde niet en bleef verder rennen. Pas na een uur verlangzaamde Silver zijn pas en stopte hij langzaam. Jen sprong van hem af en keek rond zich. Ze was nog steeds in het bos, en ze was omgeven door hoge bomen die bedekt waren met klimop. Jen zag dat de klimop boven in de takken zich naar de andere bomen vertakte en daardoor een groen dak vormden. Het was er nog steeds koud en Jen rilde in de deken.

"Waar zijn we nu Silver?", vroeg Jen stil.

Silver liep voor Jen op, naar een muur van klimop. Jen kon er niet doorheen kijken. Silver was toch niet van plan door de klimop te rijden? Daar zou hij nooit doorkomen volgens Jen. Silver stopte voor de klimop en Jen ging naast hem staan. Plots leek het erop alsof Silver een paar keer met zijn hoorn in de klimop hakte en Jen keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauw toe terwijl Silver verder hakte.

"Dat gaat nooit helpen Silver, het is veel te dik hier! Zelfs met een bijl kom je hier niet…"

Plots zweeg Jen. De klimop begon weliswaar te bewegen. Silver deed een stap achteruit en Jen bleef achter hem. Voor Jen's ogen opende plots een magische tunnel omringd door klimop. Aan het uiteinde ervan kon Jen een opening zien. De klimop hield op met bewegen en Silver stapte er kalm doorheen. Jen was nogal onzeker, maar vertrouwde Silver wel genoeg om hem te volgen. Zodra ze zich in het midden van de tunnel bevonden, hoorde Jen geritsel achter haar en zag ze de klimop dichtgaan aan één kant. Ze slikte en stapte snel naast Silver door, uit de tunnel. Daar zag Jen een paar lagere bomen onder het dak van klimop. Het was er donker en Jen kon niet veel zien. Ze volgde Silver, die tussen de bomen doorliep. Een tiental meter verder stopte Silver en Jen probeerde aan het donker te wennen, want ze zag zo goed als niets. Silver bukte zijn hoofd en toen zag Jen dat Silver uit een klein meer dronk. Plots hield Silver op en spitste hij zijn oren. Jen ging dichter naast hem staan. Het was muisstil. Jen durfde geen adem te halen. 

Plotseling ging het dak van klimop open. Het volle maanlicht scheen binnen en Jen sloot haar ogen om de felheid ervan. Eens Jen gewend was aan het zilveren licht keek ze rond zich heen. Haar adem stokte van wat ze zag. Aan het kleine meer waarvan Silver net had gedronken waren wel 25 eenhoorns verzameld. Silver was een van de enige zilveren eenhoorns. De meeste waren volledig wit en Jen zag ook een gouden eenhoorn, die was aan het drinken bij zijn moeder. Jen keek terug naar boven, naar het plotse gat in het dak van klimop, en vond dat de maan anders scheen dan normaal. Hij leek echt zilver. Haar ogen dwaalden terug af naar het kleine meer. Het was echt niet groot. Amper één tiende van een voetbalveld. Aan de andere kant van het meer waren rotsen opeengestapeld. Er kon wel een grot zijn, vond Jen.  Jen was verrast dat er nergens in het meer een beekje of rivier uitmondde. Waar kwam het water vandaan? Grondwater? 

Jen werd verstoord in haar gedachten door nog een nieuwe verrassing. Jen hoorde iets wat op gegiechel leek en draaide zich om. Ze kon zweren dat ze iets had gehoord, maar toch zag ze niets. Jen ging nog dichter bij Silver staan, maar plots voelde ze iets aan haar haren trekken. Jen sloeg met haar hand, maar voelde niets. Ze hoorde weeral gedempt gegiechel. Jen draaide zich om en liep naar de bomen. In de bomen waren vele gaten te zien. Jen kon zweren dat het gegiechel van daaruit afkomstig was. Ze nam diep adem, want ze was een beetje bang voor wat er in de bomen kon zitten, en stak voorzichtig haar hand in de holte. Plots leek het alsof ze gebeten werd in haar benen. Jen liet een klein kreetje en keek snel naar haar been. Ze bloedde niet, maar er had iets geprobeerd haar te bijten! Groot was het niet geweest.

"Godverdomme…", mompelde Jen en weeral hoorde ze datzelfde gegiechel.

Jen liep boos terug naar Silver en zette zich naast hem neer. Ze had geen idee wat ze hier deed. Plots voelde ze weer iets aan haar haren trekken, maar ze reageerde er niet op. Het gegiechel was nu minder. Koppig bleef Jen op de grond zitten en staarde ze in het water. Ze voelde de wezens aan haar haren trekken, maar ze weigerde erop te reageren totdat…

Vliegensvlug draaide Jen zich om en griste ze door de lucht. Ze voelde dat ze iets in haar hand had en keek ernaar in het maanlicht. Haar mond viel open.

"Laat me los! Laat me los!"

Jen grijnsde terwijl ze het wezentje inspecteerde. Het zag er precies uit als een mens… Behalve het feit dat het vleugels had, totaal anders gekleed was en niet groter was dan een hand. Het was een elf. Jen was er zeker van. Deze was een meisjeself met zwart haar en een blauwe jurk.

"Laat me los laat me los laat me los!", herhaalde het wezentje.

Plots zag Jen een zilveren lichtflits naderen en kraste iets over haar hand. Jen liet in een reflex het elfje los en greep naar haar hand. Ze zag meteen de snee op de rug van haar hand. 

"Godverdomme!", vloekte Jen terwijl ze haar hand inspecteerde. 

"Wie ben je en wat doe je hier!"

Een zilveren elfje zweefde woedend voor haar in de lucht. Jen zag dat haar vleugels een soort van zilveren licht gaven, en het elfje had ook een zilveren jurkje aan. Ze had blauwe ogen, die op het moment Jen erg woedend aanstaarden en haar blonde haren hingen wild in haar puntige gezicht.

"Ik ben Jen Lovsky. En ik heb geen idee wat ik hier doe.", zei Jen geënerveerd.

Jen zag dat achter de bomen nu opeens nog meerdere vliegende elfjes verschenen, wiens vleugels alle mogelijke kleuren licht afgaven. 

"Hoe kwam je hier binnen?", vroeg de zilveren elf.

Jen keek achter het zilveren elfje heen en zag dat er wel honderden elfjes waren. Ze slikte en keek de meisjeself terug aan.

"Door Silver. Hij heeft me hierheen gebracht, ik weet ook niet waarom, hij deed nogal vreemd."

Alle elfjes begonnen door elkaar te praten met hoge stemmetjes. Jen kon er niet meteen iets van begrijpen.

"Wie ben jij en wat doen jullie hier allemaal?", vroeg Jen aan de zilveren elf.

De zilveren elf keek Jen wantrouwig aan.

"Liesl. Wij wonen hier. Of ja, niet hier.", Liesl wees naar het meer en de bomen die er groeiden, "Gewoon hier in het bos. In de buurt. Hier komen we enkel met volle maan. En jij mag hier niet zijn."

"Waarom niet?", vroeg Jen.

"Dit is enkel voor ingewijden.", antwoordde Liesl met een gemeen lachje.

Plots werden alle elfjes stiller en zag Jen dat ze allemaal achteruit vlogen en een soort van pad in de lucht maakten. Jen zag een oogverblindend gouden licht dichterbij vliegen.

"Liesl! Hoe durf je dat te zeggen!"

Liesl slikte en draaide zich om en staarde in de ogen van de gouden elf.

"Maar mam! Je moet toch ingewijd worden om hier te mogen komen?"

"Precies.", zei de gouden elf, die een pak ouder dan Liesl leek en Jen vriendelijk aankeek. "Wie heeft deze 'Jen Lovsky' naar hier gebracht?"

Silver deed een paar stappen naar Jen en de gouden opperelf toe. De gouden opperelf glimlachte. 

"Ik zie het al.", zei ze dromerig. 

"Wat zie je mam?", vroeg Liesl.

De blik van de opperelf verstrakte toen ze haar dochter aankeek.

"Wat jij ook had moeten zien, Liesl! Drie heeft deze Jen Lovsky meegenomen om haar te laten inwijden."

"Drie?", onderbrak Jen de opperelf.

"Drie is deze eenhoorn.", legde de opperelf uit terwijl ze naar Silver wees. "Ik geloof dat jij hem Silver noemde?"

Jen knikte en Silver hinnikte luid, wat enkele elfjes deed giechelen. De opperelf keek strak naar Liesl.

"Als één van de ingewijden besluit een nieuweling mee te brengen, moet deze ook ingewijd worden. Als hij niet in de test slaagt, wordt hij of zij verbannen en mag zij nooit meer een stap in het verboden bos zetten."

Jen slikte en keek Silver met grote ogen aan. Een test? En als ze niet slaagde moest ze ook nog eens het bos uit? O jee.

De opperelf keek Jen en Liesl allebei aan.

"Om middernacht worden jullie ingewijd. Dat is nog maar eventjes. Ik stel voor dat jullie je klaarmaken en op de juiste plaats gaan staan."

De opperelf draaide zich om en vloog weer weg. Jen begreep er niets van. Snel deed ze een paar stappen vooruit. 

"Excuseert u mij, eeuh, gouden elf, maar…"

De opperelf draaide zich om en glimlachte toen ze Jen's wanhopige gezicht zag.

"Noem me maar Diana.", glimlachte de gouden elf. 

"Ik… Ik heb hier niet voor gekozen! En ik… Ik mag, neen, ik _kan het bos gewoonweg niet uit! Mag ik niet gewoon passen?", vroeg Jen met een klein stemmetje._

Diana vloog dichterbij en glimlachte vriendelijk tegen Jen.

"Het is ook Liesl's inwijding. En ook Eén wordt ingewijd."

"Eén?", herhaalde Jen.

"De jongste eenhoorn, de gouden."

Jen keek over haar schouder naar de eenhoorn die nog steeds bij zijn moeder zat te drinken.

"Geven jullie hen nummers?", vroeg Jen.

"Zoiets.", antwoordde Liesl. "Het is niet aan ons om hen een naam te geven."

"Maar wel om hen een nummer te geven?", vroeg Jen sceptisch.

"Dat is anders.", antwoordde Liesl ongeïnteresseerd.

Liesl vloog over het meer tot op de hoogste rots en Jen zag de gouden eenhoorn ook langzaam zich naar daar begeven. Jen gromde naar Silver.

"Als ik niet slaag op deze test maak je iets mee Silver!", mompelde Jen boos tegen Silver, die enkel geamuseerd wist te hinniken op die opmerking.

Met knikkende knieën liep Jen naar de andere kant van het meer en klom ze tot op de tien meter hoge rots , bij Liesl en de eenhoorn.

"Wat is die test eigenlijk?", vroeg Jen aan Liesl.

"Een geheim. Je weet pas wat het inhoud eens je het gedaan hebt. Het is al een eeuwenoude traditie hier in het verboden bos."

"Zijn al veel mensen… gebuisd erop?", vroeg Jen nerveus.

" O nee, nog geen enkel!", zei Liesl snel.

Jen zuchtte opgelucht.

"Maar je bent dan ook de eerste mens die de test neemt."

Jen gromde weer. 

"En van de elfen dan?"

Liesl dacht even na.

"Nou, mijn achterneefjes zijn er een paar maanden geleden niet op geslaagd. Ze wonen nu in de wouden van Notthingham, maar dat vinden ze helemaal niet erg. Als je het mij vraagt zijn ze allang blij dat ze nu niet bij hun vader in de klerenzaak moeten werken."

"Hebben jullie klerenzaken?", vroeg Jen verbaasd.

"Nee joh, we worden geboren met onze kleren aan!", antwoordde Liesl ironisch. "Tuurlijk hebben we klerenzaken! Onze kleren moeten toch ergens van komen, of niet?"

Jen keek naar beneden. Het was best een hoge val. Acht meter. Minimum. Het water was donker. Plots dacht Jen dat ze licht zag, maar voordat ze iets tegen Liesl erover wou vragen, begon het water te schijnen alsof er magische lampen brandden onder water en steeg er rook en mist op boven het water. Alle elfen en eenhoorns verzamelden zich in een halve cirkel rond het meer, hun aangezicht naar de rots waarop Jen, Liesl en de gouden eenhoorn stonden. Alsof dat nog niet alles was, hoorde Jen plots lawaai… Het lawaai van hard stromend water. Jen draaide zich om en zag dat de rots waarop ze stond op een soort van langgerekte heuvel gelegen was, en niet het hoogste punt was in de omgeving, want er kwam water aangestroomd naar de rots waar Jen op stond toe. 

"Is dit de test?", vroeg Jen aan Liesl. "Niet verzuipen?"

Liesl leek ook nerveus.

"Ik denk het niet. Ik vlieg hier in de lucht, dat water kan mij niets doen… Maar het zal wel iets met water te maken hebben denk ik…"

Het water kwam angstaanjagend snel dichterbij en reikte tot Jen's knieën. Jen verschrok zich. Het leek alsof er ijs in haar benen werd gestoken, zo koud was het water. Jen rilde terwijl het water over haar voeten stroomde, van de rots af viel en in het meer donderde.

"Tis koud….", rilde Jen tegen Liesl.

De eenhoorn leek het ook niet warm te hebben, want hij hinnikte angstig dingen naar zijn moeder. 

Diana kwam naar boven gevlogen, haar gouden vleugels schitterden in het licht dat uit het water leek te komen. Ze glimlachte naar Jen, Liesl en de eenhoorn en begon toen plechtig aan het voorlezen van de opdracht. Ze had een piepkleine rol perkament vast en begon te lezen.

"Ingewijd zult u wezen

als u het koude niet durft vrezen

aanschouw hier het Wawameer

dat met volle maan in wawa keert

wawa's queeste zult u vervullen

als u het geheim kan onthullen.

Duik in het water en zoek de steen

Lees de boodschap en zwijg meteen

Doe dan het laatste wat u moet

Zo compleet u de queeste goed."

Jen en Liesl keken Diana fronsend aan. Ze begrepen niet echt wat de opdracht was.

"Eeuhm… Moeten we een steen zoeken?", vroeg Jen.

Diana glimlachte.

"Het wawagedicht is al eeuwen oud. Vroeger kon men het goed interpreteren, maar de laatste jaren is het mij opgevallen dat het niet erg compleet is. Zien jullie die rode stenen in het water? Die wat glimmen? Jullie moeten in het water duiken, de steen nemen, terug naar boven zwemmen, en dan de boodschap die erin zit ontdekken. Eens jullie de boodschap begrijpen doen jullie hetgeen er in de boodschap staat. Lukt dit, dan zijn jullie ingewijden. Lukt dit niet, dan worden jullie verbannen."

Jen en Liesl slikten.

"Maar het water is zo… ijskoud…"

"Inderdaad.", zei Diana duister. "Dat is het moeilijke aan de opdracht natuurlijk. Eventjes duiken is niet alles wat jullie moeten doen."

"Maar kan je daar niet een hartstilstand van krijgen?", vroeg Jen aarzelend terwijl ze in haar ooghoek kon zien hoe Liesl's kleur wegtrok.

Diana knikte.

Liesl en Jen keken elkaar weer met grote ogen aan.

"Jullie tijd begint nu. Jullie hebben een uur om erin te springen… Of verbannen te worden. Aan jullie de keus. Ik wens jullie veel sterkte en moed."

Diana vloog weer naar beneden en Jen, Liesl en de gouden eenhoorn staarden naar beneden.

Liesl snoof plots luid.

"Ik ga erin. Ik moet. Ik word later zelf ceremoniemeester net als ma als ik hierin slaag. Ik moet. Ik moet doorbijten, ook al is het ijskoud… En ook al kan ik niet echt zwemmen… En ook al kan ik doodgaan… Of…"

Liesl werd weer bleek en staarde levenloos voor zich uit.

"Ik moet ook.", zei Jen nerveus. "Als ik uit het verboden bos wordt verbannen… O jee…"

"O jee inderdaad.", herhaalde Liesl.

Liesl en Jen staarden elkaar aan.

"We kunnen het beter tesamen doen.", stelde Liesl voor.

"Akkoord.", knikte Jen.

De gouden eenhoorn hinnikte jammerend.

"Blijf dan maar hier.", zei Liesl tegen Eén.

Eén hinnikte weeral en Liesl haalde haar schouders op.

"Je moet het toch ooit doen!"

Plots vloog Liesl tot boven de waterval en trok ze haar vleugels samen. Ze viel sierlijk naar beneden, in het dampende water. Jen zag haar naar beneden duiken. Zo koud kon het dan toch niet zijn? Nu of nooit. Jen deed een paar stappen door het ijskoude water, en sprong van de waterval. Haar adem stokte zich terwijl ze zich voorbereidde op de ijskoude slag die zou volgen. Jen probeerde zichzelf te overtuigen dat de val niet zo erg zou zijn, dat ze zich niet moest verschieten of dat ze dan zou sterven van de schok, maar dat was geen geruststelling. Nog drie meter… Twee… Een… Water…

Jen dook tot meters onder het water en ze glimlachte terwijl ze verder dook naar een rode steen op de bodem. Het water van het wawameer was niet koud. Alles behalve! Het was heerlijk warm!

Jen zag een rode steen liggen, niet groter dan haar pink, en haalde hem van de bodem van het meer. Meteen zette ze zich weer af tegen de bodem en steeg ze naar boven. Ze hapte naar adem toen ze terug boven water was en keek naar de steen. De boodschap in de steen… Toen zag ze dat er een stukje papier in de steen was opgerold, dat aan de buitenkant ook aan een puntje uitstak, maar dat had ze natuurlijk niet gezien. Ze trok het minuscule papiertje uit de steen en rolde het open. Het geschrift was piepklein en Jen kon het amper lezen.

"Queeste volbracht. Trek niet de aandacht van zij die niet nog niet geslaagd zijn en zwem onder de waterval door."

Jen keek rond zich en zag Liesl als een klein zilver licht in het water door de waterval heen verdwijnen. Met het papiertje nog steeds in haar hand geklemd zwom ze ook door de waterval heen. Achter de waterval zag ze Diana in een grote troonachtige stoel zitten, die drie meter hoog stond tegen de hoge muren van de grot. Liesl was ook al net uit het water en vloog tot voor de troon en bleef daar zitten. Jen hees zichzelf ook uit het water en ging naast Liesl zitten. 

Diana glimlachte weeral vriendelijk, en deze keer grijnsden Liesl en Jen ook.

"Proficiat. Jullie hebben beiden de test gehaald. En helemaal niet in een slechte tijd ook niet!"

Diana vloog op van haar troon en vloog naar een van de muren, waar haar gouden vleugels een tekst verlichtten. Diana hief haar arm en plots veranderde de tekst. Liesl en Jen gingen allebei dichterbij om te kijken.

"Tweede plaats?!", vroeg Liesl verrast.

"Ik derde?", vroeg Jen verward. "Waarom?"

"Jullie waren snel. De meeste springen pas na een halfuur. Ze aarzelen erg lang omdat ze bang zijn voor het ijskoude water…"

"Het is helemaal niet eens ijskoud!", zei Liesl verontwaardigd. "Waarom maken jullie ons dat dan wijs?"

"Dat is net de opdracht. Durven jullie iets te doen wat jullie het leven zou kosten?"

"Wat is daar nou eigenlijk het nut van?", vroeg Jen. "We zijn nu wel ingewijd… Maar waarom met die opdracht? Waarom moeten we iets durven doen wat ons het leven zou kosten?"

Diana grinnikte.

"Jullie moeten moed tonen. Dat is alles. Als jullie geen moed kunnen tonen, horen jullie niet thuis in het verboden bos. Jullie zouden er niet kunnen overleven. Daarom sturen we degenen die niet slagen in deze taak het Verboden Bos uit. Het is hier te gevaarlijk."

Jen en Liesl dachten er even over na.

"Klinkt wel logisch.", gaf Jen toe.

"Waarom noemt dit meer eigenlijk het wawameer?"

"Het is een afkorting.", zei Diana simpel. "Voor warmwatermeer."

Jen en Liesl lachten luid. En keken elkaar giechelend aan. 

Buiten werd luid gejuicht door alle elven toen Jen, Liesl en ook Eén, die een half uurtje later was binnengezwommen, achter de grot uitkwamen. Het gejuich stopte toen Diana ook van achter de waterval kwam gevlogen. 

"Jullie mogen beginnen.", zei ze plechtig.

Alle elven vlogen tot boven het water en doken er terug in. Jen keek naar alle lichtjes die daardoor glommen in het water. In de bomen zaten ook een heel aantal elven die op vreemde van houtgemaakte muziekinstrumenten speelden. De muziek was erg gracieus en opwekkend. 

Jen liep naar Silver toe, die aan de oever op haar stond te wachten. Jen kon het niet laten om te glimlachen naar de eenhoorn, en gaf hem een klopje op zijn rug.

"Goeie Silver. Goeie."

**Eindelijk. Ik weet, het heeft lang geduurd. Ik heb geen idee hoe het komt, maar in de vakantie heb ik nooit zoveel inspiratie en zin om te schrijven als tijdens het schooljaar. Daarenboven was dit ook niet het makkelijkste hoofdstuk om te schrijven… Het volgende zou sneller moeten verschijnen, maar ik moet zien wanneer ik de tijd heb om het af te maken. Ik ben nu begonnen aan mijn opleiding in de Toegepaste Informatica, en ik kan nu al met zekerheid zeggen dat ik erg veel moet gaan leren.   
Ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk leuk vonden en dat het niet te omschrijvend was in het begin. (Dat is een nadeel als je maar met één sprekend personage werkt.) En ik hoop dat jullie zin hebben om het volgende hoofdstuk binnenkort ook te lezen!**

**Veel groetjes en laat me weten wat jullie ervan vonden**

**Jessie**


	9. De Wilg en de Vampiers

Hoofdstuk 9 De wilg en de vampieren 

"Wat bedoel je?", vroeg Jen terwijl ze een draad tussen twee dikke takken van haar hut naar boven stak.

Liesl vloog boven het dak rond en nam de draad aan. Een tak verder stak ze de draad erweer door en Jen maakte snel een knoop, waarna ze de procedure herhaalde.

"Nou, Silver beschermt je tegen weerwolven."

"Hoe doet hij dat dan?", vroeg Jen.

"Nou, als je een tovenaar was, zou je weten dat weerwolven bang zijn voor zilveren dingen. Als een weerwolf wordt gestoken door iets zilvers, is het een beetje alsof hij vergiftigd wordt. Hij sterft eraan. Ze blijven uit de buurt van eenhoorns, zelfs van gouden en witten eenhoorns. Het zijn sterke wezens. En ze verdedigen elkaar als het moet."

Jen maakte een laatste knoop in het touw en Liesl vloog door het raampje terug naar binnen. 

"Nou, ik moet gaan eten denk ik… Heb je honger? We kunnen je altijd larven meenemen als je wil."

Jen walgde.

"Ieuw… Larven… Waarom eten jullie geen normaal vlees?"

"Normaal vlees?! Zie je ons al een varken doden of zo? We zijn niet langer dan 15 centimeter hoor!"

Jen lachte.

"Nou ja, smakelijk eten dan maar… Alhoewel ik betwijfel of larven erg smakelijk zijn."

"Nou, ze zijn lekker sappig.", glimlachte Liesl en ze vloog terug naar het raampje, waar ze even in bleef hangen. "Als ik mag van moeder kom ik straks nog eens langs! Doei!"

"Tot straks!", glimlachte Jen terwijl Liesl wegvloog.

Jen keek Liesl na in het raampje, maar Liesl was al snel niet meer te bespeuren. Beneden zag ze Silver grazen.

Sinds haar inwijding was het leven in het verboden bos toch iets aangenamer geworden. Liesl kwam haar dagelijks bezoeken en gaf haar tips over hoe ze de hut moest verstevigen. Elfen bouwden ook hutten, zij het wel hutten die honderd keer kleiner waren, maar ze kenden de belangrijkste principes. 

Jen wou net zelf naar de paddestoelentuin gaan om iets te eten te halen toen ze iets hoorde. Het was Silver niet… En Liesl al helemaal niet…

"Jen! Jen!"

Jen liep terug naar het raam en boog zich erdoor om te zien wie beneden rondliep.

"Kenny!", riep Jen verrast.

Kenny had zijn bezemsteel in zijn hand en keek naar boven. Hij leek onder de indruk van Jen's hut.. Jen draaide zich snel om en gooide het touwladder uit, waar Kenny aan op klom. Jen omhelsde hem toen hij boven op het balkon stond.

"Hey, sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd.", excuseerde Kenny zich terwijl hij zijn bezem tegen de houten muur zette. 

Jen glimlachte breed.

"Geeft niets, ik kan mijn plan wel trekken hoor."

"Dat zie ik!", grinnikte Kenny. "Het heeft even geduurd eer ik je vond. Ik heb het halve bos afgevlogen! Hey zeg, ik heb nog dingen voor je meegenomen!"

Jen zag dat Kenny een grote zak met zich mee had en liet hem binnen in de hut. Kenny keek om zich heen, naar de spulletjes die op de grond lagen.

"Tis wel een beetje leeg he?", merkte hij voorzichtig op.

Jen grinnikte. 

"Ik heb veronderstel ik nog geen tijd gehad om te zorgen voor een inrichting…"

"Inrichting? Meubels heb je nodig ja… Misschien dat ik of een van de anderen je binnenkort nog meubels kan komen brengen. We moeten wel oppassen, er zijn nog steeds dementors naar je op zoek, maar al lang niet meer zoveel als in het begin. Er gaan geruchten rond dat je dood bent."

"Dood?", vroeg Jen verbaasd. "Wie verspreidt nu zo'n geruchten?"

Kenny bloosde.

Jen keek Kenny met grote, twinkelende oogjes aan.

"Nee! Toch niet…"

Kenny grinnikte verontschuldigend.

"Jep, sorry, ik. En de andere jongens… Zwans zoiets rond in de Drie Bezemstelen en het staat de volgende dag in de krant."

Jen grijnsde weeral.

"Dat geeft mij alweer een alibi. Er is geen kans dat de dementors in het verboden bos komen zoeken?", vroeg Jen.

"Jawel, die kans is er wel. Maar hij is erg klein. Ze geloven niet dat je hier je toevlucht bent komen zoeken."

Jen zuchtte opgelucht.

"Nou, laat eens zien wat je mee hebt."

Kenny haalde glimlachend de zak leeg, waar hij dekens, een kussen, grote lege kannen, een nieuw zakmes en een heleboel proviand voor Jen had ingepakt. Jen liet kreetjes van vreugde elke keer dat Kenny iets nieuws uit de zak haalde. 

"Wow Kenny, echt bedankt hoor. Ik begon me al zorgen te maken over het eten. Binnenkort zal het gaan vriezen en ik denk niet dat ik dan nog veel eten in het bos ga kunnen vinden."

"Maak je niet druk, we zullen je vaker komen bezoeken dan. Dan zorgen we er wel voor dat je niet kan verhongeren. O ja, en ik ben het bijna vergeten."

Kenny zocht in de zak van zijn tovenaarsgewaad en haalde er even later een glazen bol uit. 

"Ga je mijn toekomst voorspellen?"

Kenny grijnsde.

"Nee hoor. Een nieuwe uitvinding van Fedor. Tis geen echte glazen bol. Hij is hol vanbinnen. Je moet er een woordje tegen zeggen en dan werkt het net als een vuurtje, maar dan zonder rook."

Jen haalde een wenkbrauw op. 

"Doe eens voor.", zei ze sceptisch.

Kenny nam de bol in de palm van zijn rechterhand. 

"Spiritus.", zei Kenny stil en plots zweefde de bol tien centimeter boven zijn hand terwijl het leek alsof het binnenste van de bol in brand stond en het buitenste in een warm-rode nevel omhuld was. 

Jen keek met grote ogen ernaar, en ze voelde de warmte van de bol komen. Voorzichtig kwam ze dichterbij met haar hand, maar de bol ging ook steeds achteruit dan.

"Fedor heeft het zo ingesteld dat de spiritus zich niet laat aanraken eens hij brandt. Dat heeft hij ook nog maar drie dagen geleden gedaan, maar hij loopt nog steeds met de brandplekken op zijn vingers rond."

Kenny schudde lachend bij de gedachte.

"In ieder geval, als je wil dat het vuur ophoudt, zeg je gewoon Suti."

Toen Kenny dat zei viel de bol weer naar beneden, en Jen raapte hem op. Hij was weer ijskoud.

"Wow.", zei Jen. "Geef Fedor maar een dikke kus van me. Dit ga ik nog veel gebruiken."

Kenny grijnsde.

"Nou, ik betwijfel me of Fedor graag een kus van me zal krijgen, maar ik zal hem de volgende keer langssturen, zodat hij zijn kus in ontvangst kan nemen."

Jen lachte. Kenny stond recht en vloog met zijn bezem naar de grond terwijl Jen naar beneden klom.

"Jen, tot binnenkort dan. Ik zal je nog wel eens…"

Kenny draaide zich plots fel om.

"Kenny, is er iets?"

Langzaa draaide Kenny zich terug om.

"Nee… Nee, er is niets… Ik dacht…"

Supersnel draaide Kenny zich weer om en keek hij rond zich.

"Wat is?", vroeg Jen terwijl ze Kenny met gefronst voorhoofd aankeek.

"Hmmm… Het lijkt wel alsof het hier spookt.", fluisterde Kenny.

Plots hoorde Jen gegiechel uit een van de struiken komen.

"Liesl!", riep Jen luid. "Liesl, kom nu meteen naar hier!"

Kenny zag een zilverachtig licht uit de struiken tevoorschijn vliegen, en Liesl vloog tot tussen Kenny en Jen in.

"Liesl, dat is niet erg beleefd om Kenny zo voor de gek te houden!"

Liesl grijnsde en knipoogde.

"Ik heb hem geen kwaad gedaan hoor."

Jen zuchtte met een glimlach. Kenny keek Liesl met grote ogen aan.

"Dat… een… klein… maar…", probeerde Kenny eruit te brengen.

"Liesl is een elfje.", zei Jen.

"Ja! Dat zie ik!", zei Ken terwijl hij naar Liesl bleef kijken. "Maar elfjes kunnen normaal niet praten!"

Jen keek Kenny vreemd aan.

"Tuurlijk wel. Die wat ik ken hebben tot nog toe allemaal gesproken."

"En ze zien er normaal ook nooit zo uit!", zei Kenny. "Zo menselijk! Meestal zijn het lelijke beesten!"

"Hey!", riep Liesl verontwaardigd.

"Sorry…", verontschuldigde Kenny zich snel. "Maar er zijn maar 4 soorten elfjes, en geeneen ziet eruit als… Liesl, heet je zo?"

Liesl knikte.

"We komen dan ook maar in 2 bossen in heel de wereld voor. Het verboden bos, en het bos van Nottingham. Vroeger waren we met meer, maar de Ierse Feniks heeft velen onder ons verorberd."

Jen slikte.

"Jaiks… Opgegeten door een vogel?"

Liesl knikte.

Kenny keek Liesl nog steeds vreemd aan.

"Echt keivreemd… Ik dacht dat pratende elfjes enkel bestonden in dreuzelsprookjes."

"Nou, kennelijk zijn tovenaars ook niet alwetend.", grijnsde Jen.

Kenny schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik moet gaan. Jen, ik zie je binnenkort nog wel eens…"

Kenny keek nog eens zijlings naar Liesl, en steeg toen op met zijn bezem.

Jen wuifde hem uit en Liesl keek hem ook na, en giechelde luid toen hij weg was.

"Liesl, dat was echt niet beleefd om hem zo voor de gek te houden! Wat was je eigenlijk aan het doen?"

"Hem in zijn nek aan het kietelen.", giechelde Liesl.

"Niet erg grappig.", probeerde Jen serieus te zeggen, maar ze kon haar glimlach niet onderdrukken.

De zon zakte lager over het bos, en Jen verliet haar hut, samen met de glazen bol die ze de dag ervoren had gekregen van Kenny, en een zak waarin ze haar kruisboog en een deken had steken.

"Spiritus.", mompelde Jen en het vuur in de bol ging aan. 

Jen wandelde naar Silver, en de bol volgde haar, alsof het een ballon was die aan een touwtje aan Jen's pols bevestigd was. Silver stond te grazen.

"Silver, ik ga naar Liesl toe vanavond, dus ik ben wel veilig voordat de avond valt. Als je wil mag je naar de andere eenhoorns gaan. Wil je dat?"

Silver keek in Jen's ogen en hinnikte. Enkele tellen later galoppeerde hij door de bomen weg.

Jen verstopte de touwladder weer en wandelde richting Liesl's elfenkamp. Het lag immers maar een kwartiertje daarvandaan, en ze was er al één keertje met Liesl geweest.

Maar Jen wandelde niet slechts een kwartiertje. Ze wandelde twintig minuten… En even later dertig… En naarmate het donkerder werd, raakte ze meer in paniek. Het was moeilijk om zich de weg naar Liesl's kamp te herinneren, maar Jen merkte op dat het ook moeilijker werd om de weg naar haar eigen boomhut terug te vinden! 

Langzaamaan begonnen de bomen in het verboden bos minder dik te worden en leek het alsof het bos stilaan aan zijn einde kwam. In de verte hoorde Jen weerwolven. Rillend stapte Jen door en probeerde ze haar voetstappen geen geluid te laten maken in de afgevallen herfstbladeren. Plots hoorde ze luid gekraak en geschreeuw. Het leek alsof iemand veel pijn had. Ze rende dichterbij naar het geschreeuw, en zag plots een reusachtige, bewegende wilg, en een tiental vampieren eromheen singelen. Jen slikte. Zoveel vampieren had ze nooit tesamen gezien. En het was een van die vampieren die zo had zitten schreeuwen. 

Plots werd haar aandacht door iets totaal anders getrokken. De wolken schoven voor de maan weg en Jen zag plots een reusachtig kasteel, slechts enkele honderden meters van de grote wilg af. Zelf ging ze achter een boom staan, zodat de vampieren haar niet zouden zien, en keek ze beter naar het kasteel. Ze had nooit zo een prachtig gebouw gezien. Zo een… magisch… kasteel. En Jen wist meteen dat ze naar het kasteel van Zweinstein was aan het kijken. Er schenen nog een heel aantal lichtjes, en Jen had maar al te graag dichterbij willen gaan om het kasteel beter te bekijken. Maar ze wist dat ze niet gezien mocht worden door tovenaars. En als ze gezien zou worden door die vampieren zou het ook niet goed met haar aflopen. 

Snel fluisterde Jen 'Suti', en de bol viel gedoofd in haar hand, waarna ze de bol terug in haar tas deed.

Jen keek terug naar de vampiers, en zag eindelijk wat ze waren aan het doen. Zo had Jen nog nooit vampiers zich zien gedragen. Ze probeerden gezamenlijk de boom te vernielen om een of andere reden. Ze hadden grote bijlen vast, Jen kon enkel raden hoe ze daaraan waren gekomen, en ze probeerden in de takken van de wilg te hakken. Eén leidde de boom af, zodat de anderen ergens anders konden aanvallen. Jen keek verschrokken toe. Waarom zouden vampieren zich iets van een wilg aantrekken? Niet dat deze wilg er normaal uit zag. Zijn takken schudden wild en hadden een van de vampiers geraakt, degene die bloedend enkele meters uit het bereik van de wilg zat te schreeuwen van de pijn.

Jen kon niet blijven kijken hoe de vampiers de wilg tot een kleine boomstronk reduceerden, want als ze klaar zouden zijn, zouden diezelfde vampiers terug het bos inkomen, en haar achterna komen. Ze had dus twee opties. Ofwel keerde ze nu meteen terug, naar waar haar hut ook zou liggen, ofwel hield ze de vampiers tegen. 

Jen aarzelde geen seconde en een tel later was ze hoog in de boom geklommen, waar ze neerkeek op de vampiers. Ze haalde de kruisboog uit haar tas en spande een kleine pijl aan. Ze zorgde ervoor dat ze stabiel zat en probeerde te mikken op een van de gevaarlijkst uitziende vampiers. Haar eerste schot was meteen raak en de vampier loste in het niets op, net als de pijl die hem had gedood. De andere vampiers leken even van hun stuk, maar hadden niet gemerkt dat iemand een pijl had geschoten, en knikten naar elkaar dat ze niet mochten opgeven. 

Jen maakte zich stiekem klaar om nog een pijl af te schieten. Ze mikte op een vrouwelijke vampier en tien seconden later loste ook deze op. Jen grinnikte en zag dat de vampiers steeds banger begonnen te worden voor de boom, maar plots slaagde een mannelijke vampier erin om een lange tak ervan af te hakken en de boom schudde spastisch heen en weer. Jen vond het vreemd, maar het leek alsof de boom echt pijn had. Jen zocht in haar zak naar een nieuwe pijl voor op de kruisboog te leggen, maar merkte op dat er iets ontbrak aan de scene toen ze terug naar de wilg keek. Acht vampiers cirkelden rond de boom, dat klopte… Maar…

Plots knalde Jen naar voren en sloeg haar gezicht tegen de tak waarop ze had gezeten. De gewonde vampier had haar gezien en was nu op haar gesprongen. Ze voelde hoe hij zijn tanden in haar nek zetten, en het leek alsof ze vast zat, behalve als ze…

Jen draaide haar gewicht om, en plots viel zij, samen met de vampier, van de tak af, zij nu bovenop de vampier. Snel nam Jen haar spies uit de mouwen van haar blouse, en gaf ze de gewonde vampier de genadeslag. De andere vampieren hadden haar uit de boom zien vallen, en keken nu allen haar richting uit. Plots vloog er eentje tientallen meters hoog door de lucht en viel hij bijna honderd meter verder in het verboden bos terug neer terwijl een heleboel vogels plots verschrokken naar boven schoten. De wilg had de vampier zo ver weggeslaan. 

Twee van de vampiers kwamen op Jen af en Jen zette het op een lopen. Ze rende langs het bos, want ze wist dat ze in het bos geen kans had om hen te ontlopen. En als haar dat wel zou lukken, zou ze waarschijnlijk slechts enkele minuten later weer een of ander gevaarlijk monster tegenkomen dat haar weeral door het bos zou achtervolgen, en zonder Silver of Liesl in de buurt riskeerde ze dat liever niet. 

Een van de vampiers besprong haar, en Jen viel weer op de grond. Ze sloeg de vampier snel van haar af en krabbelde weer overeind, maar de vampier deed hetzelfde. Jen keek tijdens het rennen achter haar schouder, en zag dat er nu 4 vampiers haar achtervolgden. Dit zag er niet goed uit.

Plots zag Jen een licht branden. Het kwam van een hut!

Voor een seconde panikeerde Jen. Als ze een tovenaar tegenkwam die haar zou herkennen als Jen Lovsky, zou deze haar uitleveren aan het ministerie. Maar als ze geen hulp kreeg, zou ze in een uur ook een vampier zijn, of gewoon het hapje van de vier bloeddrinkers die haar achterna zaten. 

Jen spurtte naar de hut. 

"Laat iemand thuis zijn!", prevelde Jen in zichzelf terwijl ze haar laatste spurt inzette. Ze bonkte tegen de deuren van het huis, en wachtte niet tot iemand 'binnen' riep maar gooide de deur open. Snel stapte ze binnen en sloeg ze de deur achter zich dicht, zoekend naar een sleutelgat, waar ze de sleutel snel omdraaide.

"Wat mot dat hier!"

Jen draaide zich snel om, en tegenover haar stond Hagrid, die een meter boven haar uit torende. Toen Hagrid Jen zag viel zijn mond open. Hij herkende haar, ook al zag ze er verwilderd uit met haar haren die in haar gezicht plakten, bloed dat over haar hals liep, bruin stof op haar kleren en armen die volstonden met kretsen. 

"Hagrid?", vroeg Jen verrast.

"Jen?"

Hagrid bleef Jen met open mond aankijken, maar voordat hij nog een woord kon uitbrengen, hoorden Jen en Hagrid de vampiers tegen de deur beuken.


	10. De Terreinknecht

Hoofdstuk 10 

De Terreinknecht

"Vampiers.", zei Jen tegen Hagrid, die al naar een kast liep.

Hagrid nam een kruisboog uit de kast, en gooide een kleinere naar Jen, die hem handig opving terwijl het gebeuk op de deuren niet wou stoppen.

"Hebbie sinds je vermissing in je uppie in het verboden bos gewoond?", vroeg Hagrid, die plots weer helder leek te kunnen denken.

"Ja.", zei Jen stil, die niet erg durfde om Hagrid aan te kijken, uit angst dat ze in zijn ogen zou zien dat hij haar zou aangeven bij het Ministerie.

"Ik snappem niet…", mompelde Hagrid terwijl hij knoflook uit een lade haalde. "k'Heb nog nooit die smerige vampiers zo dicht bij m'n hut gezien… Ze zulle je aan't volgen zijn, Jen. Hebbe ze je bloed gehad?"

Jen keek Hagrid een beetje verward aan.

"Eentje, maar die is dood…"

"Ha'je em een staak door z'n hart gejaag?"

Jen knikte. Hagrid grijnsde.                                  

"Das lang nie mis, voor een dreuzel.", knipoogde Hagrid.

Hagrid ging enkele meters voor de deur staan, met zijn kruisboog klaar.

"Doe de deur open…" zei Hagrid stil en Jen hield de deurknop al in haar hand. "Een… twee… nu!"

In een seconde vloog de deur open en stormde een vampier binnen. Hagrid's pijl trof hem door het hart voordat de vampier realiseerde wat er was gebeurd.  

Een andere vampier stormde binnen en liep meteen naar Hagrid, die bezig was een nieuwe pijl op de kruisboog te leggen.

"Ik denk het niet!", zei Jen stil en ze sprong naar de vampier en spietste hem door het hart.

"Passop Jen!", waarschuwde Hagrid.

De vampier was amper tot as vergaan toen plots een andere vampier Jen bij haar armen greep en de spies uit haar hand sloeg.

"Laat me los.", riep Jen tegen de vampier terwijl ze zich probeerde los te wrikken.

"Jen, omdraaie! Omdraaie!", riep Hagrid terwijl hij probeerde te mikken, maar voortdurend Jen in zijn bereik had.

Jen worstelde met de vampier en slaagde erin zich half om te draaien. Plots hoorde Jen de pijl zoeven en werd ook de vampier die haar vasthield gedood.

De laatste vampier die hen had gevolgd zagen ze snel wegvluchten, en Jen liep snel naar buiten.

"Jen, wat…", probeerde Hagrid eens rustig te beginnen.

"Geen tijd Hagrid.", zei Jen snel, en ze liep terug de hut in, waar ze eigenhandig in dezelfde kast waaruit Hagrid de kruisbogen had gehaald naar pijlen begon te zoeken.  "De vampiers zitten bij een of andere levende boom en ze proberen…"

"De beukwilg?", vroeg Hagrid snel terwijl Jen hem pijlen in zijn handen duwde.

"Geen idee. Tis een grote wilg en hij beukt, als je dat wil weten. Maar ze zitten het ding te vernielen!"

Hagrid keek Jen bleekjes aan.

"Te mollen? W'rom da nou weer?"

Hagrid en Jen liepen snel naar buiten, langs de rand van het bos naar de beukwilg. Jen spurtte vooruit, terwijl Hagrid een beetje vermoeid achter haar aan sjokte.   
Toen de vampiers Jen zagen terugkomen, met versterking deze keer, vluchtten ze allemaal het verboden bos in. De boom sidderde na en Jen zette voorzichtig een paar stappen dichter. De boom had haar echter opgemerkt en Jen zag dat hij naar haar uithaalde en liep snel terug naar achter, waar ze plots achterover struikelde over dezelfde tak die de vampiers hadden weten af te hakken. Jen zuchtte en keek denkend naar de tak. De beukwilg bleef weer beweegloos staan. Jen stond recht en hief met veel moeite de tak van de grond. Langzaam stapte ze op de beukwilg af, met de tak op haar schouders. 

"Jen, wegwezen daar! De beukwilg laat geen spriet van niemand niet heel, van niemand niet!", riep Hagrid, die keek naar wat Jen deed.

Jen keek naar de beukwilg, die nog steeds beweegloos voor haar stond, en deed nog een stap vooruit.

"Hagrid, heb je nog steeds die rose paraplu?"

"Ja, maar wat mot je…", begon Hagrid, maar hij zag dat Jen vastberaden dichterbij stapte. "Jen maak da je weggis daar!"

"Ken je geen spreuk of zo die dingen repareert? Planten? Bomen?"

"Ja, maar…"

Hagrid's adem stokte. De boom schudde waarschuwend heen en weer, maar Jen probeerde het te negeren en liep dichter naar de knoest waar een uur geleden de tak aan had gehangen.

"Hagrid. Neem je paraplu… Nu…", beval Jen zacht terwijl ze aandachtig de boom in het oog hield en langzaam de tak boven zich uit hield. 

Plots hield de beukwilg op met schudden. Jen durfde niet te ademen, en Hagrid stond enkele meters verder van de boom, met zijn paraplu in de aanslag.  
Plots bewoog de beukwilg voorzichtig, bijna sierlijk, de knoest naar Jen. Jen beet op haar lip en knikte naar Hagrid terwijl ze de tak er voorzichtig tegenaan hield.

Hagrid zwiepte met zijn paraplu.

"Arbo reparo!"

Een groene straal schoot naar de beukwilg en Jen keek hoe de straal rond de tak bleef spinnen totdat ze voelde dat de tak er terug aan vast zat. Jen raakte voorzichtig de stam van de beukwilg aan terwijl die zich terug strekte en met de tak zwiepte.

"Oke Jen, nu langzaam wegstappe… Achteruit… Komaan…"

Jen bleef stil staan en keek als gehypnotiseerd naar de beukwilg. Door haar vingertoppen voelde ze de energie van de beukwilg stromen en ze wou niet loslaten. 

"Jen!", riep Hagrid iets luider. "Die boom is geen malse, kom nou!"

Jen draaide zich half naar Hagrid, zonder haar hand te verplaatsen.

"Ik denk niet dat het kwaad kan Hagrid…"

"Mot ik je zelf kommen halen?", gromde Hagrid.  
Jen schonk Hagrid geen aandacht en Hagrid stapte woedend naar voren, maar plots zwiepte de beukwilg met een dikke tak naar Hagrid. Hagrid kon het amper ontwijken. 

"Niet doen Hagrid!", zei Jen.

"Ik niet doen? Ik?"

Hagrid stond meters van Jen af, en met de beukwilg die hem niet dichterbij zou laten, kon hij niet veel doen. Jen haalde langzaam haar hand van de schors af en keek nogmaals tot in de kruin van de beukwilg. 

Jen draaide zich om en keek Hagrid in de ogen. Hagrid was er niet blij mee dat ze zo met haar leven speelde.

"Dat jij zo lang hier hebt kennen overleve, begrijp ik nog steeds niet. Het is tijd dat je teruggaat Jen.", probeerde Hagrid voorzichtig te zeggen.

"Nee Hagrid!", zei Jen fel. "Vergeet het! Ik kom niet mee terug! Ik laat mijn geheugen niet wissen! Vergeet het!"

Jen keek Hagrid fel boos aan en Hagrid zuchtte diep.

"Jen, meid, ik kan er ook niets aan doen. Maar wat ga je anders doen? Je kan hier niet je ganse leven blijven! Dat overleef je gewoon niet."

Jen weigerde dichter naar Hagrid te stappen en bleef bij de beukwilg staan.

"Ik blijf hier.", zei Jen koppig. "Ik heb niets in de dreuzelwereld. Behalve een prachtig huis en pakken geld. Maar daar kan ik zonder. Ik blijf hier."

Hagrid gromde en zwaaide met zijn paraplu. 

"Jen Lovsky, zorg niet dat ik het ministerie erbij moet roepen nu!", gromde Hagrid.

Jen grijnsde plots duivels.

"Doe maar Hagrid. Ze zullen vast dolgraag alles horen over die rose paraplu van je."

Hagrid werd bleker dan de maan.

"Das chantage!", zei Hagrid ruw.

"Das het leven.", grijnsde Jen. "Jij zwijgt over mij, ik zwijg over jou…"

Jen keek Hagrid sluw aan, en zag dat hij zich er niet tussenuit zou kunnen wringen.

Hagrid gromde.

"Goed.", zei Jen alsof ze net een deal hadden gesloten. "Jij vertelt niemand over mij, en ik zal nooit vermelden dat jij de regels… gebogen hebt met die paraplu van jou."

Hagrid snoof boos door zijn neus.

"Oke.", gromde hij. "Maar let op jezelf. En laat me geregeld iets van je horen. Ik wil graag weten wanneer ik je lijk uit het bos moet komen vissen."

Jen knikte.

"Daar kan ik nog net mee instemmen.", glimlachte ze.

Hagrid knikte kort en keerde terug naar zijn hut. Jen voelde zich erg opgelucht en grijnsde. Ze wou terug naar het bos wandelen toen plots een van de takken van de beukwilg haar vastgreep.

"He?", zei Jen verward terwijl de beukwilg haar 5 meter hoger in zijn kruin plaatste.

Jen keek naar beneden en vond het toch wel een heel eind om naar beneden te klimmen. 

"Euh, kun je me terug naar de grond brengen? Ik had namelijk nog met iemand afgesproken vanavond…"

De beukwilg wiegde zachtjes heen en weer en Jen wiegde mee. Relaxend was het wel, maar de beukwilg maakte geen aanstalten om haar naar beneden te brengen.

Jen zuchtte.

"Laat maar…"

De zon was bijna op toen Jen uiteindelijk iets hoorde. Een schelle stem riep haar naam. Jen stond recht in de kruin en ze zag Liesl tussen de bomen in vliegen.

"Liesl! Ik ben hier!", riep Jen luid.

Toen Liesl Jen zag zitten in de beukwilg, viel ze plots twee meter in de lucht naar beneden voor ze haar ogen kon geloven.

"Jen, maak dat je wegkomt, dat is geen normale boom!", piepte Liesl.

Jen lachte.

"Hij doet me niets hoor."

Liesl vloog dichterbij, tot tussen de takken in.

"En jou doet hij ook kennelijk niets.", glimlachte Jen.

"Nee, hij doet elfjes niets hoor. Maar… Wat doe je in godsnaam in de beukwilg?"

Jen begon te vertellen over haar weerzien met Hagrid en de vampiers. Liesl luisterde ademloos. 

"Heb jij de terreinknecht van Albus Perkamentus gechanteerd?!", vroeg Liesl zodra Jen uitverteld was.

Jen knikte.

"Wauw. Das cool.", knikte Liesl grijnzend. 

Plots hoorden Liesl en Jen een hoog gefluit.

"Het is een uil!", zei Liesl.

De uil probeerde de beukwilg te naderen, maar de beukwilg zwaaide woest met zijn takken naar de uil, die luid krijsend de boom ontweek.

"Laat hem door!", beval Jen de beukwilg. "Hij heeft een brief voor mij! Hij zal je niet lastig vallen!"

De beukwilg liet zijn takken rusten en de uil vloog tot bij Jen. Jen nam de brief uit zijn poten en begon te lezen.

"En, wat staat erin?", vroeg Liesl.

Jen zag wat bleekjes en had haar mond openhangen.

"Ik kan het niet geloven…", mompelde Jen.

"Wat? Wat is er Jen? Is er iets mis?"

Jen staarde Liesl aan.

"Andreas heeft een vriendin!"

Liesl trok haar wenkbrauw op.

"Is dat dan niet normaal?"

Jen fronste haar voorhoofd.

"Dat niet alleen, maar zij zingt nu voor The Wiz! Ze hebben mij vervangen!"

Jen staarde zielloos voor zich uit. Liesl knipperde niet-begrijpend met haar ogen.

"Was dat dan niet logisch? Ze moeten toch verdergaan? De kans dat jij ooit nog terug naar The Wiz kan keren is…Eén op een miljoen of zo!"

Jen keek Liesl verschrokken aan.

"Kijk, Jen, het Verboden Bos is nu je nieuw thuis. Trek het je niet aan van hen. Zij moeten ook door met hun leven. En het is niet alsof je ze nooit meer zal zien of zo! Ze blijven je vrienden, maar dat betekent niet dat ze hetzelfde moeten blijven. Jij bent toch ook niet hetzelfde gebleven, of wel?"

Jen schudde triest met haar hoofd van neen.

"Kop op. Schrijf hen een briefje terug. Zo erg is het niet. Zodadelijk wordt het ganse kasteel wakker, je kunt hier niet in de beukwilg blijven zitten! Laten we teruggaan naar je hut. Je mag hier niet ontdekt worden."

Jen zuchtte en legde haar hand tegen de stam van de beukwilg.

"Kun je me alsjeblieft op de grond zetten? Ik moet terug naar het bos. Maar ik beloof je dat ik terug kom als het donker wordt!"

Een grote tak bewoog zich naar de kruin en Jen hield zich er stevig aan vast terwijl de tak haar naar beneden bracht. 

"Bedankt!", riep Jen naar boven toen ze zich terug op de grond bevond.

Ze keek naar het kasteel van Zweinstein, waar ze steeds meer en meer lichtjes zag aangaan.

"Komaan Jen, laten we doorgaan.", drong Liesl aan.

Jen bleef het kasteel aankijken en knikte.

"Oke, ik kom al."

Ze draaide zich om en samen met Liesl rende ze het bos in. 

**Niet zo een vreselijk lang hoofdstuk, en misschien niet het interessantste… Maar ik kan nu al garanderen dat het volgende hoofdstuk iedereen wel zal bevallen… Hehehehe… Nou, het is toch mijn eigen favo hoofdstuk zover. Reviews mensen, reviews, en een gelukkig nieuwjaar!  
Greets  
Jessie**


	11. De Man uit de Nacht

**Even iets niet vergeten te zeggen voor hoofdstuk 11 begint… Ik heb vandaag 2 hoofdstukken geupload tegelijk in plaats van 1, dus heb je hoofdstuk 10, De Terreinknecht, ook al gelezen? Ja? Oh, goed dan, lees dan maar verder… Enjoy! ;-) Hoofdstuk 11 De man uit de nacht **

Begin november begon het te vriezen. Jen had het niet gemakkelijk. Vooral 's nachts sneed de kou door tot in haar botten, waardoor ze niet kon slapen. Jen maakte snel de beslissing om zolang het koud zou blijven overdag te slapen, en 's nachts wakker te blijven, om zichzelf zo toch warm te kunnen houden.   
Liesl bracht Jen ook een deken mee van zilver elfenstof. Erg warm was deze niet, maar Jen apprecieerde toch alle hulp die ze kreeg. Veel nachten zat ze boven in de beukwilg, samen met Liesl te kletsen over de brieven die ze van de jongens uit Zweinsveld kreeg terwijl Silver onder stond te grazen en de beukwilg heen en weer wiegde, wat Jen erg kalmerend vond, vooral als zij er zelf in zat. En ook al had ze geregeld honger en bleef de koude duren, ze was toch tevreden.

Het was volle maan en de beukwilg had Jen weer in zijn kruin gezet. Jen keek wachtend de bomen in, op zoek naar het zilveren licht van Liesl. Ze hoorde weerwolven huilen en in de verte kon ze de rook zien die van Hagrid's hut opsteeg. En dan was er Zweinstein zelf. Het magische kasteel. Jen kreeg het alleen al warm door naar de verlichte ramen te kijken van het gebouw. Ze zou er alles voor geven om eens te zien hoe het kasteel er vanbinnen uitzag.

De maan kroop omhoog aan de hemel en Jen voelde de koude wind in haar gezicht snijden. Jen droeg de zilveren elfendeken van Liesl als een mantel om zich heen. Ze voelde in haar zak dat ze een spies meehad en hoopte dat ze hem niet hoefde te gebruiken, ook al had ze zo goed als niets meer van de vampiers gehoord na het incident met de beukwilg.

Jen sloot haar ogen en dutte langzaamaan in…

"Word wakker! Jen! Snel! Jen, komaan!"

Jen opende haar ogen en zag het zilveren licht van Liesl's vleugels voor haar gezicht op en neer flitsen.

"Wat?", mompelde Jen nog een beetje slaapdronken.

"Jen haast je! Er zit iemand bij je hut! Snel! Komaan!"

Jen was meteen wakker en floot op haar vingers.

"Silver!", riep ze luid terwijl ze naar Silver zocht. "Waar is Silver?"

"Ergens aan het grazen veronderstel ik?", gokte Liesl.

Jen sprong uit de beukwilg.

"Is het een vampier?"

"Waarschijnlijk wel. Ik ben meteen naar hier gekomen toen ik zag dat je niet in de hut was. Hij zag er erg duister uit. Wees voorzichtig. Als hij op zijn eentje jou durft te zoeken, moet hij wel erg veel lef hebben…"

"Zoek jij Silver! Ik zal met hem afrekenen!", riep Jen, en ze spurtte het bos in terwijl Liesl de andere kant opflitste, op zoek naar Silver. 

Jen spurtte zo snel ze kon naar de hut. Als ze op haar snelst liep, kon ze er binnen de vijf minuten zijn. Jen had al haar spies in de aanslag en probeerde niet over de takken in het donkere bos te struikelen. Toen ze haar hut had bereikt verlangzaamde ze en probeerde ze haar ademhaling onder controle te houden. Zo stil als ze kon sloop ze achter enkele struiken door en trachtte ze te kijken of ze de vampier zag. Ze zag dat het touwladder van de hut nog steeds verstopt achter de struiken was. Ze kroop voorzichtig dichterbij en toen zag ze hem.

Hij zat slechts vijf meter van haar af, met zijn rug naar haar toe, en als Jen niet beter wist, leek het alsof hij bezig was met de paddestoelen. Jen gromde zo diep in haar keel dat hij het niet kon horen en langzaam kwam ze recht tussen de struiken. Zonder een blad aan te raken of een takje te breken liep Jen naar hem toe, nog stiller dan een kat. Ze had haar spies in haar hand en naarmate ze naderde zag ze dat hij enkele paddestoelen had uitgetrokken. Boos zette ze nog een paar geluidloze stappen dichter… Nog twee meter… Eén meter… 

-knak-

Jen slikte en probeerde haar voet niet te bewegen. Stom takje. Ze zag dat hij ook plots niet meer bewoog. Jen nam stil adem en op het moment dat ze de spies door zijn rug wou rammen…

"EX-PELLIARMUS!"

Voordat Jen wist wat er gebeurde schoot een rode straal op haar af en met een luide gil knalde ze enkele meters verder tegen een boom terwijl haar spies een tiental meters van haar af viel. 

Jen kreunde van de pijn en de man kwam een paar stappen dichter, met zijn toverstaf nog steeds in zijn hand.

"Jij bent geen vampier…", zei de man met een diepe, maar toch verwarde stem.

Jen kwam op haar handen en voeten recht.

"Jij kennelijk ook niet…", zei Jen terwijl ze het stof van haar rok klopte.

Ze keek de man aan en zag dat hij ook nog niet erg oud was. Toch zeker niet ouder dan 30. Hij had diepzwarte ogen en al even zwart haar tot in zijn nek, maar hij leek wel erg boos.

"Ben je gek? Zo luid schreeuwen? In het verboden bos ook nog? En wat dacht je wel niet, zo op me afsluipen! Voor hetzelfde geld had ik een veel zwaardere spreuk op je uitgesproken!"

Jen had verontwaardigd haar mond open hangen.

"Ik? Ik gek? Jij bent degene die in mijn tuin mijn paddenstoelen zit te…"

"_Jouw paddenstoelen? Heb__ jij mijn paddenstoelen zitten opvreten?"_

"De jouwe?"

"Ja, de mijne! Enig idee hoe oud die dingen zijn? 28 maanden! Het gaat weer jaren duren eer ik weer nieuwe kan kweken!"

De man blies boos door zijn lange neus en Jen slikte.

"Sorry.", verontschuldigde ze zich. "Dat wist ik niet. Er zijn toch nog een aantal over? Maar jij bent niet degene die hier zat te verhongeren van de honger!"

De man keek Jen plots met open mond aan.

"Jij bent die dreuzelmeid!"

Jen keek de man boos aan. 

"Heb je de hele tijd hier in het Verboden Bos gewoond?", vroeg hij.

Jen knikte. De man leek verrast en stak zijn toverstaf terug in zijn zwarte gewaad. 

"Wel, nu niet meer. Jij gaat terug naar waar je vandaan kwam. Meekomen."

"Nee!", zei Jen fel. 

"Je zou wel wat beleefder mogen zijn.", zei de man nijdig. 

"O ja, waarom?"

De man gromde tussen zijn tanden door en haalde zijn toverstaf weer uit zijn gewaad en richtte die op haar hoofd.

"Omdat ik een toverstaf heb, en jij toevallig niet. Hup, voor mij op. Je weet Zweinstein liggen?"

Jen had geen tijd om te panikeren omdat ze plots een geluid hoorde wat haar vreemd was in het verboden bos. Het leek alsof ze een heleboel dingen hoorden klikken.

"Wat is dat?", vroeg Jen ademloos. 

De man draaide zich om.

"Oh nee…", zei hij terwijl hij met grote ogen het bos inkeek en zijn toverstaf liet zakken. "Dit is niet goed… Helemaal niet goed… Ze moeten je gegil gehoord hebben…"

"Ze?", vroeg Jen, die niet wist wat zou komen.

"Snel! We moeten hier weg!", zei de man en hij trok Jen bij haar arm mee, weg van de hut, maar het geklik werd er niet zachter op.

Plots slaakte Jen weer een hoge gil. Een gigantische spin, misschien wel 1 meter hoog, viel voor haar en de man neer. De harige poten bewogen zich snel naar hen toe.

"Arania Exumai!", riep de man en een blauwe straal raakte de spin, die meteen oploste in het niets. "Wil je alsjeblieft ophouden met zo luid te gillen?", siste de man. "Spinnen zijn supergevoelig voor hoge tonen!"

Jen kon niet antwoorden en wijsde voor zich uit. In de verte zag ze nog een tiental reuzenspinnen razendsnel naderen.

"Terug!", fluisterde ze hees. "Terug!"

Deze keer greep zij de verstomde man bij zijn mouw en trok ze hem mee, terug naar de hut. Snel zocht ze de touwladder en klom ze eraan op. De man greep ook de touwladder vast en zwaaide met zijn toverstaf.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Razendsnel vloog de touwladder met Jen en de man erop naar boven en sprongen ze beiden bij de hut eraf. 

"Araniae Exumae!", riep de man en een viertal stralen schoten naar beneden en losten evenveel spinnen op. De spinnen krioelden over elkaar en lieten niets heel van de paddestoelentuin met hun grote poten. 

Jen had haar kruisboog erbij gehaald en schoot zo snel ze kon de pijlen naar beneden, geen enkele pijl zijn doel missend. 

"Araniae Exumae!", bleef de man ontelbare keren herhalen. 

"Het zijn te veel!", zei Jen paniekerig terwijl ze nog een pijl aanspande. "Dit halen we niet!"

Plots hoorden ze luid gehinnik en Silver stormde tussen de honderden spinnen in, die plots allemaal wegschoten tussen de struiken. 

"Snel!", zei Jen, en ze klom een stuk naar beneden, waarna ze meteen naar beneden sprong. De man volgde haar voorbeeld en schoot ondertussen nog een paar stralen naar de spinnen die langzaam wegvluchtten.

Jen aaide Silver over zijn hoofd.

"Ben ik blij dat jij er bent Silver. Komaan," zei Jen terwijl ze zich naar de man draaide. "We moeten hier weg!"

Silver blies terwijl de man dichterbij kwam.

"Hij heeft het niet zo op vreemden.", zei Jen terwijl ze op Silver's rug sprong.

De man keek de eenhoorn twijfelend aan. Plots hoorden ze weer geklik van tussen de struiken.

"Ik heb het ook niet zo op eenhoorns.", zei de man. "Maar het ziet er niet naaruit dat we momenteel een keus hebben."

 Jen stak haar hand uit en hielp de man op Silver te klimmen. Enkele spinnen kwamen van onder de struiken vandaan.

"Araniae Exumae!", riep de man terwijl hij probeerde te mikken op de galopperende Silver.

Silver schoot als een pijl tussen de bomen door met de twee mensen op zijn rug en Jen keek voortdurend achter zich en mikte dan een pijl op de spinnen waarvan er maar steeds meer en meer leken te komen. 

"Ze blijven maar komen!", kreunde Jen terwijl ze merkte dat ze nog maar 6 pijlen over had.

"Nee, denk je echt?", zei de man ironisch. "Araniae Exumae! Zeg tegen je eenhoorn dat hij wat sneller gaat!"

Jen draaide zich om zodat ze de spinnen beter in het oog had.

"Ja tuurlijk, hij zit hier toch maar een herfstwandelingetje te maken!", zei Jen lastig en al even ironisch tegen de man terwijl ze haar haren achter haar oren stak. "Wil je liever wandelen misschien?"

Als een klap voelde Jen een dikke, laaghangende tak in haar rug terwijl Silver doorspurtte. De man botste keihard tegen haar en beiden gleden ze van Silver af, die even snel door bleef rijden. Ze vielen naast elkaar op de bosgrond.

"Silver!", riep Jen luid terwijl ze half rechtkwam.

De man sprong terug recht en bleef de spreuk tientallen keren herhalen terwijl de spinnen hen omsingelden. Jen kwam pijnlijk terug recht en zag plots een spin tussen de bomen heen naar beneden glijden.

"Kijk uit!", waarschuwde ze de man, maar voordat deze wist waar hij moest kijken sprong de reusachtige spin op hem.

"Aaah!"

De man smakte tegen de grond en de toverstaf rolde over de droge bosgrond uit zijn handen. Jen sprong er meteen naar toe en greep de toverstaf.

"Araniae Exumae!", riep ze luid. 

Uit de toverstaf schoten een tiental helderblauwe stralen, enkele naar boven, waar zich nog meer spinnen schuil hadden gehouden, naar de spin die de man had neergehaald, en naar enkele spinnen die hen omsingelden. 

De man lag met zijn gezicht op de grond en zijn armen over zijn hoofd op de grond.

"Komaan!", riep Jen. "Araniae Exumae!"

Jen sloot haar ogen voor het felle licht en kon met moeite de toverstaf vasthouden omdat hij steeds harder begon te trillen terwijl tientallen stralen eruitschoten. Plots voelde ze een pijnlijke brandsteek in haar handen en liet ze de toverstaf los en greep ze naar haar hand.

De man kwam recht en raapte de toverstaf terug op. Jen keek naar de blaren die steeds roder kleurden op haar hand. Niet dat ze tijd had om daar al haar aandacht aan te besteden. Met haar linkerhand probeerde ze te mikken met haar kruisboog, maar de pijl schoot over een tiental spinnen heen. 

"We zijn er geweest…", zei Jen terwijl ze met haar rug tegen de man stond en de spinnen nu langzaam en sluw als aansluipende tijgers hen op maar een paar meter afstand naderden.

"Enige laatste woorden?", zei de man droog, terwijl hij met zijn toverstaf nog steeds voor zich uit op de spinnen probeerde te mikken. 

"Jij zal ze ook niet kunnen verder vertellen, dus heeft het een reden dat ik ze zeg?"

"Goed punt.", knikte de man.

Plots hoorde Jen Silver hinniken en hoefgetrappel naderen.

"Silver!", riep Jen luid, maar opeens begon de grond te daveren.

Jen en de man hielden hun adem in terwijl plots een dertigtal eenhoorns kwamen aangestormd door de bomen en steigerden boven de spinnen, die klikkend terug het bos invluchtten. De eenhoorns achtervolgden de reuzenspinnen en Jen lachte luid.

"Haha!! Pak dat aan vieze, harige, achtpotige monsters! Haha!"

Jen sprong opgelucht rond Silver heen, die vrolijk steigerde.

"We hebben ze verslagen, Silver! We hebben ze verslagen! Wat een avontuur!"

Jen draaide zich om om haar vreugde te delen met de vreemdeling, maar botste meteen tegen hem op. Jen hield haar adem in. Met zijn armen dreigend over elkaar gevouwen en een woedende blik in zijn ogen keek hij Jen aan.

"Het avontuur eindigt hier."

Jen slikte.

"Maar…"

"Niets te maren.", zei de man terwijl hij zijn toverstaf terug op haar mikte. "Wees blij dat je niet dood bent."

"Das ook niet dankzij jou!", zei Jen boos.

De man keek Jen uitdagend aan.

"Als jij me niet tegen die boom had doen knallen met die toverspreuk, had ik niet zo gegild en waren die stomme reuzenspinnen nooit gekomen!" 

"Je kan hier gewoon niet blijven.", zei de man. "Je weet niet hoe gevaarlijk het hier is."

"Ik denk dat ik het beter weet dan jou! Reusachtige spinnen, vampiers, weerwolven, vleesetende planten… Ik ben er op voorbereid."

"Ja dat zag ik ja.", zei de man kortaf. "Het enige wapen dat je hebt is die kruisboog van je, en ik wil je die wel eens effectief zien gebruiken met je linkerhand."

Jen beet nijdig op haar lip. 

"Jouw spreuk trof anders wel meer spinnen toen ik hem uitsprak!", beet Jen de man bitsig toe. 

Jen staarde hem boos aan en even dacht hij diep na. 

"Dat is inderdaad wel… Vreemd.", gaf hij peinzend toe. "Laat me je hand zien."

"Waarom?"

"Dan kan ik hem genezen. Tovenaars kunnen niet gemakkelijk andermans toverstaffen gebruiken. Ze hebben er een nodig die op maat wordt gemaakt voor hen. Deze is voor mij gemaakt, niet voor jou.", zei hij kalm terwijl hij langzaam met de toverstaf boven de wonde op Jen's hand schoof en daar een gele straal de huid geneesde.

 Jen keek de man aan.

"Maar als ik een dreuzel ben…"

De man keek haar terug aan en stopte zijn toverstaf in zijn mouw. Jen's hand tintelde en ze voelde geen pijn meer. 

"Dan is er iets mis met je, denk ik. Ik heb nooit geweten dat het mogelijk was voor dreuzels om spreuken uit te spreken, en naar mijn weten is dat ook onmogelijk. We gaan naar Perkamentus."

De man stapte voor Jen uit en Jen moest snel wandelen om hem bij te houden. Silver bleef Jen op de voet volgen.

"Het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein?", vroeg Jen een beetje verrast.

"Al van gehoord?", vroeg de man verrast terug.

"Ja, tuurlijk! Ik heb ook een paar weken in Zweinsveld gewoond… Voordat…"

Jen zweeg. De man leek wel geïnteresseerd, maar zei verder niets. Jen zuchtte.

"Ik wil niet dat mijn geheugen gewist wordt…"

"Als het ministerie je vindt, zullen ze geen uitzonderingen maken.", zei de man simpel.

"Zou jij willen dat ze met jouw herinneringen knoeiden? Ik kan me niets vreselijkers voorstellen! Dat ze mij in een gevangenis gooien, oke, dat ze me terug naar huis sturen, daar kan ik misschien nog mee leven, maar mijn geheugen wissen? Er is niets mensonterenders dan dat!", zei Jen snel.

De man keek Jen zijlings aan terwijl ze door het bos stapten. 

"Kijk, eeuh… Hoe heet je ook weer?"

"Jen.", zei Jen. "Jen Lovsky."

"Kijk, juffrouw Lovsky, ik weet dat…"

"Jen.", onderbrak Jen hem. "Niet juffrouw Lovsky."

De man draaide met zijn ogen.

"Wat maakt het uit hoe ik je noem? In een paar minuten weet je er toch niets meer van!"

Jen werd bleek.

"Eeuhm. Dat was maar een grap.", verontschuldigde de man zich.

"Weet je, jij zult nog eens iemand doden met die ironie van je!", zie Jen gepikeerd. "Wie ben jij trouwens?"

"Professor Severus Sneep. Toverdrankmeester aan Zweinstein.", stelde hij zich koel voor. 

"Wel dan, toverdrankmeester Sneep, er…"

"Professor Sneep.", zei hij. "Niet toverdrankmeester Sneep."

"Wat maakt het uit hoe ik je noem? In een paar minuten weet ik er toch niets meer van!", zei Jen serieus.

Severus keek haar met grote ogen aan en Jen grijnsde.

Ze hadden het amper gemerkt maar ze waren aan de rand van het bos gekomen. Severus keek naar Silver.

"Waarom volgt hij je?", vroeg hij.

"Hij heeft mijn bloed gehad.", zei Jen. "Volgens Hagrid blijft hij me daarom trouw."

"Hagrid? Rubeus Hagrid?", vroeg Severus wantrouwend. "Van waar ken jij Hagrid?"

Jen probeerde niet rood te worden.

"Van in Zweinsveld. Silver is al bij me sinds mijn eerste dag in Zweinsveld. Van toen ik met mijn viavia aankwam in het Oneindige Veld."

"Dus zo ben je in Zweinsveld geraakt… Door een viavia?", vroeg Severus.

"Ja.", antwoordde Jen kort. "In ieder geval, ik heb Hagrid... ooit… bij de Drie Bezemstelen ontmoet."

Jen zweeg. Ze keek naar het kasteel van Zweinstein. Het was nu dichter dan ooit.

"Het is wel mooi he?", zei Jen dromerig.

"Wat?", vroeg Severus.

"Zweinstein. Ik had nooit zo een gebouw gezien. Zo… Magisch."

Jen bleef dromerig naar het kasteel staren en Severus liet haar geen seconde uit zijn blik los. 

"Je kan het kasteel zien.", zei Severus peinzend.

"Ja, tuurlijk, ik ben niet blind.", grijnsde Jen.

"Jij bent ook geen dreuzel."

Jen keek Severus aan.

"Als je een dreuzel was, zou je nooit zo dicht bij Zweinstein in de buurt kunnen komen… En dan ook nog eens het kasteel zien zoals het is."

Jen glimlachte.

"Gaan jullie mijn geheugen nu niet wissen?", durfde ze te vragen.

"Dat is een beslissing die professor Perkamentus moet maken.", zei Severus terwijl hij de trappen voor het kasteel opliep. 

Silver bleef voor de trappen staan en hinnikte. Jen draaide zich om en liep naar Silver.

"Rustig maar Silver. Rustig.", probeerde ze hem te kalmeren door over zijn hoofd te aaien en plots sprongen er enkele tranen in Jen's ogen. Snel probeerde ze ze weg te vegen.

"Professor Sneep?", vroeg ze stil.

Severus hield de deur van de grote hal al open.

"Ja, juffrouw Lovsky?"

Jen glimlachte omdat hij haar nog steeds zo noemde.

"Kunt u me iets beloven?"

Jen aaide Silver over zijn manen.

"Hangt er vanaf wat.", zei Severus voorzichtig.

"Dat ik afscheid mag nemen van Silver? Als ik van professor Perkamentus terug moet gaan of wordt uitgeleverd aan het Ministerie?"

Jen keek Severus serieus aan en hij staarde terug. Een paar tellen later knikte hij kort.

"Ik zal professor Perkamentus daartoe wel kunnen overhalen, moest het nodig zijn.", antwoordde hij oprecht.

Jen glimlachte en liet Silver los.

Severus hield de deur voor Jen open. Jen stond nog steeds onder aan de trappen. Langzaam wandelde ze naar boven. Ze aarzelde voor ze naar binnen stapte. Een seconde later viel de hoge deur met een zware klap achter haar dicht.


	12. Perkamentus

Hoofdstuk 12 

Perkamentus

Toverdrankprofessor Sneep bleef niet op Jen wachten en liep meteen richting de trappen die in het midden van de grote hal naar boven leidden. Een paar kandelaars gaven een zwak licht af tegen de muren van de grote ruimte, en Jen durfde geen adem te halen. Severus was al bovenaan de trappen en Jen wandelde langzaam van de deur weg, hem achterna.

"Kom je nog?", snauwde hij ongeduldig.

Jen hield zich voor zich even niet te laten afleiden door het kasteel en al de nieuwigheden erin, en rende achter Severus aan, die maar trappen op bleef lopen. De muren hingen vol schilderijen, en Jen zag dat de mensen en de figuren erop net als op de schilderijen van de Drie Bezemstelen bewogen en zelfs konden praten. Ze hoorde veel geroezemoes van de schilderijen komen en ze kon enkele dingen oppikken zoals 'Wie is dat?' en 'Moet je haar kleren zien, zo vuil!'. Jen durfde niet naar de schilderijen te kijken en stapte snel naast Severus mee. Op de tweede verdieping liep Severus een gang in. Jen hoorde iets piepen en keek argwanend naar de harnassen die aan beide kanten ervan stonden opgesteld. Ze had het vreemde gevoel dat ze door hen bekeken werd. 

"Ik denk dat we professor Anderling er ook bij moeten halen…", mompelde Severus peinzend en hij klopte aan bij een houten deur in de gang.

Jen keek om zich heen. Achter de harnassen hingen wandtapijten in duistere, maar toch prachtige kleuren. Jen liep er wat dichterheen en hoorde even later een paar meter achter haar de deur krakend tot op een kleine kier openen.

"Severus!", hoorde ze een strenge stem zeggen. "Wat bezielt je nou weer om me midden in de nacht te wekken? Ik dacht dat je het verboden bos in zou gaan!"

Jen stapte stil wat dichterbij om de vrouw die sprak te kunnen zien.

 "Daar ben ik al geweest Minerva. En ik heb er iets gevonden wat je misschien zal interesseren…", zei de toverdrankmeester stil maar krachtig tegelijk.

"Wat dan?", vroeg de vrouw niet-begrijpend.

Severus deed een stap opzij en de deur ging verder open. Jen zag een vrouw met een slaapkapje en een lange peignoir haar aanstaren. Jen slikte en de vrouw bleef haar even aanstaren, totdat ze besefte dat ze nogal onbeleefd bezig was. Ze draaide zich snel naar Severus.

"Severus, is dit…"

"Het vermiste dreuzelmeisje. Jen Lovsky.", vulde hij aan terwijl hij Jen streng aankeek. Jen wendde haar blik af en keek naar de oudere vrouw. 

Weeral staarde de vrouw haar aan en ze leek geen woorden te kunnen vinden.

"Ze heeft sinds haar verdwijning in het Verboden Bos gewoond."

"Gewoond?", herhaalde de vrouw fel. "Dat noem ik niet wonen, ze is heel verwilderd!"

Jen was zich wel vaagjes bewust dat haar haren waarschijnlijk belachelijke vormen aan hadden genomen, dat ze vol met kretsen, insectenbeten en andere wondjes stond, dat haar kleren niet gewassen waren geworden in maanden en ze wist ook dat ze meer naar de planten en bomen van het verboden bos rook dan wie dan ook, maar verwilderd? Het was toch niet alsof ze professor Sneep had aangevallen alsof ze een wild beest was en ze kon nog steeds iedere conversatie perfect volgen. 

"Ook al ben ik een 'verwilderde' dreuzel, dat wil nog niet zeggen dat jullie in derde persoon over mij moeten spreken waar ik bij sta.", zei Jen stil, maar duidelijk. 

Minerva opende haar mond, maar sloot die weer meteen en Jen dacht dat ze Severus met zijn ogen zag rollen, dat ze verkoos te negeren.

"Natuurlijk.", zei professor Anderling plots. "Het moet vreselijk voor je zijn geweest. Kom binnen, dan laat ik snel wat huiselfen komen met wat thee."

De vrouw stapte dichterbij en legde haar arm rond Jen's schouder en wou haar mee naar binnen nemen.

"Minerva, ik ben je niet komen opzoeken om jonge juffrouw Lovsky melk en koekjes aan te bieden.", siste Severus.

"Je wilt haar toch niet meteen aan het ministerie uitleveren?", schrok Minerva.

"Neen.", zei Severus. "Ik denk dat we dit aan professor Perkamentus moeten overlaten… Ze is geen dreuzel."

"Wat bedoel je ze is geen dreuzel?", vroeg de oudere vrouw verward.

"Ze heeft daarnet een spreuk met mijn toverstaf kunnen uitspreken."

Minerva's ogen werden zo groot als theeschoteltjes.

"Misschien is er iets misgegaan met het bezorgen van de brief van Zweinstein toen ze 11 werd?", suggereerde Severus.

Minerva knikte peinzend.

"Zeker dat ze kan toveren?", vroeg Minerva aan Severus.

"Ja, daar ben ik zeker van.", zei Jen, die het beu was dat ze over haar spraken alsof zij er niet bijstond.

Minerva en Severus keken elkaar veelbetekenend aan en Minerva wendde zich daarna weer tot Jen.

"We gaan naar Perkamentus.", besloot Minerva. 

Ze liepen de lange gang af en sloegen toen een duistere gang in. Toen ze aan het einde van de gang kwamen, kon Jen een groot beeld van een waterspuwer zien staan. Minerva en Severus bleven voor het beeld staan.

"Dropslakken.", zei Minerva kortaf, en Jen realiseerde dat het een paswoord was, want de waterspuwer sprong opzij en een trap verscheen. Minerva liep de trap op en Severus wachtte totdat Jen ook op de trappen stond voordat hij achter haar ging staan en de waterspuwer terug op zijn oorspronkelijke plaats sprong. Jen hoefde geen stap meer te zetten want de tredes leek vanzelf naar boven te gaan, als een soort van magische roltrap. 

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze boven aan een deur uit waar Minerva drie korte kloppen op gaf voordat ze de deur opendeed. Jen volgde Minerva naar binnen en Severus sloot de deur. Er stond een bureel in het midden van de ronde kamer, en de muren waren niet zichtbaar door de boekenrekken die ertegen gestapeld waren. Iets hoger hingen schilderijen van mannen en vrouwen die lagen te slapen. Jen vond ze er nogal vredig uitzien en glimlachte erdoor. 

"Ik haal Perkamentus.", zei Severus, en hij liep een draaitrap naar de gallerij erboven op. 

Severus was amper boven of Jen hoorde een geamuseerde, diepe, mannelijke stem vragen: "Goedenacht Severus. Ik had je al gehoord. Is het niet wat laat om de afdelingspunten te komen bespreken?"

Severus kneep uit frustratie zijn ogen halfdicht en Jen wachtte tot ze Perkamentus kon zien.

"Albus, we denken dat u dit moet zien.", riep Minerva, die naast Jen stond en die Perkamentus dus ook nog niet had opgemerkt, naar boven.

Jen hoorde op de gallerij enkele stappen naderen en plots stond Perkamentus, in een paars tovenaarsgewaad met gele sterren, voor de leuning van de gallerij en hij keek Jen aan door zijn halvemaansbrilletje. 

"Juffrouw Jen Lovsky.", zei Perkamentus met een geamuseerde blik in zijn ogen, die Jen ergens wel geruststellend vond, maar tegelijkertijd haar ongemakkelijk deed voelen.

Perkamentus en Severus kwamen weer naar beneden en onder aangekomen gaf Perkamentus Jen een hand. 

"Ze hield zich schuil in het Verboden Bos.", lichtte Severus Perkamentus toe.

"Dat kan ik zien.", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij Jen bekeek.

Jen werd lichtjes rood.

"Heb je al een uil naar het Ministerie gestuurd, Severus?", vroeg Albus terwijl zijn blik niet van Jen afweek.

"Neen.", antwoordde Severus kort.

Perkamentus keek Severus plots aan.

"Het schijnt dat ze kan toveren, Albus.", zei professor Anderling.

Perkamentus keek Jen terug aan.

"Ik heb het zelf gezien. Ze heeft met mijn toverstaf een spreuk uitgesproken en zo een tiental spinnen gedood in het Verboden Bos."

"Spinnen?", herhaalde Perkamentus.

Severus knikte.

"Klinkt al meteen als een avontuur… Dat verklaart natuurlijk die scheur in je mantel."

Severus werd rood en greep meteen naar zijn mantel, waar hij inderdaad over vaststelde dat er een grote scheur in zat.

"Ik merkte het toen je voor mij op van de trappen liep.", glimlachte het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein.

"Geef maar hier Severus, ik repareer het wel.", zei Anderling.

Professor Sneep gaf Anderling nijdig zijn mantel, die er een spreuk overuitsprak waardoor de scheur zich herstelde alsof hij er nooit was geweest. Jen keek met grote ogen toe. Minerva leek haar lach niet te kunnen inhouden toen ze de mantel teruggaf aan Severus. Perkamentus grijnsde ook en kuchte om de aandacht van Severus weg te trekken.

"Dus, juffrouw Lovsky… U kan toveren?", glimlachte Perkamentus, terwijl hij haar liet zitten voor zijn bureau en zelf plaats nam aan de andere kant.

"Kennelijk.", antwoordde Jen kort.

"Hoe bent u er zelf achtergekomen?", vroeg Perkamentus.

"De eerste keer? Ik denk… Toen ze Silver probeerden te stelen…"

"Silver?", onderbrak het schoolhoofd haar.

"Mijn eenhoorn."

Perkamentus vond het vreemd te geloven en keek Jen streng aan.

"Het is waar.", nam Severus het voor haar op. "Ze heeft inderdaad een eenhoorn."

"Hij heeft mijn bloed gehad.", vulde Jen aan. "Vandaar dat hij me trouw blijft."

Perkamentus knikte en was enigszins verrast door Jen's correcte uitleg. Ze was duidelijk niet een gewoon dreuzelmeisje.

"Natuurlijk. Gaat u alstublieft verder. U zei dat iemand Silver probeerde te stelen?"

"Ja.", knikte Jen. "En met een toverstaf van een van de dieven heb ik toen een spreuk uitgesproken."

"Vanwaar kende je die spreuk dan?", vroeg Anderling.

"Je leert veel in de Drie Bezemstelen door alleen al te kijken en te luisteren.", glimlachte Jen zwakjes. "Niels, Fedor en Kenny spraken voortdurend nieuwe spreuken uit."

"De Ravenklauwers?", zei Anderling verrast.

"U kent ze?", vroeg Jen nog verraster.

"Alle leerkrachten kennen ze.", gromde Severus, en iets in zijn blik beviel Jen niet.

"Ze waren de ergste onruststokers die Ravenklauw ooit heeft gekend.", zei Albus met een geamuseerde tinteling in zijn ogen. "Niet zo erg als vele Griffoendors en Zwadderaars die hier nog steeds op school zitten. Maar o ja… Iedereen kent ze wel."

Jen voelde zich al iets meer op haar gemak.

"En volgens Niels, Fedor en Kenny ben ik ook geen dreuzel. Ze hebben me vliegles gegeven… Eén keertje maar, want dat was de dag voordat… Nou ja, voordat het Ministerie mijn herinneringen wou wissen en me terug wou sturen."

Albus keek Jen geconcentreerd aan. 

"Minerva… Ga jij de inschrijvingsboeken controleren? Als juffrouw Lovsky inderdaad een heks is, zou haar naam daarin genoteerd moeten staan… U bent geboren in Engeland?"

"Jazeker.", knikte Jen. "In Anker."

"En hoe oud ben je?"

"Eenentwintig."

"En Jen Lovsky is niet gewoon je artiestennaam, maar je geboortenaam?", controleerde Perkamentus met een knipoog.

Jen lachte.

"Voor zover ik weet wel ja.", grijnsde ze.

Professor Anderling liep de draaitrap naar de gallerij op en verdween in een van de kamertjes. 

"Nu, het is niet goed voor een toverstaf om een andere tovenaar of heks er spreuken mee te laten uitspreken… Maar ik wil toch graag controleren of je inderdaad tot magische dingen in staat bent, dus ik zoek even iets waarmee ik dat kan nagaan."

Professor Perkamentus stond op en draaide zich om en liep naar een kast. Jen zelf herinnerde zich plots iets en zocht in de zak van haar rok. Severus keek haar vreemd aan.

"Bedoelt u iets als dit?", vroeg Jen. 

Jen hield de glazen bol die ze van de jongens had gekregen in de palm van haar hand voor Perkamentus uitgestrekt. Severus snoof.

"Een glazen bol lezen bewijst niet meteen dat je een tovenaar of heks bent.", zei hij laatdunkend. "Iedere dreuzel kan doen alsof hij er iets in ziet."

Jen keek Severus uitdagend aan.

"Spiritus.", fluisterde ze duidelijk en de bol zweef snel tot boven haar hand, waar hij zich hulde in een rode waas en de warmte zich verspreidde. 

Severus keek haar venijnig aan, maar Jen glimlachte half. Albus sloot zijn kast weer en liep naar Jen. Langzaam bewoog hij zijn hand naar de bol, maar die zweefde automatisch een paar centimeter van de hand weg. 

"Dat is ingebouwd.", zei Jen. "De bol is nogal warm, dus hij laat zich door niemand aanraken."

"Hoe zet je het dan uit?", vroeg Albus geïnteresseerd.

"Suti."

De bol viel weer ijskoud in Jen's hand. 

"Een merkwaardige bol… Hoe bent u eraan geraakt?"

"Van Fedor… Het is een van zijn uitvindingen. Kenny heeft hem mij gebracht omdat het steeds kouder werd in het Verboden Bos."

"Dat trio is dus medeplichtig aan je onderduiking?", zei Severus streng.

Jen slikte.

"Ja maar… Ik bedoel, dat brengt hen toch niet in moeilijkheden?"

Severus wou net antwoorden toen Albus zijn hand omhoog stak en hem onderbrak.

"Die jongens kunnen zichzelf al goed genoeg in moeilijkheden brengen, zonder uw hulp. Wat ons betreft hebben we nooit iets over hen gehoord.", glimlachte Perkamentus.

Severus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en Jen grijnsde.

"En wat het Ministerie betreft… Ik zal hen binnenkort over u aanspreken…"

Professor Perkamentus keek Jen aan.

"U bent inderdaad geen dreuzel, Jen Lovsky."

Jen glimlachte terug. Boven op de gallerij kraakte een deur terug open en Minerva liep met een boek dat dik genoeg was om een hernia van te krijgen de trap terug af. Severus nam het boek van haar over toen ze beneden was en Perkamentus maakte zijn bureau vrij om het boek op neer te leggen.

"Niets Albus.", zuchtte Anderling. "Het jaar dat Jen is geboren zijn alle ingeschreven naar Zweinstein gekomen, en ook het jaar daarvoor en daarna."

Severus en Albus bestudeerden een paar vellen van het dikke boek en Minerva keek Jen onderzoekend aan.

"Ik weet niet hoe het komt kind, maar als je echt in Groot-Brittannië bent geboren zou je hierin moeten staan, aangezien je magische krachten hebt. Maar ik ken iedere heks en tovenaar van jouw leeftijd die in dit boek staat… Je bent nooit ingeschreven geworden."

Jen slikte.

"Is dat erg?", vroeg ze nerveus.

Perkamentus keek even professor Anderling en professor Sneep aan, daarna draaide hij zich naar Jen.

"Welkom op Zweinstein Jen."

Samen met professor Anderling en professor Sneep liep Jen door de gangen van de tweede verdieping.

"Ik denk dat je de oude kamer van professor Vertos kan krijgen. Hij is verleden jaar op pensioen gegaan.", zei Minerva.

"Welk vak gaf hij?", vroeg Jen geïnteresseerd.

"Voorspellend Rekenen.", antwoordde Severus kort.

"Voorspellend Rekenen?", vroeg Jen terwijl ze tussen de twee professors inliep.

"Een soort van Waarzeggen, maar dan met getallen en véél betrouwbaarder.", glimlachte Anderling. 

"Interessant…", knikte Jen.

Anderling stopte bij een deur. 

"Als je iets nodig hebt, mijn kamer ligt hier om de hoek, zoals je daarstraks hebt gezien. Mocht je het afvragen. Die deur daar…"

Anderling wees naar een zwarte houten deur die aan de andere kant van de gang lag, enkele meters naar rechts.

"Die is van hem hier.", zei Minerva terwijl ze de jonge toverdrankleraar plagend aankeek. 

Severus keek Minerva met een dodelijke blik aan, maar Minerva was er niet door geïmponeerd.

"Laat je niet door hem doen, omdat hij eerstejaars aan het wenen kan brengen door ze enkel aan te kijken betekent het niet dat jij per se schrik van hem moet hebben."

Jen grijnsde om dat commentaar van Anderling en Sneep werd rood.

"Vrouwen.", mompelde hij terwijl hij zich omdraaide.

"Kruip je terug het bed in?", vroeg Minerva hem terwijl hij doorstapte.

"Terug erinkruipen? Ik ben er nog niet in geweest vandaag, vrouw! Dat ene uur wat me nog rest voordat ik me klaar moet maken voor de les zou ik graag in vrede doorbrengen, en niet met twee vrouwen die zich gedragen als giechelende vijfdejaars!"

Nors sloeg hij de deur achter zich dicht en Anderling lachte terwijl ze ook de deur van Jen's kamer opende.

"Kom binnen, Jen."

Jen volgde Anderling naar binnen en keek rond in de kwamer. Er waren een aantal grote ramen die uitkeken over het schoolterrein. Aan de ene kant van de grote kamer stonden wat zetels rond een uitgedoofd haardvuur en aan de andere kant stond een grote kleerkast en een groot hemelbed met twee nachtkastjes langs. Er was ook aan elk van die twee kanten van de kamer nog een deur.

"Die deur van het bed leidt naar een badkamertje.", was Minerva Jen voor. "En de deur bij het haardvuur leidt naar een studeerplaats. Volgens mij liggen er nog steeds een heleboel boeken van Voorspellend Rekenen, dus je hebt genoeg leesmateriaal voor het komend trimester."

"Het is een mooie kamer.", zei Jen onmiddellijk.

Anderling glimlachte.

"Ik denk dat de zon zodadelijk terug zal opkomen… Tijd om te slapen dus. Morgenochtend kan je meteen naar de grote zaal komen voor het ontbijt."

Voordat Jen kon vragen waar de grote zaal lag was Minerva haar weer voor.

"De grote zaal ligt naast de inkomhal, dus je zal het zonder probleem vinden. Zoniet volg je maar de studenten die ernaar op weg zijn. Je kan bij ons aan tafel komen zitten, dan stellen we je ook meteen voor aan de rest van de staf. We zullen ze morgenochtend nog wel eens apart in de leerkrachtenkamer aanspraken over je. Het zou zonde zijn als we niets met je magische gaven zouden aanvangen. Je moet toch minstens een paar lessen volgen eer we je terug naar Zweinsveld kunnen sturen. En het kan nog even duren eer Albus het Ministerie over je heeft gesproken…"

Jen knikte snel. Anderling keek haar terug aan.

"Ik denk niet dat er vrouwenkleren in die kast hangen tenzij professor Verto…", grinnikte Anderling even in zichzelf voordat ze snel verderging. "Nou ja, hij was duidelijk een man. In ieder geval…"

Anderling richtte haar toverstaf op Jen.

"Vestito Reparo!"

Jen had geen tijd om te zien wat er gebeurde, maar plots waren haar kleren volledig gerepareerd en gewassen.

"Wow.", zei Jen kort.

"Binnenkort zal jij dat ook kunnen.", glimlachte Anderling. "Maar ik zal je maar laten zeker. Dus, morgenochtend in de grote zaal, vergeet het niet!"

"Nee hoor!", antwoordde Jen snel.

Professor Anderling knikte nog een keer en verliet toen de kamer. Jen keek om zich heen en grijnsde breed.

"Cool. Ik ben geen dreuzel."


	13. Welkom op Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 13 Welkom op Zweinstein 

Jen draaide zich nog eens om in het grote, warme bed. De zon scheen aangenaam op haar gezicht en Jen was zich amper bewust dat ze maandenlang op de houten vloer van een gammele boomhut had geslapen. Ze was nog niet echt wakker toen ze iets hoorde wat leek op het gebrabbel van een kleine baby. Verblind door het felle zonlicht streek ze haar haren voor haar gezicht uit en probeerde ze te zien waar het geluid vandaan kwam. 

Ze had maar één seconde nodig om te zien wat het gebrabbel veroorzaakte.

Een luide gil galmde door de gangen van Zweinstein. 

Jen kon amper bewegen van de schrik. Voor haar hing een roodharige, kleine man met een verschrikkelijke smaak van kleren, die meteen was opgehouden met brabbelgeluidjes te maken zodra Jen had gegild. Verrukt begon hij te giechelen en hij zweefde, ja hij zweefde, tot in het midden van de kamer, waar hij op zijn hoofd ging staan en begon te zingen.

"De dreuzel is bang van geesten, de dreuzel is bang van geesten, bangerik!"

Jen sprong meteen recht uit haar bed, en trok haar jurk meteen aan. Ze staarde de 'geest' aan terwijl hij kopjerol deed over de mat in het midden van de kamer.

Plots vloog de deur open.

"Ben jij het die zo gilde of is het misschien weer je bedoeling dat Zweinstein bestormd wordt door een bende reuzenspinnen?"

Professor Sneep stond geënerveerd in de deuropening en Jen knikte, maar Sneep keek al naar de geest. 

"Foppe!", riep Severus. "Hoe ben jij hier binnen geraakt?"

Foppe ging in de kroonluchter van de kamer zitten en keek naar beneden, naar Sneep.

"Ik mag overal in Zweinstein komen waar ik binnen kan. Dus ook deze kamer.", zei hij uitdagend.

Severus keek hem boos aan.

"Oke.", mompelde de jonge professor. "Het is niet jouw schuld dat we geen spreuk over deze kamer hebben uitgesproken, maar ik had beter van je verwacht. En de Bloederige Baron ook."

Plots zweefde Foppe tot recht voor de toverdrankmeester.

"Dat meent u toch niet? U zegt toch niets tegen hem?"

Severus glimlachte sluw en Foppe begreep de boodschap. Mokkend zweefde Foppe de kamer uit.

Jen stond met grote ogen en ingehouden adem te kijken.

"Wat… was dat?", vroeg ze uiteindelijk.

"Foppe. Onze klopgeest."

Jen trok grote ogen.

"Maak je niet druk om hem. Als hij iets mis doet, dreig dan dat je het de Bloederige Baron vertelt, dan houdt hij zich wel koest."

Jen keek hem niet-begrijpend aan.

"De Bloederige Baron is de geest van Zwadderich. Ieder huis heeft er een. En de Baron is de enige waar Foppe naar luistert."

Jen knikte.

 "Ik zal professor Banning deze middag sturen om een spreuk over je kamers uit te spreken waardoor Foppe niet binnen kan geraken. De oude spreuk was waarschijnlijk vervallen.", mompelde hij terwijl hij de kamer bestudeerde.

Jen knikte weeral. Plots keek ze naar buiten, waar de zon al hoog boven haar raam stond.

"Wacht even, hoe laat is het?"

"Elf uur. Wat me eraan doet herinneren, ik heb les."

"Oh nee… Ik moest deze ochtend in de grote zaal zijn geweest!", panikeerde Jen.

"Ach nee. Perkamentus zei dat het niet erg was als je je uitsliep. Niemand heeft je gemist. Kom deze middag dan. In een uurtje."

"Oke.", mompelde Jen.

Severus liep terug naar de deur, waar hij zich nog even half naar haar omdraaide.

"En o ja, neem een bad."

Hij sloot de deur weer en Jen gromde. Zo een opmerking hoefde ze niet te nemen van een man die zelf zich niet bewust was dat er zoiets als shampoo bestond.

Maar hij had waarschijnlijk wel gelijk, ze had zich afgelopen nacht ook niet gewassen en ze zag bruin van het stof. Snel begaf Jen zich naar het badkamertje.

Jen staarde in de spiegel. Wanneer was het de laatste keer dat ze dat had gedaan? Twee, misschien drie maanden geleden? Het had eigenlijk nooit lang geleken toen ze in het Verboden Bos woonde, maar nu herkende ze amper zichzelf. Haar wangen waren niet meer bol, haar ogen leken leeg, haar gezicht was bruiner, haar haren waren langer dan ooit want ze kwamen zelfs tot onder haar schouders. En dat was misschien nog niet zo erg geweest, maar ze voelde zich ook merkwaardig verschillend. Alsof ze plots herboren was en nu uitkeek naar hetgeen ze allemaal zou leren, maar tegelijkertijd diezelfde nieuwe dingen vreesde. 

Jen liet een borstel door haar natte haren gaan en bond ze daarna samen in een lange staart. Een klop op de deur deed haar schrikken.

"Wie is het?", vroeg ze.

"Minerva Anderling, Jen. Ben je klaar?", vroeg de oudere vrouwelijke stem aan de andere kant van de deur.

"Ik kom.", antwoordde Jen en ze bergde de borstel terug op.

"Het is nog geen twaalf uur.", begon Minerva toen Jen uit de badkamer kwam. "Dus de leerlingen hebben nog even les. Maar als je vroeger bent kan ik je misschien al voorstellen aan enkele van de andere leerkrachten."

Jen knikte blij en volgde Minerva door de gangen en trappen van het kasteel.

"Severus zei me dat Foppe op je kamer was geraakt?"

"Eeuh, ja.", zei Jen aarzelend. "Hij deed nogal… vreemd."

Minerva glimlachte.

"Foppe doet altijd vreemd. Hij zit altijd wel leerlingen te plagen of Vilder te jennen."

"Wie is Vilder?", vroeg Jen.

"Onze conciërge."

Jen en Minerva zwegen tot ze in de grote zaal aankwamen. Jen's aandacht werd meteen getrokken door het reusachtige plafond, waar het leek alsof de wolken voorbijzweefden. 

"Het is betoverd.", glimlachte Minerva toen ze Jen zag staren. "Al eeuwenlang."

"Het is prachtig.", gaf Jen toe.

Jen gaf zich de tijd om ook in de rest van de grote zaal rond te kijken. Vier lange tafels stonden naast elkaar opgesteld, en aan het uiteinde van de zaal was een verhoog, waar nog een tafel stond, waar al enkele volwassen tovenaars gezeten waren. 

Anderling en Jen liepen naar hen toe en de tovenaars knikten beleefd. Jen knikte nerveus terug, niet zeker of zij eerst iets moest zeggen of Anderling aan het woord moest laten.

"Dit is dus Jen. Jen, dit zijn enkele van mijn collega's.", zei Minerva.

"Hallo.", zei Jen nerveus.

"Wel wel. Ik had je amper herkend.", zei een al wat oudere man.

"Herkend?", herhaalde Jen voorzichtig.

"Ik heb je eens een avondje zien optreden met die jongen van Ravenklauw. Het was niet slecht hoor. Ik had met een aantal andere tovenaars afgesproken om de vernieuwde kenmerken van het speciale getal 22 in verband met de geboortegetallen te bespreken, maar er is niet veel meer van in huis gekomen nadat Merlo een discussie met me zocht over de verbintenissen die er bestaan tussen oneven lotsgetallen en naamgetallen die ook priemgetallen zijn."

Jen gaapte de professor niet-begrijpend aan.

"Professor Vector. Hij geeft Voorspellend rekenen.", lichtte Minerva haar snel in.

"Aah…", reageerde Jen  nogal laat. "Klinkt… Moeilijk."

Professor Vector lachte uitbundig, iets wat hem niet ontsierde.

"Ja, ja! Daar heb je gelijk bij! Voor de leek, natuurlijk, voor de leek! Het is eigenlijk niet zo moeilijk zodra je de basis onder de knie hebt."

Een vrouw die niet veel ouder was dan Minerva stapte naar voren.

"Poppy Plijster.", zei ze terwijl ze Jen een hand gaf. "Zeg maar Poppy. Ik ben de schoolverpleegster."

"Ow.", zei Jen, niet goed wat ze daar op moest zeggen. "Veel werk?"

"Zwijg me ervan!", zei de vrouw terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht gooide. "Ik heb daarnet nog de ogen van een jongen terug in zijn oogkassen moeten steken. Ze hingen nog wel vast aan de oogdraadjes hoor… Maar echt vreselijk, die spreuken die de kinderen tegenwoordig kennen."

Jen slikte en staarde Poppy met reusachtige ogen aan. Dergelijke leerlingen wou ze niet tegenkomen in de gangen. 

"Het was nog een geluk dat hij niet per ongeluk op zijn ogen is gaan staan! Of iemand anders… Dat zou echt vies zijn geweest."

Jen slikte en probeerde zich voor te stellen hoe die jongen had uitgezien… Twee vieze lelijke gapen in zijn oogkassen waar bloederige draadjes uithingen tot op de grond, waar hij twee kleine bolletjes met zich mee zou slepen terwijl hij op de tast naar de ziekenzaal liep. Eventjes grinnikte Jen bij de gedachte. 

"Klinkt me niet echt smakelijk.", gaf Jen toe.

"Nou, laten we zeggen dat je een sterke maag moet hebben. Wat ik de laatste jaren wel niet gezien heb! Professor Anderling hier zorgt ook niet bepaald voor een afname in patiënten… Vooral in het zevende jaar gaat het vaak mis."

Professor Anderling werd lichtjes rood.

"Voor zover ik heb gehoord was jij ook nooit perfect in gedaantverwisselingen. Zeg me nou niet dat jij nooit iemand hebt gemixt in jouw laatste jaar!"

Jen durfde niet eens vragen wat Minerva daarmee bedoelde. 

Professor Anderling stelde Jen aan de andere aanwezige leerkrachten voor en daarna gingen ze aan tafel zitten terwijl ook de leerlingen de zaal binnenstroomden. Jen vond het fantastisch om ze te zien. Alle leerlingen droegen een zwart gewaad over hun uniform en ze hadden het logo van hun afdeling op dat gewaad genaaid staan. Jen merkte dat ze per afdeling aan een tafel gingen zitten. Enkele leerlingen keken wel naar de tafel van de leerkrachten, maar er ging niet veel aandacht naar Jen. Er kwamen zeker wel vaker gasten langs. 

Enkele minuten later arriveerden ook Perkamentus en Sneep. Albus zette zich in de grootste stoel van allemaal neer, naast Minerva, en Severus zette zich aan de andere zijde van Albus. 

"Dag Jen.", groette het schoolhoofd. "Goed geslapen?"

Jen werd lichtjes rood.

"Nogmaals sorry dat ik me heb verslapen…", begon ze snel maar Perkamentus stak zijn hand in de lucht als teken dat Jen moest zwijgen.

"Een goede nachtrust kan wonderen doen. En je had doodmoe geen goede indruk kunnen achterlaten bij de rest van de staf.", knipoogde Albus.

Jen glimlachte blozend.

De zaal was bijna vol en plots verschenen er als uit het niets schotels met eten op de tafels. Er was een ruime keuze aan groenten, vlees en aardappeltjes. Voor het eerst viel het Jen op hoeveel honger ze wel niet had. Iedereen nam wat eten af en Jen behielp zich ook. Het eten smaakte gewoonweg verrukkelijk.

"Eet nog iemand dat koteletje op?", vroeg Jen een halfuur later.

"Ga je gang.", zei Minerva, die al twintig minuten geleden klaar was met eten, net als de rest van de leerkrachten.

Jen at ook het laatste stukje vlees wat nog op de schotels lag op en moest toegeven dat ze nu eigenlijk best wel genoeg eten had gehad. Perkamentus had haar de hele maaltijd met die vreemde fonkeling in zijn ogen aangekeken. 

"Wat een gezonde eetlust toch.", zei Perkamentus.

"Vreetlust, bedoel je.", corrigeerde Severus hem zo stil dat enkel Albus het kon horen.

"Ah daar is Hagrid.", zei Perkamentus snel terwijl hij Sneep negeerde. "Hij zal je wel die nieuwe gebrande houtstaafjes uit Zweinsveld hebben meegebracht, Minerva."

Jen keek op. Hagrid was inderdaad de zaal binnengekomen. Met grote passen kwam hij dichterbij terwijl hij knikte tegen enkele griffoendors die dingen tegen hem zeiden.

"We hebben Hagrid nog niet over je kunnen spreken, Jen.", zei Anderling stil. "Hij was al van deze morgen in Zweinsveld, we hebben hem niet meer te pakken gekregen."

"Ow.", reageerde Jen aarzelend.

"'Middag allemaal.", groette Hagrid iedereen terwijl hij voorbijliep. 

Jen kuchtte stilletjes om zijn aandacht te trekken. 

Hagrid draaide vliegensvlug zijn hoofd naar Jen en staarde haar met grote ogen aan.

"Jen!", zei hij luid en paniekerend. "Wa doe je hier? Ik zeg je, 'k heb me mond gehouwe! 'k Heb ech niets gezeg! Kweenie hoe ze je hebbe gevonde, maar ik wasset nie!"

De volledige lerarentafel staarde Hagrid met grote ogen aan en Jen zonk knalrood door in haar stoel. Hagrid keek even de andere leerkrachten allemaal aan en keek toen naar Perkamentus, die Hagrid streng aankeek.

"Jij kende juffrouw Lovsky al, Hagrid? En je hebt ons niets gezegd?"

Perkamentus keek Hagrid door zijn brilletje aan en Hagrid werd knalrood en begon te stamelen. Jen merkte dat Hagrid in een nogal benauwde positie was en nam het snel voor hem op.

"Eeuhm, dat kwam door mij… Dat hij niets heeft gezegd, bedoel ik. Ik had Hagrid…", Jen aarzelde.

Alle leerkrachten keken haar nu aan en Jen voelde het warm worden.

"Nou ja, ik had hem gechanteerd.", mompelde ze net verstaanbaar.

Minerva keek haar met open mond aan, Perkamentus leek het niet goed te begrijpen en Severus grijnsde breed. Hagrid was rood tot achter zijn oren en hij greep in zijn zak naar de rose paraplu. Perkamentus volgde met zijn blik Hagrid's hand en een seconde later begreep hij het.

"Dusseuh… 'k Had het wel wille zeggen…", probeerde Hagrid zijn eigen hachje nog te redden.

"Zet je neer Hagrid.", stelde Severus saddistisch grijnzend voor. "Voordat je nog dieper de grond in zakt."

Hagrid slofte verward naar een lege stoel, een drietal plaatsen van Severus. 

"Nu ja, gezien Jen's onaangename verhouding met het Ministerie valt zoiets nog wel te vergeven, niet Hagrid?", zei Perkamentus vriendelijk met een knipoog naar Hagrid. "Severus is gisterennacht Jen in het bos tegengekomen. Hij heeft haar meegenomen naar mijn kantoortje aangezien bleek dat Jen niet een volledige dreuzel is."

Hagrid schudde niet-begrijpend met zijn hoofd.

"Jen kan toveren.", legde Albus verder uit. "En totdat het tegendeel bewezen kan worden is ze hier welkom op Zweinstein. Ik heb al een korte brief naar het Ministerie gestuurd en hoop dat die snel behandeld wordt. Tot dan is Jen hier tegen de wensen van het Ministerie in en zijn we genoodzaakt de zelfgebogen wetten na te leven."

Hagrid knikte begrijpend en glimlachte daarna naar Jen, die terug glimlachte. 

"Professor Perkamentus, mot Jen dan les volge?"

Minerva keek Albus aan en het schoolhoofd aarzelde even.

"Daar hebben we nog niet zozeer over nagedacht… Wat wil jij, Jen?"

Jen slikte.

"Lessen volgen met elfjarigen?", vroeg ze aarzelend.

Perkamentus keek haar denkend aan.

"Dat zou inderdaad nogal vreemd zijn. Je bent tien jaar ouder dan hun."

"Misschien kan ze op zichzelf leren?", stelde Minerva voor.

"Je kan de basis niet op jezelf leren.",  merkte Severus op. "Ze zal de beginselen moeten leren zoals wij het ook geleerd hebben."

"Ja maar ze kan toch niet met de eerstejaars lessen volgen?", zei Minerva gepikeerd.

"Misschien kennen jullie haar privéles geve.", zei Hagrid.

De leerkrachten draaiden zich naar Hagrid, die weer rood werd.

"Tot ze de beginsele ken en in de hogere jaren ken meevolge?", stelde die verdedigend voor.

Perkamentus glimlachte breed.

"Een uitstekend idee. Dan kunnen jullie haar nog steeds begeleiden bij de dingen die ze op zichzelf moet leren. En natuurlijk kan Jen haar eigen lessenpakket samenstellen."

"Maar… Ik weet niet eens welke lessen allemaal gegeven worden!", merkte Jen op. 

"Dat komt nog wel.", glimlachte Minerva. "Je komt vanavond maar naar de stafkamer, daar kunnen we het allemaal rustig bespreken."

"Oke.", knikte Jen nerveus. "Oh, er was nog iets…"

"Zeg maar.", zei Perkamentus.

"Ik heb nog wat spullen in het Verboden Bos liggen. Kan ik die zodadelijk gaan halen?"

"Geen probleem.", glimlachte Perkamentus. "Maar Hagrid gaat met je mee. Past dat voor jou Hagrid?"

Hagrid knikte van ja.

"Dat is dan geregeld.", zei Perkamentus enthousiast. "Oh Hagrid, zou je Jen ook een snelle tour van Zweinstein kunnen geven?"

"Een makkie professor Perkamentus. Laat 't maar aan mij over.", grijnsde Hagrid.

"Heb jij haar gezien?"

"Wie? Die jonge meid aan de tafel?"

"Ja, daarnet, in de grote zaal."

"Ja, die! Weet jij wie ze is?"

"Geen enkel idee. Geen leerkracht veronderstel ik."

"Misschien iemand van het ministerie?"

"Het ministerie? Zo jong? Nou ja, kan wel zijn, maar zo zag ze er toch niet uit…"

"En waarover denken wij dat we zijn aan het praten tijdens de les?"

De twee jongens van Zwadderich draaiden zich snel om en keken de strenge toverdrankmeester in de ogen. Hij was plots uit het niets achter hen verschenen. De twee laatstejaars grijnsden allebei, wetende dat professor Sneep niet snel punten van zijn eigen afdeling zou trekken. En ook al was zijn toon streng, zijn ogen keken hen geïnteresseerd aan.

De hoofden van alle leerlingen van Zwadderich en Griffoendor draaiden zich naar de twee jongens en de professor. Velen hadden het gesprek van de twee zwadderaars gevolgd en wouden ook wel weten wie dat meisje was.

"Wel?", vroeg hun professor. "Spreek op."

De twee jongens keken elkaar twijfelend aan, maar ze werden al snel onderbroken door een derde zwadderaar, die nogal vlot sprak.

"We vroegen ons af wie dat meisje was aan de lerarentafel deze middag, professor."

Professor Sneep draaide zich om en keek de jongen in zijn ogen.

"Waarom zou die kennis jou tot nut zijn, Slatero?"

De zevendejaars met de bruine ogen grijnsde zelfzeker.

"Dat moet en zal ik nog ontdekken, professor."

De toverdrankmeester keek zijn jonge leerling een paar seconden aan en glimlachte half.

"Ze heet Jen Lovsky en ze zal voor nog onbepaalde duur hier op Zweinstein verblijven."

"Als wat?", vroeg Slatero.

Severus twijfelde even en zocht naar een gepast antwoord op die vraag. Hij kon Jen geen leerling noemen.

"Als gast.", antwoordde de professor.

Professor Sneep draaide zich snel om, want hij had geroezemoes gehoord bij de griffoendors, die meteen zwegen zodra hun professor hen aankeek.

"En waarover gaat deze conversatie?", vroeg hij streng.

Enkele zwadderaars grijnsden terwijl een blond meisje van griffoendor nerveus slikte.

"We… Haar naam… kwam ons bekend voor."

"A zo…", zei de toverdrankmeester sluw.

"Is ze niet… Nu ja, ik kan me vergissen… Ik dacht gewoon… Misschien…"

"Schiet wat op.", zei Sneep bits tegen het meisje, die hem plots met vlammende ogen terug aankeek.

"We dachten dat Jen Lovsky die dreuzelmeid was die in the Wiz heeft meegedaan en later uit de Drie Bezemstelen was ontsnapt nadat ze het Ministerie hadden opgeroepen om haar geheugen te wissen."

"U weet er meer van dan mij.", zei Severus met een koele blik.

Het meisje keek haar leraar terug aan.

"Wel, moet haar geheugen dan niet worden gewist?"

"Neen.", antwoordde professor Sneep. "Ze is geen dreuzel zoals de krant iedereen deed geloven."

"Oh.", zei het meisje en het leek ook een aantal andere leerlingen duidelijk te worden.

"Er is dus geen reden om het Ministerie erbij te roepen.", zei Sneep spottend. "Daarenboven hangt er geen prijs aan haar hoofd of zo, dus veel winst valt er niet uit te slaan moest je wel het Ministerie erbij halen."

"Maar er hing toch wel een prijs aan haar hoofd?", sputterde het blonde meisje verward tegen.

"En hoe zou jij daar zoveel van weten?", vroeg Sneep uitdagend.

"Ik woon in Zweinsveld.", antwoordde ze kort.

Sneep gromde. Een aantal zwadderaars begonnen al hun ketel op te ruimen. De les was al een minuut gedaan.

"Vergeet jullie opstel over de oude Egyptische marteldrankjes niet tegen volgende week.", zei hij voordat ze het lokaal een minuut later allemaal waren verlaten.

Severus veronderstelde dat wel in meerdere klassen over Jen verteld was geworden, dus kon het geen kwaad dat hij dat ook had gedaan. Met tegenzin haalde hij een zakje met paddenstoelensporen van een rek en verliet hij de vochtige kerkers.

"Ik ga nooit kunnen onthouden waar al die klaslokalen liggen, Hagrid!", zuchtte Jen. "We hebben zeven verdiepingen gezien. Het enige wat ik nog zonder problemen weet terug te vinden zijn de kassen van kruidenkunde, maar dat is dan ook omdat die buiten liggen! Ik ben al vergeten waar de klassen van gedaanteverwisseling liggen!"

"Op 't eerste verdiep.", grijnsde Hagrid. "Dat kom nog wel, maak je d'r geen zorge om."

Jen zuchtte diep terwijl ze terug in de grote hal aankwamen.

"Late we nou die spulle van je halen.", stelde Hagrid voor.

"Oke.", ging Jen akkoord terwijl de gangen drukker werden door leerlingen die zich naar hun volgende les begaven. "Maar je hoeft niet mee te gaan hoor. Je weet dat ik voor mezelf kan zorgen, ook in het verboden bos."

"Ik mot wel.", zei Hagrid streng. "Kheb 't professor Perkamentus beloof."

"Nee, echt niet Hagrid, ik kan het ook alleen aan. Zeker dat je niet iets anders te doen hebt of zo?"

"Probeer je me af te schudde Jen? Tzal je nie lukke.", grijnsde Hagrid.

Jen probeerde een oprechte glimlach te forceren, maar ze was veel liever alleen gegaan, zodat ze Silver en Liesl had kunnen spreken.

Hagrid en Jen verlieten de grote hal en liepen buiten de trappen af naar het grote grasveld tussen Zweinstein en het Verboden Bos. Plots zagen ze Silver tussen de bomen van het Verboden Bos schieten en haastte hij zich naar Jen toe. 

"Silver!", zei Jen blij terwijl Silver voor haar stopte.

Jen aaide hem over zijn manen en Silver hinnikte tevreden.

"Hey mot je zien, daar is professor Sneep.", zei Hagrid plots.

Jen draaide zich om en zag professor Sneep ook naar buiten komen. 

"Hey professor Sneep. Waar mot je heen?", vroeg Hagrid.

"Hopelijk niet naar dezelfde plek als jullie.", antwoordde hij onenthousiast terwijl hij de trappen afliep.

Jen grinnikte en Hagrid leek Severus' antwoord niet echt te begrijpen.

Silver blies woedend door zijn neus en stapte onrustig met zijn hoeven.

"Kdenk niet dattie je erg mot hebben.", zei Hagrid tegen Severus.

"Het gevoel is wederzijds.", gromde Severus.

"Hij zal zich wel gedragen.", zei Jen streng tegen Silver, die Jen met zielige ogen terug aankeek. 

Jen sprong op Silver's rug en aaide Silver nogmaals. 

"Ik ga alvast voorop.", grijnsde ze.

"Voorop?", herhaalde Hagrid geschrokken. "Nee, Jen, je mot op ons wachte!"

"En wie gaat me tegenhouden?", knipoogde ze ondeugend.

Hagrid keek haar boos aan maar plots schoot Silver er al vandoor. Hagrid en Severus keken haar verrast aan.

"Tot zodadelijk!", riep Jen terwijl ze op Silvers rug wegreed.

"Stop haar!", zei Hagrid meteen tegen Severus, die zijn toverstaf erbij had genomen.

"Nee.", zei Severus denkend.

"Wat nee?", herhaalde Hagrid.

"Ben je gek? Wat als ik die eenhoorn raak?", zei de toverdrankmeester gepikeerd. "Nooit gehoord dat je een eenhoorn geen pijn mag doen?"

"Nou, wat motten we dan doen?", vroeg Hagrid wanhopig.

"Rennen?", stelde Severus tegen zijn zin in voor.

Hagrid en Severus keken elkaar zuchtend en onenthousiast aan, maar omdat ze allebei wisten dat er niet veel anders opzat, spurtten ze Jen en Silver achterna.

Silver schoot als een pijl tussen de bomen door en in geen tijd waren ze bij Jen's hut. Jen sprong meteen van Silver af en klom het touwladder op naar haar hut.

"Waar is Liesl, Silver?", vroeg Jen toen ze zag dat het ook in de hut verlaten was.

Ze had het amper gevraagd of een zilver licht schoot tussen de bomen naar de hut heen, waar Jen zich bevond.

"JEN!", riep Liesl luid. "Oh Jen! Ik vreesde al dat je uitgeleverd was aan het Ministerie toen je verdwenen was!"

Jen glimlachte terwijl Liesl zenuwachtig voor haar op en neer flitste.

"Nee hoor! Maar ik kan je nu niet alles uitleggen.", zei Jen op een stillere toon. "Die man waarvoor je me waarschuwde was een professor aan Zweinstein. Maar voordat hij de kans had me uit te leveren aan het Ministerie kwamen er een heleboel spinnen uit het niets en zijn we op de vlucht moeten slaan! Toen ik de man zijn toverstaf gebruikte, zag hij dat ik geen dreuzel was en even later kwamen Silver en de andere eenhoorns ons redden. In ieder geval, hij heeft me toen meegenomen naar Perkamentus en ik mag op Zweinstein blijven!"

"Op Zweinstein?", vroeg Liesl ademloos. "Wow! Maar, wat doe je nu hier?"

"Mijn spullen halen. Maar ik had nog een metgezel die ik heb kunnen afschudden. Ze zullen ieder moment hier zijn."

"Ze?", herhaalde Liesl.

"Die man van gisteren, Severus Sneep, en Hagrid."

"Ken je Hagrid?", vroeg Liesl verrast.

"Ken _jij_ Hagrid?", vroeg Jen nog verraster.

"Niet persoonlijk.", zei Liesl. "Maar mijn moeder kent hem wel. Hij is geen vreemde hier in het Verboden Bos. Hij is een van de enige mensen die hier ooit komt zelfs!"

Liesl en Jen hoorden beiden takken kraken en Jen keek vanop het balkon van haar hut tussen de bomen in.

"Ze komen eraan.", fluisterde Jen. "Ik heb een kamer op de tweede verdieping. Ik zal in een uurtje het raam openen, oke? Dan kunnen we bijpraten."

"Oke.", fluisterde Liesl en ze schoot meteen terug de bomen in.  
"Jen!", riep Hagrid luid en Jen draaide met haar ogen.  
"Kan het iets stiller Hagrid?", vroeg Jen terwijl ze van boven naar Hagrid keek.   
Hagrid liet zijn handen op zijn knieën zakken en hijgde van het rennen. Severus keek Jen woedend aan.  
"Als je ons nog eens zoiets lapt vervloek ik je!", gromde hij.  
"Oeh wat ben ik bang.", zei Jen spottend. "Overdag is het niet eens erg gevaarlijk hier in het verboden bos. En Silver was bij me."  
Severus keek naar Silver, die zelf Severus nauwlettend in het oog hield. Severus keek de zilveren eenhoorn vuil aan en liep toen naar hetgeen er over was gebleven van de paddestoelentuin. De spinnen hadden niets heelgelaten met hun grote poten. Met toverspreuken zorgde de jonge professor ervoor dat de vernielde paddestoelen onder de grond bedolven werden.   
Hagrid klom ondertussen ook aan het touwladder omhoog.  
"Hulp nodig?", vroeg hij aan Jen.  
"Niet meteen.", antwoordde Jen. "Zoveel moet ik niet meenemen."  
Hagrid kwam het kleine hutje binnen en keek even verbaasd rond.  
"Hebbie hier al die maande gewoond?", vroeg hij stil.  
"Jup.", knikte Jen terwijl ze al haar kleine spulletjes, dus een paar kleren, een viertal boeken en een paar uitvindingen van Fedor, op een laken legde.  
Hagrid staarde naar de doek en wist niet wat te zeggen.  
"Ik ben klaar.", zei Jen nadat ze het laken bij de punten had samengebonden en opgeraapt.  
"Oh... Oke.", antwoordde Hagrid een beetje afwezig.  
Jen klom terug naar beneden en keek naar professor Sneep, die zorgvuldig de paddestoelsporen in de grond stak.  
"Kan ik helpen?", vroeg Jen.  
"Nee.", antwoordde Severus kort.  
Hagrid sprong van het touwladder naast Jen.  
"We kenne terugkeren.", zei Hagrid.  
"Nee.", reageerde Jen kort en ze liep naar Severus.  
Zonder iets te zeggen raapte Jen het zakje paddestoelsporen dat naast de professor lag op en nam ze een handvol sporen in haar hand. Severus stopte meteen en keek haar geënerveerd aan.  
"Ga met Hagrid mee.", zei hij boos.  
"Neen. Ik wil helpen.", verdedigde Jen zichzelf.  
"Ik heb je hulp niet nodig."  
"Ik ben het je verschuldigd aangezien het mijn fout is dat de oude paddestoelen vernield zijn."  
Severus keek haar boos aan.  
"Ik doe het liever alleen.", zei hij.  
"Ik ben ook geen team player maar als ik dan toch een schuld moet verlossen doe ik het liever nu meteen in plaats van het nog maanden uit te stellen."  
"Wel, beschouw het als een schuld verlossen als je nu met Hagrid mee terug zou keren.", probeerde Severus een laatste keer.  
"Nee.", zei Jen kort. "Beschouw dit anders als mijn eerste les."  
"In godsnaam! Je moet gewoon wat sporen in de grond steken! Dat noem ik geen les."  
"Klinkt makkelijk genoeg voor een dreuzel zoals mezelf. Ik doe het."  
Jen begon de sporen in de grond te steken zonder Severus nog een keer aan te kijken. Hagrid keek hen beiden aan en hij was ervan overtuigd dat Severus haar probeerde neer te bliksemen met zijn blik alleen, wat niet lukte omdat zij bewust geen oogcontact zocht. Hij grinnikte in zichzelf en wachtte tot ze beiden klaar waren om terug naar Zweinstein te keren.

Jen waste haar handen terwijl Liesl rondvloog in het kleine badkamertje.  
"Oh wow!", bleef Liesl maar herhalen terwijl ze alles bestudeerde.  
"Ben je dan nog nooit een gebouw ingeweest?"  
"Nee, nog nooit!", antwoordde Liesl. "Dit is fantastisch! Wow!"  
Liesl probeerde de dop van een fles badschuim te trekken, wat niet vanzelfsprekend was aangezien haar hoofd even groot was als de dop. Met een plofje trok ze er de dop vanaf en rook ze eraan.  
"Hmmm... Wat ruikt dat heerlijk zeg!"  
Jen grijnsde.  
"Je mag hem meenemen hoor.", glimlachte Jen.  
"Ik krijg hem niet opgetild.", reageerde Liesl sip.  
Jen lachte luid.  
"Dan zal ik hem je eens komen brengen. Weet jij hoe laat het is?", vroeg Jen.  
"Ik kan geen klok lezen.", zie Liesl. "Dat is iets voor dreuzels en tovenaars."  
Jen liep het badkamertje uit en keek naar de grote staanklok die bij de haard stond.  
"Ik denk dat ik moet gaan Liesl. De leraren verwachten mij. Ik moet een lessenpakket of zo samenstellen..."  
"Oeh! Je moet Fabeldieren nemen! Dat is leuk!", stelde Liesl enthousiast voor.  
"Fabeldieren?", herhaalde Jen. "Oke, mij goed. Dat zal ik doen."  
"Nou ja, laat je me even uit? Ik krijg dat venster ook niet open.", zei Liesl weer sip.  
"Dat verklaart waarom jullie niet in Zweinstein wonen maar wel in het Verboden bos.", grijnsde Jen. "Jullie zouden gewoon de deuren niet openkrijgen."  
Liesl glimlachte flauwtjes terwijl Jen het venster opendeed.  
"Laat je nog iets van je horen?", vroeg Liesl.  
"Zeker.", antwoordde Jen.  
"Nu ja, als je dat niet zou doen, ik weet waar je woont.", knipoogde Liesl.  
Jen wuifde Liesl na terwijl ze het zilveren licht richting het Verboden Bos zag schieten.  
Jen sloot het venster weer en verliet even later haar kamer, om de lerarenkamer te bezoeken.


	14. Onontstekers en Muzomaten

**Hoofdstuk 14**

**Onontstekers en Muzomaten**

Jen liep zoekend door de gangen van het gelijkvloers. Anderling had haar verteld dat de vlieglessen altijd op een binnenpleintje van Zweinstein werden gegeven. Ze zag een bende Griffoendors een trap afkomen en volgde hen. Misschien had ze les met hen. Jen haalde een verfrommeld papiertje uit haar zak, een lessenroostertje dat ze gisteren snel had neergekribbeld in de stafkamer. Ze had les met vijfdejaars van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw. 

Jen was nogal zenuwachtig, want ze had nog maar een paar keer op een bezem gevlogen, en ze was bang dat ze er niets van zou kunnen in vergelijking met de vijfdejaars.

Ze volgde onopvallend de vijfdejaars op een paar meter afstand en Jen zag dat ze inderdaad het binnenpleintje opliepen. In de verte zag ze Madame Hooch al de bezems naast elkaar leggen met een handige toverspreuk. 

"Morgen Ravenklauwers, Griffoendors en Jen.", begon ze met haar gebruikelijke scherpe stem. 

Alle hoofden draaiden zich meteen naar Jen toe, en Jen probeerde om niet te blozen, wat nog meeviel. 

"Ongetwijfeld hebben velen van jullie al naar haar aanwezigheid gevraagd. Om meteen alle misverstanden uit de lucht te halen, Jen is een heks maar door een of andere ongekende reden heeft ze nooit een brief van Zweinstein gehad. Ze zal dus zolang als nodig hier lessen volgen. Nog vragen?"

Enkele leerlingen overlegden met elkaar maar Madame Hooch negeerde ze.

"Goed, dan beginnen we meteen. Jullie krijgen drie minuten tijd gewenning. Vanaf nu."

Alle leerlingen liepen naar een bezem en stegen op. Jen volgde hun voorbeeld en steeg met moeite op. De meeste leerlingen vlogen gewoon wat rondjes, maar sommige durfals probeerden loopings en andere waaghalzerijen uit. 

"Meneer Wemel, bewaar die kunstjes voor het zwerkbalveld voordat je iemand van zijn of haar bezem vliegt!", riep Madame Hooch naar boven.

Een jongen van Griffoendor met warrig rood haar vloog stijl naar beneden en trok net voor Madame Hooch op. 

"U zegt dat toch niet in het voordeel van uw eigen afdeling, of wel, Madame Hooch?", vroeg hij met een onweerstaanbare glimlach aan de professor met de gele ogen.

Madame Hooch bloosde fel en schudde snel met haar hoofd.

"Natuurlijk niet, meneer Wemel! Maar leerlingen van mijn afdeling zie je hier niet zo een riskante trucjes uithalen."

"Bekijk het van de positieve kant, Madame Hooch. Als me iets zou overkomen, zou Ravenklauw de eerstkomende wedstrijd van ons winnen!"

Madame Hooch rolde met haar ogen.

"Het gaat me niet om jou, meneer Wemel, het gaat me om de andere leerlingen op hun bezems!"

De jonge meneer Wemel deed alsof hij diep gekwetst was door die woorden.

"Uw bezorgdheid raakt me.", zei hij terwijl hij deed alsof hij een traan uit zijn oog pinkte.

Madame Hooch lachte.

"Hup, terug de lucht in jij!", zei ze snel. "Je hebt me al lang genoeg opgehouden!"

De jongen schoot terug de lucht in. Jen volgde hem met haar blik. Hij leek wat op Bill Wemel, enkel wat vlotter. Zou deze jongen een broer van hem zijn?

Jen haalde haar blik van de jongen af en besloot om wat te 'gewennen', zoals Madame Hooch het noemde. Langzaam begon ze wat in de lucht te zigzaggen, te stijgen en te dalen. Het duurde maar even of Madame Hooch floot iedereen terug naar beneden.

"Zoja. Vandaag gaan we een nieuw manoeuvre aanleren waarvan ik hoop dat jullie het nooit genoodzaakt zullen zijn te gebruiken. Niet enkel omdat het manoeuvre moeilijk en gevaarlijk is, maar ook omdat het zou betekenen dat u ergens vliegt waar u beter niet zou vliegen."

Sommige leerlingen keken Madame Hooch ongeduldig aan. meneer Wemel kuchte uitdrukkelijk.

"Niet zo ongeduldig, meneer Wemel. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat een tovenaar moet duiken om uit het gezichtsveld van dreuzels te blijven. We weten allemaal dat het minder waarschijnlijk is dat je gezien wordt als je op grote hoogte vliegt, maar boven een bos kan dit dus wel opvallen, en kan het al eens zijn dat je genoodzaakt bent naar beneden te duiken."

Enkele leerlingen aarzelden en sommigen leken volledig bang. De roodharige jongen zat al klaar op zijn bezem en wachtte ongeduldig tot hij kon tonen dat hij wist hoe het moet.

"Spring terug van die bezem af, Meneer Wemel, eerst wil ik graag de techniek met jullie bespreken alvorens ik jullie de lucht in stuur om neer te crashen."

Jen slikte. Dit klonk niet bepaald veilig. 

Mevrouw Hooch sprak een tiental minuten over alle mogelijke situaties waarin ze zouden kunnen verkeren als ze een duik uitvoerden. Jen begreep niet alle termen die ze gebruikte, maar het klonk niet zo moeilijk. Het klonk enkel eng. 

Nadat Madame Hooch de nadelen van het duiken in donker weer had uitgelegd, haalde ze een lijst van de leerlingen erbij. 

"Jullie gaan om de beurt. Jullie vliegen tot de hoogte van de astronomietoren en als jullie ongeveer gelijk zitten met het lokaal van gedaanteverwisselingen duiken jullie naar beneden. Op zes meter hoogte trekken jullie terug op. Charlie, jij eerst."

Charlie Wemel sprong enthousiast op zijn bezem, steeg op en maakte al een looping voordat hij op de hoogte van de astronomietoren zat. Hij vloog een honderdtal meter verder en stuurde zijn bezem plots richting grond. Het leek alsof hij viel, maar dan nog sneller dan een normale val omdat zijn bezem zo snel vloog. Op zes meter van de grond trok hij snel zijn bezem hoger, en uiteindelijk hield hij twee en een halve meter boven de grond stil. Jen keek hem verbaasd aan: haar zou dat nooit lukken.

"Uitstekend meneer Wemel!", feliciteerde Madame Hooch hem en de rest van de klas applaudisseerde. "Hoewel ik moet zeggen dat die looping toen u vertrok ietsje té was."

Charlie stak achter Madame Hooch's rug plagend zijn tong uit en ging toen aan de kant zitten. Madame Hooch liet een aantal andere leerlingen aan de beurt, maar geen een kon het zo snel en goed als Charlie. Langzaamaan werd het groepje leerlingen aan de kant groter. Er moesten nog een paar meisjes van Griffoendor toen Madame Hooch Jen aansprak. 

"En Jen, denk je dat je het gaat proberen?"

Jen voelde haar hart in haar keel bonzen. Ze had het sowieso al niet op grote hoogtes, en de gedachte om even naar beneden te storten met als enige houvast een bezemsteel maakte haar niet kalmer. Ze hoopte maar dat ze geen gezichtsverlies zou lijden bij deze tieners.

"Ik kan het proberen…", zei Jen dapper terwijl ze opsteeg, ook al had ze nog nooit haar knieën zo fel voelen knikken.

"Zo mag ik het horen!", riep Madame Hooch enthousiast. "Het is heus niet zo erg als het eruit ziet hoor! Je moet gewoon geen angst hebben om te vallen!"

"Vallen?", herhaalde Jen mompelend terwijl ze steeds hoger en hoger vloog. "Ze zien er wel allemaal heel klein uit van hier boven…"

Jen vloog naar voren en probeerde in het oog te houden waar het lokaal van gedaantewisselingen zou liggen van hierboven bekeken. Ze bleef naar beneden kijken.

"Komaan Jen, naar beneden! Je bent er al voorbij!", riep Madame Hooch.

Snel liet Jen haar bezem naar voren leunen en ze bouwde een enorme snelheid op. Als ze niet zo bang was voor de meningen van de leerlingen onder haar en Madame Hooch, had ze gegild, maar Jen liet zich lijkbleek naar beneden storten. 

"Wanneer kom ik aan 6 meter?", dacht ze in zichzelf…

"Omhoog! Omhoog!", riep Madame Hooch.

De grond kwam duizelingwekkend snel dichterbij en Jen trok snel het voorste stuk van haar bezem naar boven. Haar bezem vloog bijna evenwijdig met de grond, toen Jen plotseling een luide knak hoorde en vervolgens een wel erg dichte ontmoeting met de grond maakte. 

Met een smak landde ze in het gras. Ze was verward en ze had een knak gehoord. Ze lag met haar gezicht naar beneden en kreunde. Het duurde niet lang of Madame Hooch en de rest van de klas stonden naast haar. 

"Het ging heel goed!", zei Madame Hooch, die zelf ook bleek zag. "Tot je bezem brak."

Madame Hooch en een meisje van Ravenklauw hielpen Jen recht. Jen zag het einde van haar bezem een paar meter verder in het gras liggen, terwijl ze in haar linkerhand het voorste stuk van de bezem hield. Plots sprong het meisje van Ravenklauw een halve meter achteruit en slaakte ze een kleine gil terwijl ze naar Jen's rechterschouder wees.

"Ow jee…", slikte Madame Hooch.

Jen keek snel naar haar schouder, maar zag haar arm niet. Ze werd enorm bleek.

"Je arm ligt uit de kom…", zei Madame Hooch snel. "Naar de ziekenzaal. Mevrouw Plijster heeft je meteen genezen. Kun je lopen? Doet het pijn?"

"Eeuh, ik voel eigenlijk niets…", slikte Jen.

"Des te meer een reden om sneller op weg te gaan naar de Ziekenzaal. Blijven jullie hier, die wat nog niet aan de beurt zijn geweest mogen volgende week."

"Laat mij anders.", stelde Charlie Wemel voor terwijl hij naar Jen en Madame Hooch liep. "Ik ken de weg naar de ziekenzaal maar al te goed."

Charlie Wemel zei dit allemaal heel serieus en verantwoordelijk, en hij leek plots een heel andere jongen dan de flirtende, charmante vijfdejaars die hij net was geweest.

"Goed, meneer Wemel. Ik kan u wel vertrouwen. Zoniet speelt u geen enkele zwerkbalwedstrijd meer."

"In orde, in orde.", zei Charlie terwijl hij Jen rechthielp. "Hou een plaats voor me vrij bij Toverdranken volgend uur.", knipoogde hij tegen een paar van zijn klasgenoten.

Jen en Charlie liepen zwijgzaam het grasveld over.

"Dat was nogal een smak.", zei Charlie toen ze alleen in de gangen liepen. "Je bezem brak gewoon in twee!"

Jen kreunde.

"Hij was niet eens van mij… Die bezem was van een kameraad van mij. Hij heeft me dan wel de bezem cadeau gedaan, maar hij zal niet blij zijn als hij te horen krijgt dat die nu kapot is…"

"Ach, Madame Hooch repareert dat zo!", zei Charlie snel. "Zit daar maar niet mee in. Hoe gaat het met je arm?"

"Kvoel amper dat ik er een heb.", slikte Jen terwijl ze ernaar probeerde te kijken.

Jen en Charlie liepen in alle stilte de trappen op naar de ziekenzaal. Toen ze de trappen achter zich hadden, zei Charlie weer iets.

"Ik weet niet of je het je nog herinnert, maar in de zomervakantie ben je eens mijn vader tegengekomen in Zweinsveld en toen…"

"Ik weet het nog.", onderbrak Jen hem meteen.

"Ah.", glimlachte Charlie. "Goed. Weet je, mijn pa heeft zich echt weken geamuseerd met die wokman."

"Walk-man.", verbeterde Jen hem.

"Zei ik toch? En hij verzamelt sindsdien ook batterijen. Hij heeft al een aardige collectie. Hij is er erg blij mee."

"Doe hem nog maar eens de groeten als je hem nog eens ziet.", zei Jen.

"Ow, dat kan nog lang duren. Ik weet niet of ik wel met Kerst naar huis ga, dus misschien zie ik hem pas als het schooljaar gedaan is, maar ik zal hem anders de groeten sturen via uil."

"Dat gaat ook.", zei Jen opgelucht.

"Hier is het.", zei Charlie terwijl hij stopte en op de deur klopte en binnenging.

Madame Plijster zat achter een bureau wat zaken te noteren. Toen ze Jen en Charlie zag haastte ze zich meteen naar voren.

"Ai, Jen, al je eerste les? Jij ook meneer Wemel?"

"Neenee, ik kwam haar enkel even brengen.", zei Charlie snel.

"Ah. Bedankt. Je mag dan nu gaan."

"U heeft mijn hulp niet nodig, mevrouw?", vroeg Charlie.

"Nee. Tenzij zwerkbalspelers plots meer weten van geneeskunde dan de schoolverpleegster."

Madame Plijster voelde aan de arm en liep snel naar een kast, waar ze kennelijk naar iets zocht.

"Wacht even, meneer Wemel.", zei ze net toen Charlie de zaal wou verlaten. "Haal even professor Sneep, vraag of hij nog een fles Onontsteek heeft. Ik vrees dat mijn voorraad op is sinds die lessen zwerkbal van verleden week. Ik zei nog dat het geen goed idee was om in zo een sterke wind te vliegen toen, maar Madame Hooch wou weer niet luisteren. Zeven gewonden!", riep ze uit. 

Mevrouw Plijster zuchtte. Charlie knikte en verliet toen snel de ziekenzaal. Mevrouw Plijster nam haar toverstaf en sprak een vreemd klinkende spreuk uit over Jen's schouder. Als uit niets zat haar arm weer goed in de kom van haar schouder. Jen voelde langzaam het gevoel in haar arm terugkeren en plooide hem en zwaaide ermee.

"Hij is weer in orde!", zei Jen verbaasd terwijl ze haar arm betastte.

"Natuurlijk!", glimlachte mevrouw Plijster. "Het is niet moeilijk te genezen. Je zou er geen last meer van mogen hebben."

"Wow. Bedankt.", zei Jen nog steeds verbaasd. "Kan ik dan al gaan?"

"Nog even blijven.", zei mevrouw Plijster. "De botten zijn weer als nieuw, maar je hebt nog altijd gevaar op ontsteking. Daarvoor moet je dadelijk een glaasje Onontsteek drinken."

"Oke.", ging Jen akkoord.

"Ik ga even mijn inventaris bekijken. Dan kan ik professor Sneep zodadelijk eventueel een lijstje meegeven van dingen die hij moet voorbereiden. Je mag wat rondkijken als je wil, zolang je maar uit de mappen van de leerlingen blijft, die zijn vertrouwelijk, en niet van de drankjes drinkt, tenzij je twee extra hoofden wil aangroeien."

Madame Plijster glimlachte en ging naar een aangrenzend kamertje. Jen keek om zich heen. Ze liep naar een grote boekenkast en haalde er een klein boek uit. Ze zag veel plaatjes in het boek, het ene nog wansmakelijker dan het andere. Het duurde niet lang eer Jen het boek terug in de kast zette. Haar maag had zich bijna omgedraaid. 

Jen wandelde naar het raam en keek peinzend naar buiten. Ze kon niet geloven wat er was gebeurd, en had nu al een vreselijke afkeer van de vlieglessen. Zou ze vragen om de lessen met de eerstejaars te mogen volgen? Nee, zelfs dat stelde haar niet gerust. Zelfs dan kon ze nog lelijk neergaan. Misschien kon ze proberen Perkamentus vragen om alle vlieglessen te mogen missen… Zou hij daartoe instemmen? 

Jen zuchtte en zette zich in de raamopening neer. Zouden de andere vakken ook zo slecht verlopen? Waarschijnlijk zou ze het weer allemaal verknallen. Wat als ze het niet meer wou? Wat als ze wou stoppen? Zou ze dat dan ook mogen? In haar verleden op de universiteiten en hogescholen had ze nooit een richting langer volgehouden dan een paar maanden. Zou ze misschien niet beter kunnen gaan werken?

Haar bedenkingen werden verstoord met een klop op de deur. In zijn gebruikelijk zwarte gewaad kwam professor Sneep de kamer binnen met een grote fles met een blauwgrijze drank in. 

"Al neergegaan, heb ik gehoord?", vroeg hij met een spottende ondertoon in zijn stem.

Jen had geen tijd om een gevat antwoord te bedenken, en dat was ook niet nodig, want mevrouw Plijster kwam snel naar binnen. 

"Ah Severus! Blij je te zien. Ik heb zonet even gekeken of er nog drankjes bijgevuld moesten worden, en ik heb een klein lijstje gemaakt. Wil je me deze zo snel mogelijk bezorgen?", vroeg ze opgewekt.

"Het is toch niet alsof ik iets beters te doen heb.", antwoordde de professor sarcastisch.

"Wacht even, dan geef ik je enkele van de flessen terug mee!", zei mevrouw Plijster terwijl ze weer het kamertje inliep.

Severus keek Jen aan terwijl ze nog steeds in de raamopening zat.

"Klaar voor je volgende les?", vroeg hij, maar Jen hoorde dat hij niet op een enthousiast antwoord wachtte. Hij wou haar horen toegeven dat ze misschien te hoog gegrepen had.

Jen keek hem even aan en draaide toen haar hoofd weer naar het raam zonder iets te zeggen.

Mevrouw Plijster kwam terug binnen en gaf de jonge professor een paar flessen in zijn armen mee.

"Bedankt Severus! Waar is Charlie trouwens heen?"

"Die zit in de kerkers met zijn andere klasgenoten hun taak af te werken."

"Ah. Dat is goed.", glimlachte mevrouw Plijster. "Nogmaals bedankt."

"Geen probleem.", zei Severus terwijl hij naar de deur liep. Hij zag dat Jen nog steeds naar buiten zag te kijken, zich amper bewust dat hij en mevrouw Plijster ook nog in de kamer waren. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en verliet de zaal.

Mevrouw Plijster gaf Jen een glas met de blauwgrijze vloeistof en Jen dronk die zonder vragen uit. Hij smaakte vreselijk, maar Jen had geen zin in een infectie. Jen gaf het glas terug aan Mevrouw Plijster, en die stuurde haar terug op pad.

Na een les Kruidenkunde met de tweedejaars van Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw en een les Bezweringen met derdejaars van Zwadderich en Griffoendor haastte Jen zich met al het volk mee naar de grote zaal. 

"Hey Jen!", hoorde ze plots iemand roepen.

Snel draaide ze zich om en zag ze Charlie naar haar heen komen.

"Ben je al de ziekenzaal uit?", vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Ja, al een paar uren. Ik ben al een kwartiertje na jou weg mogen gaan denk ik."

"Ah, tof. Geen last meer van je arm hoop ik?"

"Nee hoor. Verbazingwekkend weinig last ervan.", glimlachte Jen.

"Welke lessen heb je nog gevolgd?", vroeg Charlie.

"Kruidenkunde en Bezweringen.", zei Jen sober.

"Lukt het?"

"Niet echt.", zuchtte Jen terwijl ze de grote zaal inliepen.

"Ach, iedereens eerste week is moeilijk, zeker in jouw geval. Geef de moed nog niet op. Je zal wel snel leren toveren."

Jen probeerde te glimlachen.

"Nou ja, ik ga eten, ik rammel!", zei Charlie en hij ging bij zijn klasgenoten aan tafel zitten.

Jen stapte verder naar de lerarentafel, waar professor Banning naast professor Anderling zat.

"Dag Jen.", groette de kleine professor Bezweringen. "Hoe vond je je allereerste les Bezweringen?"

"Het was heel interessant!", zei Jen. "Ik wou dat ik ook had kunnen oefenen. Ik weet niet of het me wel zal lukken als ik een toverstaf zou hebben."

"Nou, vast wel. Die groeispreuk is niet moeilijk hoor.", piepte de kleine professor.

Professor Anderling dacht diep na terwijl ze van haar vruchtensap proefde. 

Professor Perkamentus, professor Vector en professor Sneep arriveerden tegelijkertijd en zetten zich druk discussiërend neer.

"Neen, hij ging echt te ver!", zei professor Vector luid. "Dat gaat gewoon zo niet! Juffrouw Knipter haar cursus is volledig verbrand en ze zal zich nu een nieuw moeten aanschaffen. Dat zijn kosten die zij zich niet wenste. Ik stel voor dat jongeheer Krinkel het betaald!"

"Oke, daar kan ik het nog wel mee vinden.", zei professor Sneep kalm. "Wat hij breekt moet hij maar betalen, maar ik vind dit geen reden om hem te schorsen of van school te sturen! Hij is altijd een voorbeeldige leerling in mijn lessen."

"Omdat hij weet dat jij hem dan een hand boven zijn hoofd zal houden.", mengde professor Anderling zich in het gesprek. 

Professor Sneep keek haar nijdig aan.

"Je moet uitkijken met wie je vertrouwt, zelfs met de leerlingen!", zei professor Anderling.

"Vooral met de leerlingen!", versterkte professor Vector Anderling's argument.

"Jullie hoeven me niet te zeggen wie ik wel en niet kan vertrouwen.", gromde Severus.

"Slatero is een goede jongen, daarvan ben ik overtuigd, maar hij mag zijn fratsen voor zichzelf houden.", ging Minerva verder. "Misschien dat hij zijn lesje eens leert met een korte schorsing, of een goed strafwerk. Hij heeft al vaak genoeg de orde verstoord in de les."

Jen probeerde het gesprek te volgen terwijl steeds meer leerkrachten zich in de discussie mengden. 

"Nee, ik stel een schorsing voor.", bleef professor Vector zich vasthouden aan zijn standpunt. "Voor hetzelfde geld was er iemand gewond geraakt. Hij kan niet gewoon brandjes beginnen stichten op andermans cursussen!"

"Hij probeerde geen brand te stichten.", verdedigde het jonge hoofd van Zwadderich de zevendejaars. "Hij wou een fopbom laten afgaan, maar die is per ongeluk ontbrand."

Professor Vector schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ook dat is verkeerd. Hij moet maar eens leren denken aan alle mogelijke gevolgen."

Professor Perkamentus kuchtte.

"Welnu.", zei Albus kalm. "We laten Slatero Krinkel de cursus van het meisje terugbetalen, en de komende maand zal hij ieder weekend een taak krijgen opgelegd."

"Wat voor taak?", vroeg professor Vector.

"Ach.", zuchtte Albus. "Laten we hem daarmee verrassen. We kijken waar een handje hulp kan toegestoken worden, en daar mag hij dan het weekend helpen."

Professor Vector en professor Sneep knikten beiden nors.

Jen at op haar gemak de rest van haar ribbetjes met aardappelsalade op. 

"Zo… Welk idee had ik daarstraks weer?", vroeg professor Anderling zich in zichzelf af.

"Idee?", herhaalde professor Banning.

"Ah ja! Ik weet het weer.", zei Anderling enthousiast terwijl ze zich naar Jen draaide. "Jen, je zou naar de Wegisweg moeten om op zijn minst een toverstaf en eventueel een paar boeken te gaan halen."

Jen keek Anderling met grote ogen aan. Ze had al van de Wegisweg in London gehoord, dus ze wist wat ze daar kon verwachten.

"Een toverstaf?", vroeg Jen.

"Ja, tuurlijk. Zonder een toverstaf zal je nooit leren toveren.", glimlachte Anderling. "Misschien kan ik in een weekend eens met je meekomen."

Professor Perkamentus onderbrak Minerva plots.

"Ik denk niet dat dat zo een goed idee is."

"Hoezo niet, Albus?"

"Jen kan niet zomaar naar London gaan. Ja, ik heb een brief naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst gestuurd, en ja, ze onderzoeken de zaak wat Jen betreft, maar het is nog steeds niet zeker of ze mag blijven, alhoewel ik ervan zeker ben dat ze, met tijd, hun beslissing op het Ministerie in ons voordeel zullen uitspreken. Maar op het moment is het nog geen goed idee om met Jen Zweinstein te verlaten."

Jen leek even teleurgesteld. Ze had graag de Wegisweg gezien, maar ze had nog liever een toverstaf gehad.

"Treur niet, Jen.", knipoogde Albus. "Want waar een wil is, is een weg. En mijn wil kan anderen op weg zetten."

Jen glimlachte om deze vreemde, maar toch leuke uitspraak van het oude schoolhoofd.

"Je hebt een toverstaf nodig. Maar als je geen toverstaf kan halen, zullen we er zelf een in elkaar moeten knutselen. Het schijnt niet al te moeilijk te zijn en we hebben de ingrediënten en bekwame mensen hier die in staat zijn een toverstaf in elkaar te steken mocht het nodig zijn."

Albus keek de tafel rond.

"Severus, wat vind je ervan?"

De arme professor toverdranken verslikte zich bijna in zijn ribbetjes en greep snel naar zijn glas om iets te drinken.

"Excuseer?", vroeg hij met een kalme stem, maar met nog steeds een rood hoofd. 

"Het verschil tussen toverdranken brouwen en toverstaffen maken is miniem. Ik veronderstel dat professor Banning je misschien wel wat kan helpen, maar het meeste werk zal voor jou zijn.", glimlachte Albus.

Severus glimlachte helemaal niet. Zijn ogen schoten vuur.

"En wanneer veronderstelt u dat ik dat dan ga doen, professor Perkamentus?", vroeg hij nadrukkelijk ijzig.

"In het weekend?", stelde professor Perkamentus opgewekt voor, en hij draaide zich snel terug om naar Jen. "Maak je niet ongerust, in een paar weken heb je die toverstaf wel hoor."

Jen knikte nerveus en toen haar blik voorbij Perkamentus ging, zag ze dat Severus haar met vuurspuwende ogen aankeek. Jen slikte en at snel verder.

Jen kon zich de laatste keer dat ze zo een drukke week had gehad niet herinneren, of zo een leerzame week. Ze had dagelijks 3 tot 4 lessen gevolgd en was iedere avond doodop in slaap gevallen. Het was nu eindelijk weekend en Jen zat buiten aan het Grote Meer met Silver die achter haar stond te grazen. Liesl was er ook en bleef Jen maar vragen stellen over de lessen en de leerkrachten. 

"Vliegen is heus niet zo eng hoor. Ik doe het constant!", zei Liesl.

"Ja maar jij bent een elfje en jij hebt vleugels. Het enige wat ik heb is een bezemsteel, en als die stuk gaat of ik die loslaat, val ik. Er is een klein verschil.", zei Jen gepikeerd.

Liesl zuchtte.

"Nu ja, het is handig als je kan vliegen. Heb je je bezem al terug?"

"Ja, Madame Hooch heeft hem eergisteren teruggegeven. Hij ziet er beter uit als voordien."

"Uhoh. Er komt iemand hierheen!", zei Liesl en ze schoot tussen het hoge gras weg naar het Verboden Bos.

Jen draaide zich om en zag dat Charlie eraan kwam. Hij rende over het grasveld en Silver schoot het bos in toen hij dichterbij kwam.

"Sorry daarvoor.", verontschuldigde Jen Silver toen Charlie bij haar aankwam. "Hij heeft het niet erg op jongens."

"Dat is normaal.", lachte Charlie. "Ik kwam je dit brengen."

Charlie haalde een nogal groot pakje uit zijn zak. Jen verbaasde zich erover dat ze niet eerder had gezien dat Charlie het mee had gedragen. 

"Wat is dat?", vroeg Jen.

"Een cadeautje van mijn pa.", glimlachte hij. "Hij was maar al te nieuwsgierig naar je. Hij heeft me dit gestuurd, opdat ik het aan jou zou geven."

Jen nam het pakje aan en deed het touw er rond los en trok het bruine papier ervanaf. Er zat een eikenhouten doos in met een kleine gleuf. Aan de vier zijkanten van de doos zaten heel kleine gaatjes in de doos, zo klein dat Jen er niet doorheen kon zien en ze wel met hele kleine naalden gemaakt moesten zijn.

"Wat is het?", vroeg Jen.

"Een muzomaat!", antwoordde Charlie. "Een kleintje maar natuurlijk. Je schrijft op papier de titel en zanger van een liedje, en dat papiertje steek je in de muzomaat. En dan speelt ie natuurlijk dat liedje!"

"Wauw…", mompelde Jen terwijl ze het ding goed bekeek. "Echt bedankt. Het lijkt me keitof!"

"Nou ja, mijn pa had hem eeuwen geleden gekregen van een kameraad van hem, maar hij was kapot. Hij heeft er dus wat aan zitten sleutelen en nu gaat ie weer. En het leek hem een eerlijke ruil voor de wokman."

"Walk-man…", verbeterde Jen hem weer.

"Zeg ik toch?"

"Ik ga hem meteen op mijn kamer zetten!", glimlachte Jen, blij dat ze ook eens iets had wat ze van zichzelf kon noemen. "Kom je mee?"

"Nee, ik ga nog snel even naar Hagrid. Hij had me een boek over draken beloofd."

"Draken?", vroeg Jen.

"Ja.", zei Charlie met een ongelooflijke grijns op zijn gezicht. "Keichique, echt!"

Jen glimlachte. 

"Ik geloof je. Nog veel plezier ermee!"

"Jij ook met je muzomaat!"

Charlie en Jen namen snel afscheid van elkaar en Jen rende terug het kasteel binnen. Ze spurtte de trappen op en kwam ondertussen Vilder tegen. 

"Hmmm… Je voeten zijn toch schoon he?", vroeg hij nors terwijl Jen hem passeerde.

"Ja, ik heb ze geveegd voor ik binnenkwam!", antwoordde Jen blij terwijl ze verder de trap opliep.

Vilder keek Jen na.

"Gekke dreuzel.", zei hij laagdunkend.

Jen bleef de trappen oprennen en spurtte naar haar kamer. Daar zocht ze naar een leuk plekje boven het brandende haardvuur om de muzomaat te zetten. Ze vroeg zich af of de muzomaat ook dreuzelmuziek speelde en zocht naar pen en papier toen ze plots iets tegen het raam hoorde tikken. Een bruine uil liep voor het venster heen en weer en Jen liet de uil snel binnen. Hij had een stukje perkament rond zijn poot en Jen bond het los. Het was een briefje van Fedor, Kenny en Niels. 

Perkamentus had hun al geschreven en ze waren uitgenodigd om Jen eens te komen bezoeken. Morgen zouden ze langskomen!

Jen had zich in geen eeuwen zo goed gevoeld. Opgewonden schreef ze een briefje terug en ze kon amper wachten tot de volgende dag. 

**Tot zover hoofdstuk 14. Theeft weer een tijdje geduurd, maar ik hoop dat ik ondertussen niet teveel lezers heb kwijtgespeeld? Of zijn mijn hoofdstukjes wat te lang geworden misschien? Nu ja, ik hoop dat jullie het me laten weten als jullie Jen Lovsky nog lezen. Ik heb een heleboel lezers op het forum van dreuzels.com (je zeker op inschrijven als je een leuk harry potter forum zoekt), dus stoppen zal ik niet! De hoofdstukken zullen blijven komen, blijven jullie ook reviewen?**

**Nu ja, al een sneak preview geven van hoofdstuk 15? De titel ervan is "De Eerste Les Toverdranken", mwoehahaha… Sneep dus, and lots of him! Ik hoop dat ik daarmee een aantal van jullie in spanning kan houden.   
Nog veel inspiratie aan iedereen gewenst! (inclusief mezelf)  
Greets  
Jessie**


	15. De Eerste Les Toverdranken

Hoofdstuk 15 De eerste les toverdranken 

De morgen erop was het een prachtige zondagochtend. De zon straalde en omdat het november was, waaide het tegelijkertijd ijzig koud. Niettemin verzamelden een heleboel leerlingen zich op en rond de grasperken van Zweinstein om, misschien de laatste keer in maanden, van de felle zon te genieten. 

Vanuit haar raam kon Jen Silver aan de rand van het Verboden Bos zien grazen. Met al die leerlingen op de schoolperken durfde Silver niet dichter te komen. Jen ging in het raamkozijn zitten met een boek van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten dat ze uit de schoolbibliotheek had geleend. Ze las enkele uren, totdat het bijna middag was en haar aandacht getrokken werd door iets wat ze buiten zag. Ze legde haar boeken naast zich neer en stond recht terwijl ze enkele kleine gedaanten boven het Verboden Bos zag vliegen. Jen zag duidelijk dat ze op bezemstelen vlogen en sprong meteen recht. Snel haastte ze zich haar kamer uit, op weg naar de inkomsthal. 

Buiten aangekomen zag Jen meteen dat het trio er al was. Ze liepen de trappen op en voor de grote deur omhelsden ze haar. Nadat de jongens hun verbazing over de afloop van alle zaken hadden uitgedrukt, gingen ze naar binnen, waar professor Banning naar hen toe kwam in de hal.

"Fedor Stil, Kenny Loras en Niels Grutter! Het lijkt al een eeuwigheid geleden!", piepte de kleine professor opgewonden. 

"Dag professor Banning.", groette Niels hem terug met een brede glimlach. 

"Dag professor!", zei Fedor snel. "Hoe gaat het met mijn broertje Ceder? Gedraagt hij zich wat?"

Professor Banning lachte.

"Jazeker, hij haalt lang niet zoveel kattekwaad uit als u vroeger!"

"Ow.", reageerde Fedor ietsje teleurgesteld.

"Jullie komen toch zeker naar de Grote Zaal? Professor Perkamentus had me gevraagd of ik jullie wou uitnodigen. De huiselfen hebben extra hard gezwoegd om een heerlijk middagmaal te bereiden."

"Ja, graag!", antwoordde Kenny enthousiast. Zijn maag sprak voor hem.

Fedor en Niels knikten en Jen volgde hen toen ze met professor Banning de grote zaal inliepen. Er was nog niet veel volk, want bijna iedereen was buiten, maar een aantal leerkrachten zaten al aan tafel. 

Professor Perkamentus stond op toen hij hen zag aankomen.

"De onvergeetlijke Ravenklauwers.", groette hij hen glimlachend. "Zet jullie alsjeblieft neer. En vertel ons alles over wat jullie de laatste jaren hebben aangevangen."

Jen en de jongens zetten zich aan tafel neer. Eerst vertelden de jongens om de beurt over hun bezigheden sinds ze van Zweinstein waren vertrokken, maar al na een paar minuten was professor Perkamentus Fedor aan het uitvragen over zijn uitvindingen, zat Kenny met Hagrid te praten over hoe het ging in de Drie Bezemstelen en hield Niels een discussie met professor Banning over hoeveel ondeugender zij vroeger waren dan de huidige Ravenklauwers. Jen at op haar gemak haar middagmaal op en luisterde mee met de conversaties zonder zelf een woord te zeggen.

Professor Anderling kwam een pak later dan normaal binnen en zette zich zuchtend neer naast Jen. 

"Is er iets mis?", vroeg Jen.

Anderling keek haar even verward aan.

"Oh.", zuchtte ze. "Nee, het valt mee. Hij daar…", ze knikte naar professor Sneep, die aan het uiteinde van de tafel met Madame Plijster zat te praten. "…Hij laat me weer eens zijn werk opknappen."

"Zijn werk?", vroeg Jen.

"Ja, we hadden afgesproken dat Slatero Krinkel, van Zwadderich dus, dit weekend zou beginnen met zijn strafwerk. Zonet vond ik Slatero op het grasveld, waar hij wat met zijn vrienden zat te kletsen. Hij daar…", Anderling keek weeral boos naar Sneep, die niets doorhad. "… had jongeheer Krinkel niet eens van de straf verteld. Jongeheer Krinkel wist van niets! Van niets!"

"Wat heb je toen gedaan?", vroeg Jen geïnteresseerd.

"Ha! Hem meegenomen naar de keuken! Als Severus hem niet aan het werk zet, doe ik het wel! Hij zal mogen zwoegen als een huiself! En nu maar hopen dat zijn gedrag wat verbetert."

Anderling schepte haar eten driftig op en begon ook aan haar maaltijd. Kenny, Niels en Fedor waren al eeuwen klaar. De eerste leerlingen en leerkrachten begonnen alweer op te staan en Jen nam het trio mee naar haar kamer.

"Wanneer kom je ons weer eens opzoeken in Zweinsveld, Jen?", vroeg Niels terwijl hij voor het raam stond en naar de leerlingen op de grasvelden keek.

"Geen idee.", antwoordde Jen. "Perkamentus is nog enkele zaken aan het regelen met het Ministerie. Ik hoor er eigenlijk niet veel van. Hij zal het me wel laten weten wanneer ik Zweinstein nog eens mag verlaten."

"Nou, als je dan naar Zweinsveld mag, moet je zeker nog eens komen kijken naar The Wiz. Andreas heeft echt een heerlijke zangstem. We hebben meer succes dan ooit!", grijnsde Kenny tevreden. 

"Ja, en je moet nog maar eens komen meedoen dan. Dan kun je ook nog wat geld verdienen. Hoe zit het eigenlijk met je inkomen?", vroeg Fedor.

"Euh, ik krijg hier geen inkomen, maar ik heb ook geen uitgaven. Ik heb nog wat geld over van met de Wiz. Niet heel veel, maar dat geeft niet. Ik heb mijn geld ook nergens aan te verliezen."

"Hoe zit het met de spullen die je nodig hebt voor school? Ketels, boeken, een toverstaf?", vroeg Niels.

"Die kan ik pas gaan kopen als ik Zweinstein mag verlaten van het Ministerie.", zuchtte Jen.

"Hoe ga je dan ooit leren toveren, als je niet eens een toverstaf hebt?", vroeg Niels verward.

"Ow, professor Perkamentus had gevraagd of professor Sneep er misschien eentje zou kunnen maken."

De drie Ravenklauwers wisselden enkele veelbetekenende blikken met elkaar uit.

"Wat?", vroeg Jen.

Kenny, die naast Jen op het bed zat, antwoordde maar.

"Nou, het is best logisch dat Perkamentus Sneep zou vragen een toverstaf te maken, maar van Sneep kun je niet op aan. Hij is een zwadderaar, en, nou ja…"

Hun gesprek werd verstoord door een klop op de deur. Jen sprong recht en ging de deur openen. Voor de deur stond een jongen van zwadderich met een reusachtig dienblad vol zoetigheden in zijn handen. 

"Dag, eeuhm, ik kom dit brengen van de keuken. Van, eeuh, de huiselven. Voor de gasten.", zei de jongen stuntelig.

"Ow.", reageerde Jen en ze deed de deur verder open. "Kom binnen. Zet het maar op het tafeltje bij het vuur."

De jongen liep met de grootste voorzichtigheid naar binnen en zette het dienblad op het tafeltje neer. De drie Ravenklauwers keken even verward naar de jongen.

"Sinds wanneer hebben ze de huiselfen ontslaan en vervangen door Zwadderaars?", vroeg Fedor verward.

De jongen begon rood te zien.

"Jij bent Slatero toch? Slatero Krinkel?", vroeg Jen. 

De jongen keek haar verrast aan.

"Ja, dat klopt. Hoe ken je me?"

Jen grijnsde.

"Ik zit aan de tafel van de leerkrachten. Geloof me, iedereen kent je daar."

"Ow, is hij een herrieschopper?", vroeg Fedor, een heel pak enthousiaster dan voorheen.

"Volgens de leerkrachten wel.", antwoordde Slatero grijnzend. "Ik probeer enkel wat plezier te maken."

Niels ging naast de jongen staan en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder. 

"De status van de herrieschopper wordt vreselijk ondergewaardeerd.", zei Niels met gemaakte droefheid. 

De jongens en Jen grinnikten.

"Welnu, jonge Slatero Krinkel, wat brengt jou hier?", vroeg Kenny.

"De huiselfen hadden me bevolen ervoor te zorgen dat hier alles naar wens was."

"Blijf dan wat langer hier en vertel ons van je wandaden op Zweinstein.", knipoogde Niels. "Want zijn broer daar…" Niels keek naar Fedor "…is veel te braafjes naar onze zin. We hebben behoefte aan wat verhalen over kattekwaad in de lessen."

Slatero Krinkel grijnsde breed en enkele tellen later genoot hij mee van de zoetigheden die hij zelf had gebracht.

De namiddag begon op zijn einde te lopen en de leerlingen stroomden terug naar binnen. Professor Severus Sneep liep door de gangen naar zijn kamer. Een uil had hem zonet een aantal ingrediënten geleverd voor de lessen van de komende week en hij was van plan die te inspecteren alvorens hij ze in de kerkers op de rekken zou plaatsen. Hij had nog een heleboel huiswerken te verbeteren, en hoe sneller hij ermee kon beginnen, hoe beter.

Toen hij zijn kamer naderde, hoorde hij echter iets wat hem niet aanstond. Er stond keiluid muziek op en hij hoorde geschaterlach komen van de kamer tegenover de zijne. 

"Wat krijgen we nou weer.", gromde hij in zichzelf.

Hij bracht snel de ingrediënten naar zijn eigen kamer en haastte zich vervolgens terug naar de gang, waar hij op de deur van Jen klopte. Het geluid in de kamer werd er niet minder om en toen niemand kwam opendoen, deed hij zelf de deur maar open. 

De muzomaat die boven de haard stond speelde keiluide dreuzelrock en Jen en de Ravenklauwers waren op het bed aan het springen.

"Als jullie hier nog op school zaten zweer ik jullie dat ik honderd punten van Ravenklauw zou aftrekken!", zei Sneep boos terwijl de muziek bleef doorspelen.

Nu pas hadden ze door dat iemand hun feestje was binnengevallen en Jen sprong snel van het bed af. De Ravenklauwers slikten en hielden zich ook stil. Slatero, die boven op een tafeltje aan de andere kant van de kamer had staan headbangen, hield zich stil, wetende dat Sneep hem nog niet had ontdekt. 

De Ravenklauwers keken naar Slatero, en toen zag Sneep dat ook zijn leerling meedeed aan het feestje. Sneep was even te verbaasd om iets te zeggen. 

"Krinkel, wat doe jij hier?", vroeg hij langzaam.

Slatero sprong voorzichtig van het tafeltje af.

"Wel, eeuh, ik eeuh…"

"Hij heeft niets misdaan.", zei Niels kalm. "Hij had als taak het ons naar wens te maken, en wij hebben hem uitgenodigd om te blijven en gezellig mee te doen. Hij heeft enkel gedaan wat van hem gevraagd werd."

Slatero zag redelijk rood en knikte instemmend met wat Niels zei.

Severus Sneep keek nog eens rond.

"Zet die herrie uit.", zei hij tegen Jen, die nu bij de muzomaat stond. "En Slatero, meld je terug aan in de keuken. Als je daar geschorst wordt wens ik jou nog eens persoonlijk te spreken over je gedrag."

Slatero knikte nerveus en nam snel het dienblad terug mee en liep de kamer uit. Jen probeerde de muzomaat stil te zetten en duwde op een paar knopjes.

"Kenny!", fluisterde ze stil. "Kom eens helpen!"

Jen kreeg de muzomaat niet stil en Kenny probeerde snel het geluid stiller te krijgen.

"Hulp nodig?", vroeg Sneep sarcastisch.

"Eeuhm, het is een beetje kapot, we krijgen het zo wel stil.", excuseerde Jen zich snel.

"Dat hoop ik. Voor jullie eigen goed. En ik hoop dat jullie begrijpen dat we die jongen niet hebben gestraft voor zijn plezier. Het is niet de bedoeling dat hij dit strafwerk als positief ervaart... Of ze eindigen nog als jullie…"

Met een laatste strenge blik op de drie Ravenklauwers draaide Sneep zich om en liep hij de kamer terug uit. In zijn eigen kamer aangekomen begon hij aan het verbeteren van de huiswerken, ook al werd hij nog steeds lichtelijk gehinderd door de luide muziek die van Jen's kamer kwam. 

"Vervloekte Ravenklauwers.", mompelde hij. "Quietus!"

Door die spreuk hoorde hij niets meer van het lawaai dat zich in de kamer tegenover de zijne afspeelde. Gerust ging hij verder met het verbeteren van de huiswerken. 

"Is hij kapot?", vroeg Jen.

"Nee, ik denk het niet.", antwoordde Fedor. "Maar ik zal hem mee naar huis nemen en hem proberen te repareren, als je het niet erg vindt natuurlijk."

"Nee, geen probleem.", reageerde Jen snel.

"Nou, Jen, ik denk dat we beter kunnen doorgaan, voor we je nog meer in de problemen werken.", excuseerde Niels zich. "Professor Sneep leek niet bepaald vrolijk."

Niels, Fedor en Kenny keken elkaar even duivels glimlachend aan.

"Wat?", vroeg Jen nieuwsgierig.

"Hehe… Dat zeggen we je wel een andere keer.", knipoogde Niels. 

"Zou te lang duren om nu nog eens te vertellen.", grijnsde Kenny terwijl hij op Jen's schouder klopte.

Jen glimlachte.

"Ik hoop het! Ik vond het heel gezellig vanmiddag."

"Wij ook.", glimlachte Kenny. "Doe de groetjes aan Slatero, als je hem nog eens ziet. Hij is een toffe jongen."

"Zal ik doen."

Jen omhelsde de jongens nog eens en ze verlieten daarna de kamer. Jen had zich kostelijk geamuseerd die namiddag. Enkel jammer dat Sneep het feestje had verstoord. 

Het licht was al gevallen en Jen zat voor het vuur te lezen in een boek over kruidenkunde. Er klopte iemand op de deur. 

"Kom binnen.", riep ze terwijl ze het boek weglegde.

Slatero Krinkel stapte voorzichtig naar binnen.

"Hey Slatero. Je hebt nog de groetjes van Niels, Kenny en Fedor."

"Ow, tof.", antwoordde hij. "Weet jij misschien waar professor Sneep is? Niemand opent de deur als ik klop, en onder in de kerkers is ook alles gesloten."

"Ik zou het niet weten. Zijn kamer is ook gesloten?"

"Nee, maar niemand antwoordt als ik klop."

"Ik zal eens komen kijken."

Jen liep met Slatero naar de deur van het hoofd van Zwadderich en ze klopte voorzichtig. 

"Professor Sneep? Bent u binnen? Slatero moet u spreken…"

Er kwam geen respons. Slatero en Jen keken elkaar aan. Jen klopte nogmaals en opende de deur. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar binnen. Sneep zat met zijn rug naar hen toe aan zijn bureau.

"Professor, Slatero wil u graag spreken."

Vreemd genoeg kwam er nog steeds geen reactie. 

"Is er iets met hem?", vroeg Slatero. 

Jen stapte met Slatero binnen. 

"Slaapt hij of zo?", fluisterde Slatero.

"Ik denk het niet…", antwoordde Jen stilletjes terug. "Professor Sneep? Is er iets mis?"

 Jen wandelde heel voorzichtig dichterbij en ze zag dat Sneep huiswerk aan het verbeteren was.

Sneep zag plots een schaduw op de huiswerken vallen. Zonder zelf een spier te verroeren, zag hij hoe de schaduw dichterbijkwam. Heel voorzichtig greep hij naar zijn toverstaf. Plots draaide hij zich om en sprak hij een ontwapeningsspreuk uit. 

Tot zijn eigen verwarring hoorde hij zijn eigen stem niet. Jen vloog tegen de muur aan en Slatero kon haar nog net ontwijken.

"Jen!", riep Slatero uit en hij haastte zich naar haar toe.

"Finite Quietus.", mompelde Sneep snel en hij hoorde Jen kreunen.

"Auw.", gromde ze.

"Ik had jullie niet horen aankomen.", verdedigde Severus zich snel, terwijl hij Jen met hulp van Slatero terug recht hielp.

"Die expelliarmus-spreuk is wel een van je favoriete, geloof ik, of zit ik ernaast?", zei Jen ironisch terwijl ze met haar handen in haar rug steunde.

Sneep werd rood. 

"Ik had daarstraks een doofspreuk uitgesproken, maar was vergeten die weer af te zetten. Mijn excuses."

Jen zuchtte.

"Aanvaard. Probeer in het vervolg een minder rug-brekende spreuk uit te spreken, wil je?"

Slatero slikte.

"Eeuhm, u zou nog iets met me willen bespreken…", zei hij aarzelend. "Over vanmiddag…"

Severus keek de jonge Slatero even aan.

"Beloof me dat je hierover zwijgt en ik zal het voorval van de namiddag vergeten."

Severus en Slatero keken elkaar even serieus aan en begonnen toen beiden te glimlachen.

"Akkoord.", grijnsde Slatero.

"Goed. Keer dan maar terug naar de leerlingenkamer. En onthoudt, geen woord hierover…"

"Over wat?", knipoogde Slatero onschuldig en hij verliet de kamer.

"Laat me ook nog even mijn verontschuldigingen aanbieden voor deze namiddag.", zei Jen snel. "Het was niet mijn bedoeling om zoveel geluidsoverlast te bezorgen. We hadden enkel wat teveel plezier en lieten ons meeslepen."

"Verontschuldigingen voor het geluidsoverlast ook aanvaard. Ik heb je immers tegen de muur gesmeten, een zwaardere straf is daarvoor niet nodig.", zei professor Sneep droog.

Jen grijnsde half.

"Maar ik moet er wel op aandringen dat je je in het vervolg niet meer moeit met de straffen die wij de leerlingen geven. Wij weten wat het beste is voor Slatero en als wij hem straf geven, gaat die straf ook door."

"Dat had ik thans niet van professor Anderling gehoord.", glimlachte Jen sluw.

Sneep keek haar even streng aan.

"Waarover heb je het?"

Jen kuchtte en kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken.

"Ik dacht dat jij Slatero de straf deze ochtend al had moeten geven, maar volgens Anderling was zij degene die Slatero tijdens de middagpauze aan het werk kon zetten."

Sneep werd nogmaals rood.

"We zijn kennelijk beiden niet perfect, maar van onze fouten kunnen we leren, niet?", grijnsde Jen. "Ik zal zwijgen als jij zwijgt, akkoord?"

Professor Sneep gromde, maar kon een zwakke glimlach niet onderdrukken.

"Akkoord."

Severus nam enkele ingrediënten van de toverdranken van een tafel en hield de deur voor Jen open. 

"Ik ga nog wat drankjes voorbereiden voor de lessen van morgen. Als u zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om terug te keren naar uw kamer…"

Jen ging snel naar buiten.

"Drankjes voorbereiden? Kan ik helpen?"

"Neen, je zou enkel in de weg lopen. Ik moet trouwens ook nog onderzoek doen wat toverstaffen betreft, dus ik heb het al druk genoeg dankzij jou."

Jen keek Severus boos aan.

"Ik heb al van alle vakken lessen meegevolgd, enkel van Toverdranken niet."

"De andere lessen zijn al moeilijk genoeg voor je, dus waarom zou ik je nog willen opzadelen met een vak als toverdranken?"

"U hoeft me daar niet mee op te zadelen, ik zadel dat mezelf wel op. Ik wil trouwens zien of het vak zo moeilijk en saai is als de anderen beweren."

"Saai?!", herhaalde Sneep met een strenge blik.

"In vergelijking met, bijvoorbeeld, Verweer.", vulde Jen aan.

Sneep zuchtte.

"Daar kan ik inderdaad mee instemmen.", zei hij zwakjes.

"Mag ik dan mee?"

"Nee!", hield Severus koppig vol en hij liep weg van zijn kamer.

Jen achtervolgde hem even koppig.

"Keer terug naar je kamer.", zuchtte Severus geërgerd.

"Neen, als ik nu terugkeer zal ik nooit een les toverdranken meemaken.", overdramatiseerde Jen de situatie. 

"Ik heb niet eens een les nu, ik ga gewoon wat zaken voorbereiden.", zei Severus terwijl hij met zijn ogen draaide.

"Dat is dan zelfs nog beter. Dan kan ik misschien helpen."

"Ik betwijfel het."

Severus en Jen kibbelden de ganse weg naar de kerkers door.

"…Als je eens wat minder koppig deed, zou je misschien eens gewoon naar een les mogen komen kijken. Misschien zou ik het je zelfs _vragen_, maar daar zou ik nu niet op hopen als ik jou was."

"Nou, misschien dat ik zodadelijk in vijf minuten je vak al beu ben, en dan wil ik nooit meer komen. Dan ben je meteen van me af."

"Ik hoop het.", gromde Severus en hij deed de deur van zijn lokaal in de kerkers open.

Een paar drankjes stonden al te sidderen in de ketels boven het vuur. Jen keek nieuwsgierig om zich heen. Het was maar donker en vochtig in de kerkers. Het verbaasde haar niet dat de meesten tegen toverdranken opkeken. Sneep's karakter was niet het makkelijkste, de kerkers waren ijskoud en daarenboven roken niet alle drankjes even aangenaam. 

Professor Sneep liep naar zijn bureau en zette zich erachter neer. Hij nam een zwarte veer en begon huistaken van leerlingen te verbeteren. Jen stond wat onwennig in het midden van de kerkers. Sneep maakte geen enkel geluid en verbeterde de huistaken verder door zonder naar Jen op te kijken. Jen keek afwachtend naar de toverdrankleraar, maar die leek geen aanstalten te maken om haar ook daadwerkelijk iets bij te leren. 

"Als we het zo gaan spelen, jij je zin…", dacht Jen in zichzelf. 

Met haar handen op haar rug staarde ze wat naar het plafond en begon ze een liedje te fluiten. 

Professor Sneep reageerde er niet op, maar toen Jen luider en hoger begon te fluiten, keek hij haar plots aan. 

"Kun je daarmee ophouden? Ik probeer hier iets te verbeteren.", zei hij nijdig.

"Ow, sorry, ik was gewoon aan het wachten tot je me aan het werk zou zetten.", glimlachte Jen onschuldig.

Sneep stond langzaam recht van zijn stoel.

"Hier zal ik je wat werk geven…", begon hij stil en kalm. "Zie je die kist daar? Op het onderste rek?"

"Ja."

"Goed. In die kist zitten dovemansbladeren. Ze groeien aan enkele loofbomen in het bos. Neem de kist maar mee, ga naar het bos, en blijf zoeken tot je die bladeren vindt. Als je ze gevonden hebt, zal ik je een les geven."

Sneep keek Jen koel aan. Jen's blik was sceptisch.

"Loofbomen?", vroeg Jen langzaam.

"Jup."

"Het is bijna winter. Er groeien nu geen bladeren aan loofbomen, tenzij de regels van de seizoenen niet gelden hier in Zweinstein.", antwoordde ze met gefronste wenkbrauwen.

Sneep zuchtte en gooide een stuk perkament terug op zijn bureau.

"Dacht ik net dat ik een manier had gevonden om van haar af te zijn voor een paar maanden…", mompelde hij in zichzelf.

Jen opende verontwaardigd haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar voor ze de kans kreeg stond professor Sneep voor haar met een boek in zijn handen dat hij van een rek had gegrist.

"Toverdranken, eerste jaar. Er staan een aantal bereidingswijzes van drankjes in. Kies er eentje uit dat je denkt aan te kunnen. De meeste ingrediënten gebruikt in dit boek vind je in die twee rekken terug. Wees er zuinig mee, ik krijg van de meeste ingrediënten pas volgende maand een nieuwe voorraad binnen."

Jen nam snel het boek aan en Sneep liep meteen terug naar zijn bureau om verder te werken.

"Aan welke ketel moet ik werken?", vroeg Jen snel.

"Die wat het verste van mij af staat alstublieft!", antwoordde Sneep droog.

Jen grijnsde half en liep snel naar een hoekje van de kerkers. Ze zette zich op een bankje neer en begon te bladeren in het boek. Enkele drankjes hadden verschrikkelijke uitwerkingen, maar er was een bepaald drankje dat Jen herkende… Even later was Jen druk bezig met alle ingrediënten naar haar tafeltje te verplaatsen. Severus keek even onopvallend op, maar ging meteen weer verder met verbeteren. 

"Klaar.", zei Jen trots terwijl ze met een fles vol blauwgrijze vloeistof voor het bureau van Sneep stond.

Professor Sneep keek verrast op van de huiswerken.

"Al klaar? Je bent nog maar een uur bezig."

"Jep.", grijnsde Jen voldaan.

Severus nam de fles van haar over en bij het bekijken van het drankje glimlachte hij bijna.

"Ik had kunnen raden dat je Onontsteek ging maken."

"Ben ik zo voorspelbaar?", vroeg Jen.

"Kennelijk niet, want ik _had_ het niet geraden. Eens zien of het wel volledig gelukt is. Maar toch al gefeliciteerd dat het drankje niet groen is."

"Groen?", vroeg Jen.

"Ja, dat gebeurt wel eens als de leerlingen teveel onkruidsnagels toevoegen."

"Ja, nu ik heb gezien welke ingrediënten er in Onontsteek zitten hoop ik dat ik het drankje nooit meer moet nemen."

Severus nam een doos uit een kast en zette die op zijn bureau. In de doos lagen een heleboel mini-perkamentrolletjes. Jen keek nieuwsgierig toe. 

De leraar toverdranken nam een perkamentje eruit en toen hij het openrolde zag Jen dat er 'Onontsteek' op geschreven was. Sneep nam met een glazen buisje wat Onontsteek uit de fles en liet er een paar druppels van op het papier vallen. Het papier kleurde plots felgroen.

"Uhoh, het is groen, is dat nu slecht?", vroeg Jen onwetend.

"Nee, helemaal niet. Als het papier rood kleurt is het slecht."

"Wat betekent groen dan?"

"Dat je perfecte Onontsteek hebt gemaakt.", antwoordde Severus, verrast om Jen's kunnen.

"Gaaf!", glimlachte Jen.

Denkend liep Sneep naar een boekenrek en nam hij er een ander boek uit. Bladerend wandelde hij langzaam terug naar Jen.

"Hier.", zei hij terwijl hij het boek aan Jen gaf.

Jen las de pagina waarop het boek openlag. 

"Wat is dit?", vroeg Jen.

"Het toverdrankje dat jij nu gaat bereiden. Ik had je liever iets moeilijkers laten maken, maar dat zou te lang duren."

"Hoe lang duurt dit dan?"

"Vier uur."

"Vier uur?!", herhaalde Jen met mond open. "Ik dacht dat jij me geen les wou geven?"

"Ik dacht dat jij net wél les wou hebben.", antwoordde Sneep gevat.

Jen zweeg.

"Goed. Ik zal proberen. Als ik je kerkers opblaas… Eeuh… Jouw fout."

Jen keerde met het boek terug naar haar werkhoekje en begon weer ingrediënten te verzamelen om die voor te bereiden volgens de werkwijze van het boek.

Jen moest toegeven dat het drankje een pak moeilijker was om te bereiden dan de Onontsteek, maar het was toch niet zo moeilijk als ze had gedacht. 

Na een uurtje zaten al een aantal ingrediënten te koken boven het vuur. Het drankje was vies donkerpaars, maar gelukkig geurloos. Professor Sneep was net klaar met zijn huiswerken te verbeteren en liep naar Jen toe om te zien hoe ze het ervanaf bracht. Ze zwegen beiden toen hij aan de andere kant van de ketel ging staan om te kijken of het nog steeds even goed ging.

"Vertel me eens…", begon hij denkend. "Als je nog nooit een les toverdranken hebt gehad, hoe kan het dan zijn dat je hier foutloos een drankje zit voor te bereiden waarmee zevendejaars moeite hebben?"

Jen bloosde.

"Ik weet het niet. Het is gewoon niet moeilijk. Het lijkt een beetje op koken…"

"Koken?", herhaalde Sneep met grote ogen.

"Ja, als u ooit op een dreuzelschool les zou willen geven zou koken iets voor u zijn denk ik.", grijnsde Jen terwijl Severus haar beledigd aankeek.

"Ik kan niet eens koken.", gromde de jonge professor.

"Ik dacht ook niet dat ik toverdranken kon maken.", zei Jen terwijl ze kleingesneden kikkerpootjes in de ketel liet vallen. "Het is best wel walgelijk… Toverdranken maken. Wat een ingrediënten."

Sneep grijnsde.

"Maar ik veronderstel dat je het ook wel kan vergelijken met wetenschappen op dreuzelscholen…", zuchtte Jen. "Fysica en chemie. Daar doen ze ook proefjes en zo. Het lijkt er veel op. Ik heb het al vaak gehad, die vakken. In mijn middelbaar onderwijs, en ook een aantal keren in het hoger onderwijs. Toen ik verpleegster studeerde… En dierenarts ook."

"Wat? Ben je een verpleegster en een dierenarts?", vroeg professor Sneep verrast.

"Nee. Ik ben niets. Ik heb nog nooit iets afgemaakt.", zuchtte Jen.

Ze waren beiden eventjes stil.

"Ben je ook goed in de andere vakken hier op Zweinstein?", vroeg Severus om de stilte te breken.

"Niet in de vlieglessen in ieder geval.", zuchtte Jen. "Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst is ook niet zo makkelijk, maar ik veronderstel dat ik dat beter gewoon van buiten kan leren. En de andere vakken kan ik niet goed volgen zonder toverstaf. Ik zou niet weten of ik er iets van zou bakken."

"Hmm, dat klopt ja…", dacht professor Sneep in zichzelf. "Je hebt nog steeds geen toverstaf… Ik heb laatst een aantal boeken erover gekregen van professor Perkamentus, maar ik heb nog niet de tijd gehad om eraan te beginnen. Nou, jij hebt toch nog minstens twee en een half uur werk voor je. Ik ga eens kijken waar ik ze heb gelegd…"

"Oke.", antwoordde Jen.

Severus Sneep verliet de kerkers en Jen brouwde verder aan het drankje. Een klein kwartier later was Sneep terug met vijf reusachtig grote en zware boeken. Met een zware dreun liet hij ze op zijn bureau vallen en zonder nog iets tegen Jen te zeggen nam hij het bovenste van de stapel af en begon hij te lezen. Even later nam hij er een rol perkament bij en begon hij notities te nemen van wat hij las. Jen werkte snel door aan haar drankje.

De uren vlogen voorbij en Jen had al een uur zitten geeuwen toen ze eindelijk klaar was. 

"Het drankje is af. Het is groen, zoals in het boek stond.", zei Jen vermoeid.

Sneep keek even op van het tweede boek. 

"Goed zo."

"Moet je het niet controleren met die papiertjes die verkleuren?"

"Nee, als het groen is, is het in orde. Goed gedaan."

"Ik ga dan slapen denk ik. Het is al laat.", geeuwde Jen.

"Natuurlijk. Maar wacht even…", zei Sneep terwijl hij rechtstond.

Hij liep naar het boekenrek en nam er een zevental boeken vanaf. 

"Je kan dan misschien wel goed drankjes maken, maar je kent de eigenschappen van de ingrediënten nog niet. In deze boeken staan veel recepten, maar ik wil dat je alvast de eigenschappen van de ingrediënten leert, dan ken je de basis voor de zeven jaren alvast volledig. De recepten van buiten leren is dan enkel nog maar bijzaak."

Jen nam de boeken van Severus over.

"Tegen wanneer moet ik ze kennen?", vroeg Jen.

"Tegen volgende week."

Alsof Jen nog niet moeite genoeg had te blijven staan met die kolossen van boeken in haar armen, kon ze bijna omvallen van dat antwoord.

"Een week?!"

"Ja, je kan toch geen lessen volgen zonder toverstaf. Behalve toverdranken en geschiedenis misschien."

"En numerologie.", vulde Jen aan.

"Dat ook. Ik zal proberen tegen volgende week een aantal toverstaffen af te hebben die je kan uitproberen. Er zal wel eentje zijn die je kan verdragen…"

"Verdragen?"

"Ja, anders voelt het aan alsof die in brand staat als je hem te lang vast hebt, zoals die van mij toen?"

"Ah ja.", herinnerde Jen zich. "Oke, alvast bedankt."

Sneep knikte kort.

"Zorg dat je tegen volgende week de betekenissen van de ingrediënten kent."

"Ik zal mijn best doen.", glimlachte Jen terwijl ze naar de deur van de kerkers liep. "Goedenacht."

"Hetzelfde."


	16. De Toverstaf

Hoofdstuk 16 De toverstaf 

Zuchtend zette Liesl zich op de kleine muzomaat neer, die Jen eerder in de week had teruggekregen van Fedor. 

"We missen je Jen. We hebben je al langer dan een week niet meer buiten gezien!", probeerde Liesl Jen's aandacht te trekken. 

Jen sloeg een dik boek dicht waarin ze had zitten lezen.

"Sorry Liesl. Echt, ik heb gewoon geen tijd gehad. Ik heb acht dagen geleden de tijd gekregen om zeven boeken van buiten te leren en ik zit nog maar aan boek zes. Ik ben al een dag te laat. Ik kan van geluk spreken dat professor Sneep me nog niet ernaar heeft gevraagd."

"Is dat die man die je uit het Verboden Bos heeft gehaald?", vroeg Liesl met gefronste wenkbrauwen.

"Ja.", antwoordde Jen kort.

"Nou, ik vertrouw hem niet. Hij is veel te duister.", mopperde Liesl.

"Ik moet hem toch niet vertrouwen om over Toverdranken te leren?"

"Nou, nee, maar…"

"Dan maakt het allemaal niets uit.", zei Jen snel, met een strenge blik op Liesl. "Hij doet wel meestal superlastig en houdt ervan om mensen te beledigen, maar hij doet het tenminste waar die mensen bij zijn en niet achter hun rug, _zoals wij nu bezig zijn_."

Jen keek Liesl bestraffend aan. Liesl keek Jen boos terug aan.

"Nou, ik weet niet of wat hij doet zoveel beter is dan wat wij nu bezig zijn.", gromde Liesl. "Ik ken hem niet, maar ik heb slechte voorgevoelens bij hem. Hij ziet er… Ik weet niet… Schuldig uit…"

"Soms zijn er schuldige mensen die er onschuldig uitzien, omgekeerd bestaat ook, dat wil nog niets zeggen."

"Waarom neem je het voor hem op?"

"Ik neem het helemaal niet voor hem op.", reageerde Jen gepikeerd. "Je hebt hem nog maar één keer gezien, waarom zou ik jouw oordeel vertrouwen als ik als ik er zelf ook een kan vormen?"

"Nou, als je liever een wildvreemde vertrouwt in plaats van mij…", riep Liesl boos uit.

"Ik zeg toch ook niet dat ik hem vertrouw!" riep Jen boos terug.

"Ja, maar mij vertrouw je ook niet!"

"Dat zeg ik helemaal niet!", riep Jen wanhopig.

"Dat je mij negeert, in orde. Maar dat je Silver en de Beukwilg niet meer bent gaan bezoeken door een stom vak als Toverdranken met een stomme leraar als die Sneep… Dat is iets anders. Silver en de Beukwilg hebben geen idee waarom je niet meer naar buiten komt. Die begrijpen niets van leren."

"Jij kennelijk ook niet.", riep Jen boos uit.

"Dat doet het hem! Laat me buiten!", riep Liesl woedend.

"Maar al te graag!", riep Jen terug en ze stapte snel naar het raam en gooide dat open. "Alsjeblieft!"

"Hmpf!"

Liesl vloog flitsend het raam uit en Jen gooide luid het raam dicht.

Ze had geen tijd om te bekomen van haar ruzie met Liesl of er werd alweer op de deur geklopt.

"Binnen!", riep Jen, nog steeds laaiend van woede.

"Hoorde ik zonet stemmen?", vroeg Sneep met fronsende wenkbrauwen zodra hij binnen was.

"Nee.", antwoordde Jen boos en kort.

Jen's woede was groot genoeg geweest om een bende weerwolven af te schrikken. Het was geen wonder dat Severus even slikte.

"Nou, ik wou je gewoon laten weten dat ik een aantal toverstaffen af heb. Als je ze wil proberen, ik zit in de kerkers."

Jen knikte, wetende dat ze te boos was om iets te zeggen wat vriendelijk zou overkomen.

Professor Sneep verliet haar kamer en deed de deur weer dicht.

Jen zuchtte en liet zich op haar bed vallen. Het voorlaatste boek van toverdranken lag naast haar. Woedend sloeg ze het boek terug open om de laatste pagina's ervan nog van buiten te leren. 

De avond begon te vallen. Jen sloeg een bruine mantel om haar schouders en verliet haar kamer. Ze had alle boeken, behalve het laatste, kunnen leren. Ze was weer wat afgekoeld en begon spijt te krijgen van wat ze gezegd had. Ze had misschien wel geen ongelijk gehad, maar Jen zag de reden niet in waarom ze nou met Liesl had zitten ruziën. Liesl had ook gelijk gehad. Jen had inderdaad Liesl en Silver en de Beukwilg verwaarloosd de afgelopen week. Met een schuldig geweten slofte ze de trappen af. Ze kwam Charlie onderweg nog eens tegen, maar ze zei enkel een korte 'hoi', wat Charlie niet zo erg vond aangezien hij ook moe was van zijn zwerkbaltraining.

Jen klopte op de zware deur van de kerkers en ging binnen. Het was nog kouder dan gebruikelijk in de kerkers en Jen sloeg haar mantel stevig om zich heen. Ze zocht professor Sneep, maar die zat niet achter zijn bureau.

"Hallo?", vroeg ze stil. "Professor Sneep?"

Er kwam geen antwoord en Jen bleef even wachten. Haar aandacht werd getrokken door enkele glazen potten die haar de laatste keer niet waren opgevallen. Aarzelend stapte ze dichterbij, enkel om ingrediënten te zien waarvan haar maag zich omdraaide. Ze herkende enkele ingrediënten van de boeken die ze had geleerd en probeerde in zichzelf de eigenschappen ervan nog eens op te sommen. 

"Is het interessant?"

Jen sprong met een schok op. Severus Sneep stond één meter achter haar.

"Ik had je niet horen aankomen.", verontschuldigde Jen zich.

"Ik jou ook niet. Had je geklopt?", vroeg hij haar streng.

"Ja.", antwoordde Jen snel. "Maar niet erg luid."

"Ik was in de voorraadkamer. In het vervolg mag je luider kloppen."

"In orde.", knikte Jen zenuwachtig.

Professor Sneep liep naar zijn bureau.

"Kom hier.", beval hij haar terwijl hij een aantal toverstaffen van zijn bureau nam.

Jen liep snel naar zijn bureau en Severus gaf haar een van de toverstaffen in haar handen.

"Gewoon even met je pols zwaaien.", zei hij haar.

Jen had de toverstaf stevig beet en zwaaide er even mee. Plots schoot er een rode straal uit die Severus op een haartje miste en een verschroeide zwarte plek naliet op de vochtige kerkermuur.

Severus nam vlug de toverstaf uit haar handen en nam even diep adem om van de schok te bekomen.

"Gelieve in het vervolg niet mijn kant uit te zwaaien met de staf."

Jen knikte snel.

"Oke."

Severus legde de toverstaf aan de kant en gaf haar een andere. Jen draaide zich om zodat ze Sneep zeker niet zou raken en zwaaide met haar pols. Vijf glazen potten sprongen kapot op de rekken en uit één van hen viel een of ander dood amfibieachtig wezen op de grond dat met een 'pletsch' uiteen spatte.

"Ieuw!", piepte Jen vol walging.

Professor Sneep slikte en keek met grote ogen naar de ingewanden van het wezen die over de grond verspreid lagen.

"Redelijk… smerig…", merkte hij droog op.

"Sorry!", riep Jen snel.

"Geen zorgen, ik kan zonder moeite aan een replica geraken.", zuchtte Sneep. "Hetzelfde geldt voor de andere potten. Wees blij dat je niet één rij hoger hebt geraakt. Daar zaten een aantal zeldzamere wezens in de potten."

Jen slikte en gaf vlug de toverstaf terug.

"Waarom heb je eigenlijk al die wezens in die potten staan?", vroeg Jen hoofdschuddend.

"Voor de eerstejaars bang te maken natuurlijk.", grijnsde Severus.

Jen grinnikte even om dat antwoord terwijl ze de derde toverstaf aannam.

"Mik op de muur.", adviseerde Sneep haar.

Weeral schoot er een rode straal uit de staf die van de muur tot de grond ketste en daar de grond zwart kleurde.

"Wat moet er eigenlijk gebeuren?", vroeg Jen.

"Niet dat.", antwoordde Sneep. "Dat zal je wel merken."

Professor Sneep liet Jen nog een vijftal toverstaffen uitproberen, maar Jen merkte aan geen een van de toverstaffen iets speciaals. Allen lieten een schroeiplek na op de muur. 

Langzaam en denkend borg Sneep de toverstaffen terug op.

"Wat nu?", vroeg Jen bang. "Betekent dit dat ik geen heks ben?"

Severus schudde zijn hoofd.

"Als je geen heks was, zou er ook geen straal uit de toverstaf zijn geschoten.", antwoordde hij. "Je bent enkel een lastige klant, dat is alles. En ik heb hier te weinig toverstaffen om aan te bieden, in tegenstelling tot Ollivander's."

"Ollivander's?", herhaalde Jen.

"Op de Wegisweg. Iedereen in Groot-Brittannië haalt daar zijn toverstaf.", antwoordde Sneep. "Hij heeft echt honderden toverstaffen. Ik had er maar acht. Er zal wel een toverstaf bestaan die je zou kunnen gebruiken. Of ik zou er een moeten kunnen maken."

"Duurt het lang om te maken?", vroeg Jen.

"Niet echt. Maar ik moet toch wachten eer ik verder kan. Ik heb geen geschikte ingrediënten meer voor verder te gaan, ofwel zou ik steeds dezelfde toverstaf zijn aan het maken."

"Ingrediënten?", herhaalde Jen. "Wat zit er dan in een toverstaf?"

"Nou, ze hebben ieder een ingrediënt van een fabeldier, een eenhoorn, draak of feniks dus. Ik had voor ieder verschillend ingrediënt minstens twee toverstaffen. En ik heb nog een hele bos eenhoornhaar die ik zou kunnen verwerken in toverstaffen maar het haar zou van dezelfde eenhoorn zijn. Dus zou dat niet veel verschil maken voor jou. Ik zal nieuwe ingrediënten bijbestellen na het weekend."

Jen knikte en dacht diep na. 

"Zou Silver misschien kunnen helpen?", vroeg Jen.

"Je eenhoorn?", vulde Sneep aan.

"Ja. Dan kan je het eens met zijn haar proberen. En als het niet lukt heb je nog steeds eenhoornhaar voor in je voorraad."

Langzaam knikte Severus.

"Goed idee."

"Prima.", glimlachte Jen. "Ik zal wat eenhoornhaar van Silver nemen. Heb je een schaar of een mesje of zo?"

"Wat, nu?!", vroeg Sneep snel. "Het is al donker buiten."

"Hoe sneller, hoe liever, niet?"

"Nee. Je gaat niet het Verboden Bos in als het duister is.", verbood Severus haar.

"Maar…"

"Niets te maren.", onderbrak hij haar weer.

"Maar Silver komt zo ook wel naar me toe aan de rand van het Verboden Bos!", zei Jen snel. "Ik hoef echt niet het Verboden Bos in te gaan."

"Dat is nog steeds gevaarlijk. Je wacht maar tot morgen.", zei Sneep bits.

Jen draaide zich woedend om. Ze voelde zich keislecht. Eerst die ruzie met Liesl, nu mocht ze Silver niet gaan opzoeken… Had ze dan niets te zeggen als het erop aankwam om Zweinstein te verlaten 's avonds? Zweinstein was dan wel onmetelijk groot, het voelde nog steeds als een gevangenis aan als je verboden werd te gaan en staan waar je wou. Jen keek grommend naar enkele bokalen die op de rekken stonden en plots brak een lokaal. Geschrokken sprong Jen plots achteruit.

"Hey, rustig jij!", zei Severus snel. "Die kostte twee galjoenen!"

"Sorry.", zei Jen nog steeds geschrokken. "Deed ik dat?"

"Ja. Je moet niet zo boos zijn. Je mag morgen toch je eenhoorn opzoeken?", zuchtte Sneep lastig.

"Sorry.", zei Jen weer en ze zuchtte diep. 

Sneep ruimde met een paar handige spreuken de rotzooi op. Hij was net klaar toen plots weer een bokaal van het rek afvloog.

"Hey, hou op!", riep hij terwijl hij Jen boos aankeek. 

"Ik kan er niets aan doen!", verontschuldigde Jen zich. "Ik wou gewoon dat ik Silver kon gaan zien!"

"Dat gaat nu niet. Ga naar je kamer, dan kan je wat afkoelen."

"Oke.", zei Jen snel, maar nog steeds teleurgesteld en wat lastig.

Jen haastte zich snel naar de deur, maar onderweg sprong nog een glazen pot kapot.

"Argh!", riep Sneep. "Kalmeer eens wat, wil je?!"

"Sorry!", riep Jen nogmaals en ze sloot de deur van de kerkers achter zich.

Ze haalde diep adem alvorens ze verder liep en probeerde om haar woede te beheersen.

"Vreemd mens.", mopperde Sneep in zijn kerkers terwijl hij op zijn knieën de rotzooi opruimde. Plots hoorde hij luid geklingel van de gang komen. Snel sprong hij recht en liep hij naar de gang, waar hij verbaasd naar het tafereel keek. 

Jen stond in het midden van de gang, met een rood hoofd en haar armen bibberend langs haar lichaam. De tien harnassen, die normaalgezien aan weerszijden van de gang stonden, lagen allemaal op de grond. Met open mond zocht Severus naar woorden.

"We zullen je eenhoorn eens gaan zoeken, oke?"

Severus sloot de zware houten deur van Zweinstein achter hen. Jen tuurde het grasveld af, maar kon nergens het zilver van Silver zien schitteren. De wind woei fel en Jen kon haar eigen mantel en de zware zwarte mantel van Sneep horen wapperen. 

In stilte liepen Jen en Severus de trappen af. Jen was al iets gekalmeerd en op hun weg naar buiten had ze geen vreemde dingen meer laten gebeuren. Sneep had niets meer tegen haar gezegd en Jen merkte dat hij ook in diepe gedachten verzonken was. 

"Wat deed ik waardoor al die… dingen… gebeurden?", vroeg Jen onzeker terwijl ze over het gras naar het Verboden Bos liepen.

"Je had gewoon veel emoties. Heel veel emoties, moet ik toegeven. Maar zo een dingen gebeuren wel eens bij tovenaars en heksen. Heb je dat nog nooit eerder gehad?"

Jen dacht diep na.

"Nee…", antwoordde ze.

Severus keek haar even verrast aan.

"Ook niet toen je kind was? Gewoon, dat iets vreemds gebeurde of zo?"

"Nee, nooit…", antwoordde Jen. "Dat zou ik me wel herinnerd hebben."

"Vreemd.", mompelde Severus denkend.

Jen voelde zich ellendig. Ze had niet eens controle gehad over hetgeen er was gebeurd. Ze had zichzelf pijn kunnen doen, of Sneep, als ze minder geluk had gehad. Voor het eerst wou Jen dat ze geen heks was.

Plots hoorden zowel Jen als Severus luid gehinnik en Silver sprintte sneller dan een pijl het bos uit. 

"Silver!", riep Jen luid.

Silver hield een paar meter van Jen en Severus stil en keek Sneep wantrouwend aan. Jen stapte dichterbij en aaide hem over zijn manen.

"Hey Silver, alles goed?"

Silver hinnikte zachtjes.

"Sorry dat ik een tijdje niet meer buiten ben gekomen. Ik had veel te leren."

Sneep luisterde mee en glimlachte half. 

"Maar ik moet je iets vragen, Silver. Professor Sneep gaat proberen een toverstaf voor me te maken. Zou hij wat van jouw haren mogen gebruiken?"

Silver hinnikte zacht.

"Ik denk dat het oke is.", zei Jen tegen professor Sneep.

Severus had een klein mesje bij en stapte stil dichter bij Silver, die zich plots verschrok en een paar meter van hem wegliep.

"Ik denk dat het beter is als jij het doet.", zei Severus terwijl hij Jen het mesje gaf. 

"Oke."

Jen liep naar Silver en Silver liet haar zonder problemen enkele haren van zijn manen afsnijden.

"Dank je wel Silver.", glimlachte Jen. 

Silver hinnikte en verdween tussen de bomen van het Verboden Bos.

Jen overhandigde de haren aan Sneep.

"Keren we terug naar Zweinstein?", vroeg Jen.

"Nog even wachten. Ik moet nog wat hout hebben."

"Hout?"

"Ja, voor de toverstaf natuurlijk.", legde de jonge professor uit. "Aan de rand van het Verboden Bos groeien genoeg bomen die geschikt zijn."

"Wat voor hout heb je dan nodig?"

"Maakt eigenlijk niet uit.", antwoordde hij kort terwijl hij naar het bos liep.

"Oh wacht!", zei Jen plots terwijl ze hem aan zijn arm tegenhield. "Ik heb een beter idee!"

"He?", zei Sneep verward, maar Jen rende al langs de bomen van het Verboden Bos op. "Hey, niet zo snel!"

Sneep rende achter haar aan en kon haar even later bijhouden.

"Waar ga je heen?", vroeg hij vermoeid.

"We zijn er bijna.", antwoordde Jen glimlachend.

Plots hield Severus stil. Voor hen stond de reusachtige Beukwilg. De schaduw van de wilg alleen al kwam dreigend bij hem over. Jen liep tot bij de stam.

"Jen, pas op!", riep Sneep verschrokken uit.

Plots boog de Beukwilg zich naar voren en Sneep werd lijkbleek.

"Maak dat je wegkomt!"

"Stel je niet zo aan, Severus. Die boom doet me niets.", grijnsde Jen terwijl de Beukwilg haar op een tak liet staan en haar daarna hoog in de boom hielp. 

"Dat is nog steeds 'professor Sneep' voor jou!", riep hij verward uit. "En waarom doet die boom jou in godsnaam niets?"

"Ik heb hem ooit eens een... gunst, als je het zo kan noemen, gedaan."

Severus keek zoekend tussen de takken van de Beukwilg in. Jen klom behendig hoger in de Beukwilg en even later hoorde Severus haar fluisteren. 

"Wat zit je in Godsnaam nou te zeggen? Het is maar een idiote, levensgevaarlijke boom hoor! Het is toch niet alsof die je kan verstaan!", riep Severus luid.

Plots boog een tak van de Beukwilg zich naar de grond, waar hij een steen opraapte die hij even later Severus' kant uitsmeet.

De jonge professor toverdranken kon de steen net ontwijken en keek met grote ogen naar de Beukwilg.

"Voorzichtig met wat je zegt, Severus.", grijnsde Jen.

"Professor Sneep voor jou.", gromde hij lastig.

De Beukwilg boog zich plots zijn richting uit, ook al stond hij buiten bereik en Jen sprong een paar meter voor Severus op de grond, met een kleine tak in haar handen.

"Bedankt!", riep ze naar de Beukwilg. "En alsjeblieft.", zei ze tegen Severus terwijl ze hem de tak gaf. "Is deze groot genoeg?"

Sneep knikte langzaam.

"Goed. Laten we dan teruggaan."

Jen liep vlotjes over het gras terug. Sneep keek verbaasd naar de tak in zijn handen en keek toen met open mond naar de Beukwilg. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en volgde Jen terug naar binnen.

"Wanneer is de toverstaf klaar?", vroeg Jen zodra ze binnen waren.

"Nou, als ik er nu mee begin… in een paar uurtjes.", antwoordde Severus. "Zo lang duurt het niet om een toverstaf te maken. Het is enkel de afwerking van het hout dat redelijk veel tijd in beslag kan nemen."

"Oh, tof.", reageerde Jen.

"Wil je het zien?", vroeg Severus.

"Oh ja, graag!", antwoordde Jen enthousiast.

"Beloof me enkel dat je niet zo emotioneel erover wordt dat de toverstaf ontploft in mijn gezicht."

Jen grijnsde.

"Ik zal me proberen in te houden. Ik zal boven je boeken gaan halen. Ik heb enkel de eerste zes uit."

Sneep knikte kort en Jen haastte zich de trappen op.Vijf minuten later keerde ze terug naar de kerkers met de loodzware boeken in haar armen. Sneep zat al aan zijn bureau te werken. Jen liet het zevende boek op een tafel liggen en bracht de overige boeken naar Severus.

"Bedankt.", zei hij kort terwijl hij de boeken overnam en ze terug in zijn rek plaatste. "Ken je ze vanbuiten?"

"Ja, ongeveer."

"Mooi. Leer maar uit het zevende boek. Nu valt er toch nog niets te zien."

"Oke.", knikte Jen en ze ging achter het tafeltje zitten en sloeg het boek open. 

Af en toe keek ze op naar het bureau van Sneep. Hij sprak spreuken uit met zijn eigen toverstaf om de eenhoornharen in het beukwilghout te krijgen. De uren vorderden langzaam en Jen werd ongelooflijk moe…

Jen werd langzaam doorheen geschud. 

"Wasser?", kreunde ze terwijl ze door haar ogen wreef, zich nog niet bewust van plaats of tijd.

"Je was in slaap gevallen."

Jen opende haar ogen en zag dat het professor Sneep was die haar had wakker geschud. Plots merkte Jen dat ze op de koude kerkergrond lag.

"He?", vroeg ze verward.

"Een paar uurtjes geleden viel je op de grond. Ik heb je maar laten liggen want je sliep vast."

Jen werd ongelooflijk rood en kwam langzaam overeind. Ze had dan wel misschien vast geslapen op de harde kerkergrond, maar ze kon nu toch de spierpijn voelen opkomen. Severus hielp haar recht.

"Hoe laat is het?", vroeg Jen.

"Rond vijf uur 's ochtends."

"Jij hebt nog niet geslapen of wat?", vroeg Jen verbaasd.

"Ik heb niet veel slaap nodig.", antwoordde Severus.

"Handig. Is de toverstaf klaar?"

"Ja, net. Probeer hem maar eens uit."

Severus gaf haar de toverstaf in haar handen. Jen bekeek de glanzend bruine toverstaf en ze had hem nog niet bewogen of ze voelde plots een soort van magnetische kracht tussen zichzelf en de staf en het leek even alsof de toverstaf gloeide en een straal koude wind afgaf.

"Wow…", zei Jen met rillingen die over haar rug liepen.

"Proficiat.", grijnsde Severus opgelucht. "Mijn taak zit erop denk ik."

"Ah, bedankt Severus!", lachte Jen gelukkig.

"Professor Sneep voor…"

"… mij, ik weet het.", vulde Jen hoofdschuddend aan. "Klinkt enkel een beetje belachelijk. Professor Anderling mag ik wel Minerva noemen en die is minstens twee keer zo oud als mij! Maar jou moet ik professor noemen, ook al ben je de jongste leraar van het korps."

Sneep keek haar streng aan.

"Het is belachelijk.", zei Jen weer. "En als er leerlingen bijzijn zal ik je heus wel professor noemen."

"Op zijn minst.", vulde Sneep aan.

"Geen probleem.", zei Jen met een even koele blik in haar ogen als Sneep. "Toon me eens een spreuk waarop ik kan oefenen."

Jen gaf haar toverstaf terug aan Severus en die zwaaide er even mee.

"Wingardium Leviosa.", zei hij onenthousiast en de zwarte veer die op zijn bureau lag steeg de lucht in. "Dat is een van de eerste spreuken die de leerlingen hier leren.", vervolgde hij. "Niet ongelooflijk makkelijk. Je moet goed met je pols draaien, goed articuleren en natuurlijk goed kunnen toveren in het algemeen."

Sneep liet de veer voorzichtig dalen met Jens toverstaf, maar liet plots de toverstaf uit zijn hand vallen toen de veer bijna beneden was.

"Verdomd.", vloekte hij.

Jen raapte snel haar toverstaf terug op.

"Wat is?", vroeg ze, maar ze zag plots dat Severus zijn hand beet hield. Zijn handpalm was rood verbrand. Jen herinnerde zich dat haar hand ook verbrand was geweest toen ze met zijn toverstaf had getoverd in het Verboden Bos.

Onhandig nam Sneep zijn eigen toverstaf met zijn linkerhand vast en sprak hij een spreuk uit waardoor zijn hand genas.

"Gaat het?", vroeg Jen bezorgd.

"Daar wen je aan.", zei Sneep bits. "Dat was al de derde keer vannacht."

"Zo vaak?", reageerde Jen met grote ogen.

"Ik moest er toch voor zorgen dat je toverstaf kon toveren zeker? Ik kan niet veel toverstaffen verdragen. Van de vorigen die ik had gemaakt was er ook maar eentje die ik verdroeg. Toverstaffen maken is een rotklus. Ollivander is speciaal daarin. Hij verdraagt meer toverstaffen dan wie dan ook."

Sneep stak zijn toverstaf weer weg in zijn zwarte mantel.

"Probeer jij nu eens de spreuk.", zei hij tegen Jen.

"Ik zal proberen.", knikte Jen nerveus.

Sneep legde de veer op het midden van zijn bureau neer. Jen concentreerde zich, draaide soepel met haar pols en lette erop dat ze juist articuleerde.

"Wingardium Leviosa!", zei ze luid.

Jen hoorde plots Sneeps toverstaf over de grond rollen. Van pure verbazing had hij zijn toverstaf laten vallen. Jen slikte.

Sneeps volledige bureau hing stil onder het plafond. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~

**Zo, dat heeft een tijdje geduurd he? Wat vonden jullie ervan? Kheb al een tijdje geen reacties meer gehad, ik vraag me af of er nog wel mensen zijn die op fanfiction.net lezen… Als jullie er nog zijn, laat iets van jullie horen. ;-)  
Greetz en tot het volgend hoofdstuk!  
Jessie******


End file.
